An Adapting Oasis
by GearRex5
Summary: Returning home after years of training, Issei comes home to not only new friends, but with new truths coming to the surface. Issei must now come to terms with who he is and what he must do. Out of character characters, and a Harem. Because why not it's Highschool Dxd.
1. The first meeting

**Okay what do I say… um well to put it bluntly after re reading the story I had so far all I could say is that I was disappointed, but in the end that's that and that I am going to try again be better. I mean it will be pretty much be an AU with some characters being out of character, but hopefully it will be satisfying**

**But the point is that I'm going to start a new story, the old one is gone, and I'm sorry if there were people that actually enjoyed reading Oasis Calling, but hopefully this story will be better because I do plan on making the chapters a little larger and hopefully better than last time. All things considered I do plan on having an upload schedule of maybe one chapter every one to three weeks but don't hold me to it, since life happens. But I promise you this I will do my best to make a decent story that you will hopefully enjoy.**

**Now without further ado I present to you Nomad's Oasis!**

**Keep in Mind that I do not own Highschool Dxd, Warframe, or any other thing that shows up in the story. Everything that shows up belongs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**Side Note: The next chapter will hopefully come by either Sunday, or Monday.**

* * *

Sand… that is the only thing that Murayama could see around herself for a couple minutes, it was also this very sandstorm that saved her from being raped Ken and his cronies, but this only led to a question what happened to them? Before she could think anymore about the situation the sand cleared up and what she saw shocked her into silence.

Standing over the lifeless bodies of Ken and his cronies was a cloaked figure. From what she could tell, the figure was male with a strong build that would belong to a swimmer, but other than that she could not figure out anything else about this person in front of her. But her confusion quickly changed to fear as the figure began to walk towards her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Marayama shouted but just as she finished she was wrapped in a cloak. And as she looked down to her body, she saw that she was wearing the cloak of that belong to the figure in front of her. She finally got a good look at his face and from what she could see in through the light of the moon was the dark hair,gentle eyes that matches a kind smile on a face that while it has its fair share of scars doesn't change the fact that it could go head to head with or perhaps surpass Kiba's looks. All in all he look a pleasant person to be around.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it, but it wouldn't do to simply let you go back home with some ripped clothes right?" The young man smiled at her as after he said that. "Other than that I bet you have some questions about what happened to those people or at least what's left of them." As the young man said that she turned towards Ken and the others and was horrified but what she saw. There they were looking like a used juice pack.

"What did you do?!" Murayama was now even more horrified of the person in front of her. She was just afraid of the answer to the question.

"Just gathered the dead. On the bright side I got rid of four schmucks that deserved it, but on the down side your clothes got torn up." This led to another question.

"Wait what do you mean four? I only see Ken and his cronies." But before she could be confused Issei pulled out the head of monster and showed her.

"Tah-Dah!" The young man practically shoved the head to Murayama's face.

"Kyaa!" That only succeeded in having her smack the head away.

"Hey that's my job there I need it to get my paycheck!" The young man said. But Marayama could only look at him like he was insane.

"Your job?! What kind of job has you fighting against monsters like that!" she yelled at the young man as he went to grab the head.

"Well it's actually a pretty normal job from hell ya know. I mean yeah, I also work at the burger place near the park, but that's just to keep in touch with my mentor and her family." The young man stated, but Marayama was just confused at what he said. Realization was quick as he remembered a rule his teacher always stated. "You're not part of the supernatural are you?" Murayama tilted her head in a way that the young man swore is just adorable.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, the world I'm involved in and the world that you're in are two completely different things and that what I did was pretty much break a pretty big rule and that is accidentally bring you into it. So sorry about that." The young man put his hands together and bowed to while apologizing. "But I do have a solution that could make things better!"

"And that is?" Murayama asked with hesitance.

"Death." Murayama quickly punched him and knocked him down. But he was quick to stand back up. "Okay first, Ow! Second, that was a great punch and finally how about the next solution, and if that's not okay we'll go with plan C."

"Okay what's plan B"

"We erase your memories." Another punch. "Okay once again good punch, are you in an athletic club or something?"

"I'm co-captain of the kendo club."

"Alright then I really don't really know what to do, so…" The young man quickly bowed on the ground. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! I'll do anything! I mean I just barely came back to Kuoh to attend the academy here, so I really don't want my mentor to kill me before I got to go to school here."

"Wait didn't you have a plan C?" Murayama asked.

"I lied. I only have kill and memory erasure, I mean there's seduce, but come on with how you look there is no way you don't have a boyfriend!" This response was quick to bring a fiery blush to Murayama's face. "And I doubt that it would work anyway so how about I do something for your silence! Well except take you home that's on me." The young man said. "Oh before I forget…" The young man extended his hand to Murayama. "The name's Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you, oh since I'm back in Japan the last name is Hyoudou and my first name is Issei, but just to make things easier just call me Ise!" Murayama quickly shook her head as she took Issei's hand.

"Murayama Kaori, but I would appreciate it if you could call me Mury if we're going to shorten our names." Issei let out a laugh after hearing it.

"Sounds like a plan Mury! Well then let's get going I'm sure your folks must be worried. And don't worry I'll keep you safe." Issei said with a smile.

"Thanks and if you don't mind me asking what was that?"

"What was what?"

"The sandstorm!"

"Oh that was my sacred gear! It's pretty neat isn't it?"

"A sacred what?"

"How about I explain it to you while on our way to your place while giving you the situation of the whole supernatural world."

"Sounds like a plan." As the two began to walk back to Mury's home, Issei began the whole explanation of the situation of the supernatural world and during the explanation Mury had her fair share of questions.

000

"Wait so you mean that the Biblical God made the sacred gears to help the humans be better prepared against the supernatural, but instead of that the supernatural pretty much just exploited them?" Mury said.

"Yeah, when my mentor told me about that I had the same question. I can only imagine what God is feeling seeing that the gifts he created for humanity is not being used as intended."

"Yeah that must not be a nice feeling."

"Honestly it would kill me if I saw that happening." Issei said without a care in the world.

"So what's yours?"

"I'm glad that you asked!" Issei said as he ran ahead of her. "While I may not be as impressive as a heavenly dragon, or a longinus. I do have a pretty strong one." A light shone on his shoulder as a bronze pauldron appeared, but the shape is what confused her. It is in the shape of a scarab. "Presenting Oasis Adaptation, the same gear which houses the Dragon of the Oasis, Inaros!" Issei said with a great amount of pride. But before Mury could ask what can the sacred gear can do, it began to shine.

["Hello there young human, I take it that he somehow accidentally brought you into the world of the supernatural?"]

"How did you know and wait who are you?" Mury asked, but Issei had a pout.

"Didn't you listen? I said it houses Inaros, the dragon of the oasis." But before Issei could say anymore Inaros began to speak.

["Don't worry Issei, remember what I said."] Inaros sounded a little sad even though he said don't worry.

"But you're a dragon aren't you supposed to be prideful like Issei described." But a sad chuckle could only escape from the sacred gear.

["Pride means nothing when you cannot fulfill a promise to the one you love."]

"What do you... " But Issei interrupted her before she could finish asking her question.

"Anyways let's continue!" Issei said as he walked ahead. Mury quickly followed even though she wanted to learn of why Inaros didn't hold much pride. "Now to explain what Oasis Adaptation does is pretty self explanatory. It specializes in not only in defense but in adapting against attacks."

"How does that work?"

"To put it simply I can take an attack and my gear will be able to adapt so that I can be resistant to it!"

"But doesn't that mean that you can pretty much be unstoppable?"

"No not really I mean all it really does is make me resistant to an attack, not only that there is the chance that I could be weak to the attack, and I may not be able to adapt due to the fact that I'm dead. Along with the fact that I can only adapt to so much. Just like every sacred gear there is a limit, and that is the body. I mean I don't really have to worry about that, since my body is pretty sturdy." Issei laughed. "Being a dragon does have some benefits." Mury's jaw dropped when he said that.

"Wait wouldn't that cause a lot of problems, you know with the three factions trying to gain power and all that?! Not only that how did you become a dragon?" Mury said.

"Don't worry about it! I mean as long as I don't start trouble, don't try to hurt anyone and most importantly not reveal myself then everything will be A-okay!" Mury couldn't help but be impressed with how he can stay so positive even though this sounds like it's going to end badly.

"So why did you come to Kuoh?" After Mury asked Issei had a sad look on his face.

"Well I did promise my folks that I will return, and well here I am fulfilling my promise to them well more specifically my mom, my dad on the other hand well I rather not go there." Mury was confused by this.

"What do you mean rather not go there, I mean it is a father's dream so how bad can it be."

"Become a harem king." That was simply met with a punch. "I told ya it was a bad idea." Mury immediately apologized afterwards, since he did say he would much rather not say.

"Okay I'll apologize for that one, but really a harem king?"

"Yeah it sounds crazy, but you know how some dads are right?" Mury nodded in agreement. "But yeah Mom wanted me home and Dad wanted me to be a harem king."

"If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" But Issei simply had a sad look.

"Well with how kind they were and hardworking they were, hopefully in heaven." Mury had a shocked look on her face

"I'm sorry I must've brought some bad memories." But Issei shook his head.

"Don't worry I had enough time to simply find peace with it, and I also have a goal because of it."

"What is it?" Mury was worried that it was going to be revenge, but what she heard was next was surprising.

"To save my friend. I mean even though the power she possesses was what caused the tragedy, she was simply a child like me, there's no way that she meant to do that." Issei said much to Mury's joy.

"Oh thank goodness, for a second I thought that you wanted to kill her."

"Well I'm not going to act like some saint and say that I never thought of that, but thanks to the help of an old monk, well I fear what I would've been like."

"Oh here we are! This is my place, thanks for bringing me home safely Issei and don't worry I'll keep your secret safe."

"Thanks Mury and like I said if there's anyway I can pay you back for it just ask."

"Then what does saving me count for?"

"Do I really need a reason to help a pretty girl?" Issei said before he left. Mury on the other hand was red faced.

"Yeesh saying stuff like that… maybe that Harem king dream isn't that much of dream huh." She said going back to her house to be met with worried parents.

"Kaori! Are you alright?! What happened to your clothes? Where did you get that cloak." Mury's mother asked her. "Did you get…" But Mury just hugged while letting out some sniffles before she began to break down and proceeded to tell her folks everything that has happened along with getting saved by Issei. While her parents were horrified that she almost got raped, they were thankful that someone was able to save her on time.

After everything that happened she just remembered that she should probably tell her friend Katase that she is okay, but before she could send a message she received a call from lo and behold, Katase.

"Hello?"

"MURY! Are you okay?! Are you safe did they do anything to you?! Are you still pure?! Are you okay?!" Mury couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's concern.

"I'm okay Katase. Ken and his cronies weren't able to do anything to me, thanks to someone saving me."

"Wait what? Don't tell me that a knight in shining armor save you?"

"Well not exactly a knight in shining armor, but I guess I can say that I was saved by an angel that has quite the mouth." Mury chuckled as she remembered the conversation with Issei.

While Mury is talking with Katase, Issei on the other hand was standing in front of a house.

"So this is it." Issei said as his sacred gear appeared on his shoulder.

["Will you be okay Issei?"] Inaros asked his partner who he considers a son ever since he has changed him into a dragon.

"Yeah I mean this is something that I have to do." Issei said as he walked towards his childhood home. "I'm actually thankful that Azazel rebuilt it."

["I'm more impressed that he was able to do it under the nose of the devils that own this territory."]Inaros gave his input.

"Well it's not that hard, considering how he just needs to hire a contracting company and all."

["That makes a fair amount of sense. But then there's the fact that he said that he left a surprise for you in your room, or I guess in this case your parents former room."] Issei was also wondering about what was the surprise that one of his teachers left him.

"I just hope it's not one of those blow up dolls like last time he got me a "surprise"."

["Well it couldn't be as bad as that one time with Vali huh?"] Inaros chuckled after remembering that one time Azazel switched the signs to the hot springs.

"Yeah that's true. Man just thinking about it hurts." Issei said as he stopped in front of the door. With a twist of the doorknob, Issei finally entered the home that should've burned down, but instead of charred wood and ashes, he is met with a house with a homely aura. "I'm...I'm home…" Even though Issei really wanted to cry he stayed strong. " I really did miss this place in all honesty." But before Issei could continue with his monologue, his phone rang and when he looked at it he immediately recognized it as his mentor. "Oh crap." Now Issei only had two options at this point either answer and face death like a man or ignore and face death later… although it will hurt.

["I'm sure she doesn't know about the young human."]Inaros tried to reassure Issei.

"I don't know, but one way to find out." Issei said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"So I heard that you accidently brought a human to the supernatural world little drake." Issei immediately paled at the words of his mentor who has taught him all that he knows about fighting without his sacred gear. "Now before you ask how, I hope you knew that you passed by my shop."

"Um… well… I have nothing." Issei said as he accepts his fate.

"Don't worry Issei. I'm not mad about that, because I saw you talking with her and I can say that I'm happy that you are trying to improve, but did you really have to leave the bodies?" Issei thought about it, then remembered how he dropped the head of his target while taking Mury home and the bodies of the rapists.

"In all honesty I really did get into the conversation." He could hear his mentor facepalm at the answer but nevertheless let it slide.

"I'll let it slide just this once, but Issei if it happens again, well I think you might be rusty in swordsmanship right?" That question alone was enough for Issei to immediately beg for forgiveness. "Well other than that. Issei did you check your surprise in your room?"

"No I didn't."

"I recommend that you do I think you'll appreciate it. Good night Issei, and the twins said to come over soon, they really want to see their big brother again."

"I will thanks teacher, good night." Issei hung up the phone as he went upstairs to his parent's former room. It was bare except for a bed, a desk, a dresser with the bare essentials, but when he looked at the bed he found a book. "Is this it? And a note on."

_Issei if you are reading this then that means you're home and in this case, welcome home, I hope you appreciate this book. I think you're going to like it._

"Azazel…" Issei was a little hesitant, but eventually relented and opened the book. "N-no way…" It wasn't just any book. It was a photo album, with photos that Issei believed were lost forever. But aside from finding photos he thought were lost he found photos that were taken at the Grigori along with photos of his time training with his mentor and spending time with her family. "When they said that I'll appreciate it, they really did mean that I'll appreciate it." Issei said as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Even though some of the photos found were embarrassing photos that would most certainly embarrass him later on, it doesn't change the fact that this photo album is one of his most precious treasures. "Thank you so much…"

**The next day**

Mury woke up feeling better than ever when she looked to her desk she saw Issei's cloak recently cleaned. She had to remember to thank her mom later that day. During her morning routine a thought crept up in her mind.

'Now that I think about it… does Issei even know where the school is?' Mury thought, but quickly dismissed it. 'Issei seems like the reliable sort that can take care of something as simple as finding a school' While she was brushing her teeth she couldn't help but imagine a helpless Issei asking for directions and let out a soft chuckle. 'Yep I'm sure that he is going to be just fine.'

Meanwhile Issei is stuck in a tree with the map app up on his phone and the one thing that went through his head is a thought that should've crossed his mind.

'Where is the school?' Issei has been called many things over the years he has trained under his mentor and with the fallen at the Grigori, he has learned many things from multiple forms of combat, to tactics, to even the necessary skills of life like cooking, but Issei practically has no sense of direction except for where the bad guys are, so something like finding Kuoh Academy will be extremely difficult.

"I should've asked Mury where the school is, or do I call her Kaori? Oh well." Issei said as he hopped out of the tree well tried since his shoe caught on a branch and he is left there hanging. "Whelp, this is embarrassing. Well it can't get any worse right?"

"Ise?" A voice that Issei didn't think he was going to hear again. When he looked to his left he was face to face with lo and behold Kaori Murayama in the flesh and intact clothes thankfully. To add to the embarrassment he also saw a pink haired girl next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just hanging around." Issei jokes.

"Booo" The pink haired girl said.

"I didn't catch your name. You a friend of Mury?" Issei asked the pink haired girl naturally as if he wasn't upside down.

"Oh my bad, I didn't introduce myself." The pink haired girl extended a hand to Issei and he simply took it as if he wasn't in a strange position. "I'm Katase Sakura, but you can call me Kat, since Mury let's you call her Mury. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kat. My name is Issei Hyoudou, but call me Ise since it's shorter." Issei said as the three heard a crack. When they looked up to where this shoe is stuck one of the branches cracked a little letting Issei fall down head first onto the ground below. "Ow… okay that hurts…" But when he looked up he was met with a sight that made him thankful that he became lost, but after getting up he's met with two Shinais pointed at his face. "Okay, Mury I take it that Kat is one of the co-captains?"

"Yep…" Mury said with a stoic face. Issei immediately knew that he probably saw something that he shouldn't have while on the ground.

"Um before you proceed to chase me around with those things that look like they are going to hurt a lot. Can I ask for directions for where the school is?"

"No need it's actually just a straight path and a right at the third block." Kat said as she readied to swing, but before they knew it Issei was well on his way too school.

"Alright I understand that they want to beat me for peeking, but in my defense... okay I really have none, and while I think they may be right." Issei said as he slowed himself down to a decent pace. "At least I shook them off."

"Did you really now? Please tell us more." Issei immediately paled after hearing that and turned his head so slowly that one would think that it was a rusty machine, and was met with a sight that would've scared him as much as his mentor, and it was Mury and Kat having easily caught up to him. Although even though he knew he was going to get hurt the only thought that came to him is...

'Teacher would happily teach these two her skills if they were dragons.' That was when two smacks could be heard.

**Meanwhile…**

Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan. A young woman with crimson red hair,eyes of a deep sea foam green, a figure that makes men simple putty in her hands, and women envy her to the point where they may become green Many things have been used to describe her, but while many of those things were both positive and negative, one of the negatives is what described her best.

Devil…

It's not that Rias is a bad person that makes the Devil word valid for her, it's that she is an actual devil, a high-class one to be exact with her own peerage each one with a reputation that matches their master. Starting with Kiba Yuuto the white prince of Kuoh, with a pretty boy face, and with manners that gives does the prince name justice. Akeno Himejima, one of the three great sisters of Kuoh, with a figure that matches Rias in every way and surpasses it in certain areas, along with a gentle aura that can and has charmed many. Koneko Toujou, The mascot of Kuoh academy, while she may has a petite figure if compared to her master or Akeno, it doesn't change the fact that many have found her cute enough to simply name her the mascot of Kuoh academy. These four come together to form the ORC, with Rias at the helm as the president and co-owner of the territory with her long time friend Sona Sitri, who goes by the name Souna Shitori.

While Rias is seen as a calm beauty on the outside, on the inside she was beginning to panic. The reason is her family who somehow gave her up to the second son of the Phenex family Riser Phenex. Now while it may be important for something like this to happen for the prosperity of her family the thing the reason why she is not okay with this arrangement is simply because of Riser himself. The way he holds himself is enough to deter anyone away from him. The way he holds himself above others, the way he treats his peerage like hole for him to stick his dick in, and the way he sees Rias. Instead of seeing her as a person, all he sees is a trophy waiting to be claimed.

The reason she is panicking is because Riser is trying to push up the wedding luckily the arrangement provided her with a way out and that is with a rating game, but the thing is that there are only three others in her peerage. In the end she was beginning to lose hope or was until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Rias said and when the door opened Sona entered with a smile. "Sona why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be busy with work at the student council?" Sona is a short woman with a black hair cut into a bob cut with purple eyes, glasses and a figure that would most certainly scream A-cup angst, but it doesn't change the fact that she is one of the greatest minds the school and the youth devils have to offer. This shows as Sona drops a folder in front of Rias the name earning little attention from Rias. "What's this?"

"This is the file of Issei Hyoudou one of the newest transfer students." Sona said.

"What's so special about him?" Rias said.

"Well from what I have seen and felt when he entered the school with two others. It's possible that he may have a sacred gear and a strong one that could be the solution you are looking for." Rias immediately perked up after hearing that.

"Sona why would you do this for me."

"While we may be rivals, you are my friend and I understand that Riser is a pig that needs to be humbled." Rias quickly gave Sona a hug, while Sona was quick to return it.

"Thank you Sona. Now then if even if you do say that he is strong, it would be best to be safe. Koneko."

"Yes Prez?" The white haired girl answered.

"I want you to observe Issei Hyoudou and make sure that Sona's observation is confirmed."

"You got it." Koneko said before leaving the room to begin immediately.

"I hope you're right Sona."

"So do I." Sona said stoically.

**Now back with Issei**

"Ow… I should really be thankful that they're humans or I would've been in trouble…" Issei said while rubbing at his head. He was currently standing next to the door waiting for the teacher to bring him in. "Heck I'm not even sure if it's a blessing or a curse that I'm in the same class as them." But another thing that went through Issei's head is a thought that haunted him about the two captains.

'Do they have some kind of model in the family, because damn!' Issei is by no means a pervert, but when one is faced with a work of art one can't help but stare. Issei is pretty much doing that when thinking about Kat and Mury. 'Whoever is lucky enough to go out with them are some lucky people.'

"Mr. Hyoudou you can come in now." The voice of the teacher was able to bring him back to reality.

"Coming!" Issei said as he entered the class. He looked around and saw a fair amount of people, but he immediately recognized two. "Hey it's Kat and Mury!" Issei said much to the pleasure of both girls.

"Oh are you already acquainted with Murayama and Katase?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, and their shinais, but I'm acquainted with them." Issei let out a chuckle after saying that.

"Well if you would kindly introduce yourself and answer some questions then we can continue with the day."

"Alrighty then. Well then, hello everybody I am Issei Hyoudou, I am actually from Kuoh but I moved around a lot due to family reasons, and now I'm back home." Issei said. "Any questions?" Immediately a couple hands went up.

"Motohama? And keep in mind if it's a perverted question that it will be another detention added to the ones you already have." The teacher said to the visible displeasure of Motohama.

"Yes, now then, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PRETTY BOY?!" Motohama practically shouted at him.

"Yeah we already have enough competition with that pretty boy Kiba!" A bald headed man said. Issei on the other hand simply had a smug smile when he remembered about the people Kat and Mury told him about, especially the perverted duo.

"Well why else would a guy in his teens come to a place where the females outnumber the males? To steal them away from schmucks like you!" Issei said trying to rile them up. Something that Kat and Mury figured out quickly and tried their best to hold back their laughter.

""Damn You!"" The two of them tried to charge at Issei but he just moved out of the way and held his leg out tripping the two of them with their faces slamming onto the wall effectively knocking them out. Something that the class found quite funny, even the teacher who clearly shouldn't enjoy this found it a little funny.

"Okay but on a serious note, I actually came back to Kuoh because I promised my family, more specifically my mom that I would graduate from this place, and after being a nomad for a while I thought it would be best. Anything else?" There were more hands up, but one of them came from Mury.

"Yes Mury?" Issei said pointing at Mury.

"What did you learn about while being a nomad?"

"Oh the simple things from how to be a perfect gentlemen in England, to swordsmanship from my mentor here in Japan, along with learning how to cook, since my mentor said that it would be a good idea."

"Alright with that being said if you have anymore questions for Mr. Hyoudou then you will have to ask during lunch so that we may continue with class. Now you can either sit behind Motohama at the seat next to the window or you can sit next to the exit which is near Murayama and Katase."

"Yeah I rather have shinai up me than sit next to those two." Issei thought he said in his head.

"Mr. Hyoudou please keep in mind that we do not tolerate that kind of language here." But Issei was confused until Mury answered his thoughts.

"Ise, you spoke out your thoughts again."

"Oh! Sorry about that, but why did you tolerate me tripping those two." But the teacher nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"They usually deserve it."

"Understandable, I'll take my seat." Issei said as he went to his desk and so began the start of a new school life.

"Alright class now with that out of the way turn to page 57 of your textbook."

"Oh crap, hey Mury could I borrow your book?"

"Huh? Oh right you just transferred. Sure, but after school make sure to get your books okay?"

"Alright thanks Mury!" Issei said as he moved closer to Mury, but while they were reading Issei accidently brushed his hand over Mury's and when they both noticed they immediately separated quickly only to come back together since they are still in class. "S-sorry about that Mury." Issei said a little red faced.

"N-no problem Ise, it happens." Mury quickly assured Issei, but right behind the two, Katase is thinking on how she could bring those two together.

'They would make a cute couple, just imagine The story of a Nomad and a swordswoman, now that would be something!' Katase thought but while she was in dreamland she was called upon the teacher.

"Ah Katase, since you seem so interested in my lecture how about reading out the part we are currently on?" Katase stood up with her book with no idea where they were at, luckily Mury and Ise has her back when they moved a little apart to point to where they're at. After completing what the teacher asked her to do, she thanked them quietly.

"No worries Kat! We got your back!" Ise gave her a thumbs up as Mury says that. But another thought was in Kat's head.

'Yep they would make a nice couple.'

* * *

**Alright I'm going to end it here because honestly I just became too lazy to add the next part of the story, but like I said in the beginning I'm going to try to make a better story that will hopefully satisfy you all along with having a decent upload schedule. I also want to try my best to not add cliffhangers, but even I know that that will be impossible, because as my roommate said… I can be evil at times. Also this story will have a harem, but I will try to keep it at a decent size to help with character development. All in all I hope you enjoyed the story. I would very much appreciate it if you could leave any form of criticism if you can because once again that is the only way I can improve as a writer.**

** Whelp other than that I will see you guys next time when I upload the next chapter!**

**No there won't be any teaser…**

"Okay so what you guys are telling me is that the supernatural is real?" Katase asked both Mury and Ise.

"Yep." Mury answered.

"And that thing that almost killed Mury is part of something that isn't condoned by the big bosses?" Katase asked now looking at Ise.

"Right." Ise answered honestly.

"But you were somehow saved by Ise and that led to this whole situation?" Kat asked Mury this question.

"Yep. In all honesty though we didn't really expect for you to suddenly burst into Ise's place while you were looking for me." Mury said.

"Well it's not hard to guess considering that people do think that you two are a couple." But instead of denying anything the two people in front of Kat became extremely red at what she said. "And who would've thought that I would catch you two so close to the act!" Steam began to leave the two red faced dragons at their friends words. A friend who is going to enjoy teasing the two.

**Have a good day, and see you guys next time!**

**Side Note: Thanks Kreceir for catching that mistake I made!**


	2. Some mentors and some questions

** Alright chapter 2! Let's hope that things go well and that this story will improve. Wait didn't I already say that. Well the point is I hope you're enjoying the story and last time we left our sandy boi he finally entered school, tripped the perverted duo, and hopefully you're beginning to guess who the main girl is, and in case you still don't know… well that's okay because I still didn't establish that, but Murayama is in the harem. Katase… I'm not sure yet, maybe? Irina is most certainly a definitely. And if you're asking about Rias in the harem, I'm sorry to you Rias fans, but I think she'll be more as someone who'll be this friend in te long run not really a love interest, just like how Asia will be seen as more of a little sister character. Now the harem I have planned would involve a female Vali, Mury, Irina those are pretty much all but guaranteed, Serafall, Ravel, and Sona I'm actually planning on how to introduce them into it. Now will there be more? Maybe. I just don't know how I'm going to do it yet.**

** Now to answer the only review that I could see… in all honesty I really have no excuse, the whole scene just played in my head I liked it, but I messed up the execution. Thanks for the review I really do appreciate it, and hopefully I fixed by the time I wrote this.**

** Alright! Now let's do this thing!**

**Now just remember I do not own Highschool Dxd, Warframe, or any other things that appear in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay! Now that you explained it to me. Time for a nap!" Issei said as he dropped his head on his desk, but before he could go to dreamland a smack was heard as Mury brought the hammer (book) of judgement on the brown haired dragon. "Ow!" Issei said as he rubbed the part of his head that Mury whacked him on. "What did you do that for?"

"Issei did you really understand anything that I tried to teach you?" Issei nodded. "Then prove it!" Mury said as she began to bombard Issei with multiple questions about the subject that he asked her to tutor him, for reasons unknown to anyone but him, he answered every last one of them correctly. After answering the last one Mury is left confused as to why Issei would ask for her help, but almost as if he had some kind of psychic powers he answered her unasked question with his usual stupid questions.

"Mury, isn't math one of your weaker subjects?" Issei said smugly as Kat came back in the classroom with food from the snack bar only to be met with Issei's head on his desk with some steam coming from it and Mury with a book in her hand. Kat simply let out a small chuckle as she sat next to their smart ass friend.

"Issei you know that she's one of the violent types of tsundere right?" Issei raised a thumbs-up showing that he learned the hard way. Mury on the other hand…

"Are you sure you should be saying that, when all you have is a bun?" Mury said as she raised the book in her hand in a threatening manner. Kat simply turned her head and began to whistle a tune after. "I thought so."

This is what counts as a normal day for the three friends as the teacher came back to start the next lesson of the day. Issei being a smartass, Mury being the straight man or in this case straight woman, and Katase being Katase.

It has been a couple weeks since Issei transferred to Kuoh and during the time Issei quickly built himself to be a sort of Sebastian type of butler with his many types of skills, but many of the girls quickly shot that thought down, since they thought that he would be more of a king. This actually led to quite the argument between students, but fortunately, or unfortunately if you ask Issei, Issei was able to diffuse the tension by simply being his friendly self. So later on one of the girls, and by one of them, Katase suggested calling him a maestro, because of his friendly nature, and willingness to help. Issei wanted to shoot that down, the student populace quickly took to it like a fish to water, and thus the Maestro of Kuoh was born.

"I still can't believe that you were able to convince everyone to call me a maestro." Issei whispered to Katase.

"Well what can I say you just have this air about you that simply screams Maestro!."

"No I have you screaming that out, I simply wanted to enjoy a normal school life and not be compared to someone I know."

"Did you meet someone like that during your travels?" Katase asked.

"Yep, it was during my time at Italy, real nice guy, I bet if you met him you would like him." Issei answered with a

"So he was called a maestro?"

"It is his code name and he taught me a lot about the italian culture, cqc, heck I'm pretty sure that he is the reason that I started to become a nomad with stories of his travels." While Issei talked about his time with Maestro, Kat became interested in something else.

"Cqc?"

"Close quarters combat. Ya never know when you have to fight without a weapon." Issei explained remembering his training with Maestro and with how he kicked his ass multiple times even with his sacred gear.

['At least he's taught you not to rely on me as a crutch, and to actually try to learn something.'] Inaros laughed inside his head much to Issei's embarrassment. But before he could respond to the dragon Katase began to speak again.

"Oh can you teach me? Can you, can you?!" Katase almost shouted, but before Issei could say anything the teacher called on Katase.

"Katase since you seem so excited to participate, please answer this equation…"

"Eh…" She looked to Issei and Mury for helped but they only turned away. 'You traitors!' She thought as she went up to answer the question wrongly much to her embarrassment.

* * *

After class ended, the three friends could be seen walking down the street while Issei all with a destination in mind and that is the place where Issei works, or how Mury knows it, his mentor's place. While Mury and Issei are going there to meet with his mentor, Katase simply joined because she wanted to bring some food back home for her folks.

"So what do you recommend?" Katase asked Issei as he finished sending a message to his mentor.

"Don't stand in front of me when we arrive. Unless you want to be tackled by two cannonballs." Issei said as he let out a chuckle. "Other than that I would recommend the chicken milano unless you guys are allergic to mushrooms then the chicken alfredo."

"Wait didn't you say that your mentor works in a burger place?" Mury asked.

"Yeah, but her husband really likes making other types of food, it's just that his burgers are just that great." Issei said as the three have arrived at the burger place or in this case the diner. "Alright here we are!" Issei went up to open the door, but the door quickly flew open as Issei was tackled by two small little blurs knocking him to the ground.

""Big Brother!"" The two blurs began to nuzzle themselves in Issei's chest as he let out a weak chuckle while patting the two blurs heads.

"Kana and Morgan! Why am I not surprised that you two are the first ones to come say hello?"

""Because we missed you!"" The now named Kana and Morgan said as they quickly hopped off Issei letting him get up before they stretched their little arms up to him. Issei quickly got the memo and picked the two of them up in his arms after which he turned to Mury and Kat.

"Well girls allow me to introduce to you the twins." Issei said as he led the two of them inside the diner. "The little brunette boy here is Kana Vrede and the little silver haired girl here is Morgan Vrede. While it may be strange that they have different hair colors, believe it or not they're twins." While Mury gave them a smile and a wave, one Kana happily returned, Kat on the other hand.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Kat immediately went up to Morgan and began to pinch her cheeks. Something that Morgan quickly found joy in. "Oh look at your chubby cheeks they are so adorable!"

"Thank You!" Morgan said. "Who are you! Are you big brother's girlfriends?! Well you have to get in line! Wait a minute, big bro can't get a pretty girl, so you can't be his girlfrie… Are you gold digging bitches?!" Morgan accused the two as she hopped up next to Issei. This brought out some different reactions from the customers, the group and finally the woman, who gave off an aura that made Issei began to fear for his life, who was going up them with a plate of food.

"Morgan can you tell me who has taught you those words?" The woman said as she set a plate of food in front Issei. When Kat and Mury looked at the woman they couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. With long platinum hair, pale skin, red eyes, a lean but fit body that made the girls a little self conscious, a gentle face that can mesmerize anyone this woman is most certainly a beauty. The silver haired munchkin immediately went under the table so that she could hug the woman, a hug that the woman happily returned.

"Mommy! It was actually Daddy's friend that said that word when he helped make the cabinet!" Morgan said happily not realizing that she pretty much signed a death warrant (figuratively) to her father's friend, but that's a story for another day.

"Well Morgan those are actually words that you shouldn't say because they are actually very mean especially when you say that to some nice girls like these two." Morgan nodded and turned towards the two to apologize.

"I'm sorry. It's just that big brother, never brings any pretty girls here or talks about a lot of pretty girls, that Daddy thought he was actually gay!" That brought laughs from both the girls and the children, Issei on the other hand has a blank face right now. "But Big brother did talk about some girls one time and how he thought that they may be related to supermodels, but I didn't understand what he was talking about, but when I asked him I was eating then Mommy scolded me saying don't talk with your mouth full, but then after we finished eating big brother read us a story and then we went to sleep and I forgot!" Morgan said much to the three friends embarrassment. Issei was embarrassed that Morgan revealed what he thought about Kat and Mury, and they were embarrassed since they never knew what Issei thought about them. While the the three were being embarrassed, the platinum haired woman coughed into her hand to get their attention.

"Well embarrassment aside, I think it would be best to introduce myself. I am Corrin Vrede, and from what I'm pretty sure my student told you, I am Issei's mentor. I've actually had a hand in raising him to be who he is." Corrin said as she ruffled Issei's hair.

"Oh well I'm Kaori Murayama, but please call me Mury and this is Sakura Katase." Mury said introducing herself and Kat.

"But please call me Kat! And the little ones over there might as well get started on calling Mury, Big sister!" The little ones tilted their heads cutely when they heard Kat say that.

""Why?"" They asked at the same time.

"Well with how those two idiots act, they might as well just confess and get...ack!" Kat couldn't say anything else as Mury brought down the hammer(book) of judgement on her head.

"Aside from Kat's rambling it's a pleasure to meet you." Mury said as she put the book back wherever she got it from. The two children at first were scared but they quickly calmed down when Issei put a reassuring hand on their heads.

"Don't worry you two, she only does that when one of us says something stupid." Issei said making sure to ruffle their hair a little.

"Okay!" Morgan said as Kana nodded in agreement. After a couple minutes they heard the door open and when they heard a voice come from the door's direction the kids immediately ran towards it. "Daddy!" Morgan said as she jumped toward her father.

"Papa!" Kana said as he immediately clinged to his leg. The father of the two smiled as he caught Morgan and held her up and patted Kana's head. The man is a fairly tall man with a strong build a gentle face with brown eyes along with brown hair that clearly shows that Kana clearly takes after his father.

"I'm home. Hey Corrin, did Issei finally show up?" The father said as he walked over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Robin, he also brought two girls with him." This brought a surprised look onto Robin's face.

"He's not gay?!" Robin asked much to Issei's embarrassment and the girls amusement.

"No, not only that Morgan also said something that she learned from Chrom." Robin immediately paled at what she said.

"What did she say?"

"Well she accused the girls Issei brought with him of being and I quote "Gold digging bitches" now then what brought this about?" Corrin asked while releasing a terrifying aura that made Issei and Robin fear for their lives, but the others weren't really bothered by it.

"Well um, well Chrom and I were having a conversation about Xander and his wife well he thought that they don't really look to good and…"

"And while you tried to give the benefit of the doubt he actually accused of her of being a Gold. Digging. Bitch?" Corrin asked much to Robin's fear, but before he could say anything else he immediately thought about how his sister is going to want to hear about this.

"You're going to want me to tell Reflet about this huh?" Corrin nodded as he went over to the group to introduce himself before he went to go seal his buddy's fate. "Hello everyone as you can tell I'm the husband of this wonderful… and quite fearsome… woman. But for simplicity you can call me Robin Vrede, I was also Issei's teacher for a couple of years, teaching a lot of the non combat stuff, now if you'll excuse I'm going to go sign the death warrant on my friend." He said as he pulled out his phone from his coat.

"Now that I think about. Hey Mury."

"Yes Ise?"

"Do you still have my cloak? I don't really need it right now, it's just that I completely forgot about it until now."

"Oh! I do have it actually I can bring it back tomorrow if you want it back." Ise shook his head at her offer.

"Don't worry about it. It may mean a lot to me, but I think if it's with you then it would be okay." Ise said naturally. While Mury blushed, Corrin smiled at her student's statement, Katase had a devious smirk on her face as she began to pat Mury on the back.

"Well look at that Mury! You and Ise are skipping quite a few steps before ya know ack!" Katase tried to tease Mury, but she forgot that Mury has a book.

"Um, Mury I think you might have killed her this time…" Ise said as Katase brought a thumbs up, signalling that she's okay. "... nevermind she's surprisingly tough."

"She is a captain for a reason you know." Mury said much to the delight of Corrin who is thinking of potentially teaching these girls the same combat style she taught Ise, but she stopped herself because with the way she taught, she would more than likely kill the two human girls.

As the small group continued their conversations, they talked from small things like what they like to do, to funny things like how the perverted duo tried to attack Issei, but resulted in them being tripped into another wall, to happy little things like how the three friends were somehow able to befriend Koneko, or in Issei's case his observer, but he didn't mind, since she did give off something familiar to him. Before they knew it night came and even though Issei said he'll walk them home they said they'll be okay and that he should read a story to the kids. Robin made them some food to take back to their families as a way to not only promote business, but to be nice to the friends of one of his favorite students. After the two left, and Issei carried the twins to their rooms to read them a story and tuck them in to sleep, Issei came back down as Corrin and Robin finished cleaning the store up and closing for the night.

"Well the little ones are asleep so anything else ya need from me?" Issei said as the two shrugged their shoulders. As they might as well bring the subject up for Issei.

"Issei We want to know if you intend to keep Mury in the loop." Corrin said in a gentle tone.

"What do you mean?" Issei said a little concerned. Before Corrin answered Robin was there to help.

"What she means is that with her knowing about the supernatural and given how she is a human. There will be those that will try to recruit her so that they have some leverage over you." This immediately brought a fair amount of terror to Issei as he completely forgot to think about that. But before he could respond Corrin beat him to the punch.

"Issei before you say that you can protect her remember that you also need to protect yourself, and that you're not everywhere all the time." Issei let his head down as he knew that they were right.

"Well what should I do is there a way for me to help her?" Issei said Corrin nodded now donning a smile on her face.

"Well I could take her under my wing and teach her." This was met with terrified screams from both men.

"That will kill her! I thought you said that you wanted to help her not kill her!" Issei almost yelled but stopped when he remembered the twins.

"I am not that bad!" Corrin tried to argue but her husband is quick to refute.

"Corrin, you know I love you and you know that I am thankful the dragon gods for giving me the chance to be with you, but you do know that your training almost killed Issei multiple times!"

"Hey it's not my fault that he's weak for a stag dragon!" Corrin tried to refute, but Robin as always is quick to counter.

"Issei isn't a stag dragon, he's an oasis dragon, you know the type that isn't a stag dragon?"

"But isn't Inaros one, and back then didn't he have a harsher training regiment?" At this point the sacred gear that houses Inaros appeared on Issei's shoulder.

["While that may be true, please keep in mind that at that point I had lived for thousands of years and I also had an aura at the time. Issei on the other hand is still young and has yet to awaken his aura."] Inaros said which at that point Corrin gave up and had her head down, but quickly perked back up.

"Okay how about we turn her into a dragon and I turn the intensity down. I mean even if it won't be as intense as Issei's training, she'll still be a dragon." Robin quickly expressed his concerns.

"Honey you do know that Issei was turned into a dragon because of Inaros right?" Corrin nodded at her husband's words. "And you do know that Issei's transformation was nothing short of a miracle." Robin explained as Corrin remembered what Azazel said about Issei's transformation.

"Alright then we'll just go with the easy way of transformation." The two men looked at Corrin one ready to give a counter and the other fearing what she is going to say. "We'll just have Issei mark Mury as one of his mates!" Corrin said matter of factly. This had mixed reactions from the two men. Robin for once had no counter to that seeing as to how that could actually work since he did see the mutual affection the two have of each other. Issei on the other hand…

"Wait! Wait! Hold on just a moment there! Aren't you skipping a couple books worth of steps there?!" Issei tried to argue.

"I don't see a problem." Robin said. "I mean not only will she constantly receive magic from Issei until the transformation is complete, along with the fact that you will be training her, and all things considered it is in a way the safer alternative."

"Yes but what about consent and all that and isn't there another way to change her into a dragon I mean I did learn how to transfer magic and I always know how to… you guys are just screwing with me aren't you?" Issei said as the two elder dragons begin to laugh.

"Of course it's just quite refreshing whenever we get the chance to tease you considering that you use to be a big ball of fire and fury." Robin said. Corrin simply had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"And it would be nice to have a mate don't you know?!" Corrin said as she hugged Robins arm close to her. "Being able to be at peace knowing that you love someone and that they love you back." Corrin said as she let out a content sigh. Robin had a smile knowing that he truly is a lucky dragon. Issei nodded knowing that his two teachers were only looking out for him.

"While it does sound nice. I still have something important to do before I even think about all that." Issei said as he remembered his childhood friend and what he must do.

"That is understandable Issei, but remember to be a teenager okay? You're only going to go through life once." Corrin said as she unwrapped herself from her husband, much to his displeasure, and went behind the counter to get some food for her student. Robin went up to Issei and ruffled his hair much to his displeasure, but he let it happen out of respect for his teacher.

"Just remember Issei if you ever need help, then you know where to go right?" Robin asked. Issei nodded at his words as he reminisced about the time he spent with these two as he learned all that he learned. Corrin came back to give Issei dinner and hopefully leftovers for tomorrow's lunch all in a nice little lunchbox.

"Thanks guys, for the advice and the food." Issei said as he left the diner.

* * *

On his way home after talking about it with his mentors, he began to think about everything that happened on that day and why it happened. Something that after getting some sense knocked into him led him to wonder about a question that haunts him.

"What led you to go out of control?" This is a simple thought that came from a lesson the old monk gave him. The lesson that nothing happens without reason, whether it's something small like tripping on nothing, or something large like a war. There is always a reason. But before Issei could go any farther he heard a voice that he would prefer not to hear, especially in devil territory.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." The voice belong to a woman with a voluptuous body, silky black hair, and purple eyes that have a cruel shine to them. Along with wearing a dominatrix outfit that leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Raynare… what are you doing here in devil territory?" Issei said as he prepared himself to take action if needed.

"I was actually sent here by Azazel to observe a potential sacred gear." Raynare said acting as if she's the top dog.

"And he sent you? Why would he send someone who doesn't even know how to clean? Let alone follow orders."

"Shut it! Last I checked you're not any better, heck when was the last time you received a job from Azazel?!" Raynare said trying to get a reaction out of Issei. She's met with a bored look.

"Don't you remember? I left the Grigori to travel around for a while, then again you never did show interest in anything except Azazel." Issei stated matter of factly. "So why are you really here? Because if you're here to cause trouble then trust me when I say this: I will make sure that the sands consume you." Issei said as the wind began to pick up with sand beginning to surround the two. Raynare immediately raised her hands, with a look of fear in her eyes, hoping to keep him from killing her.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! But I am actually here to observe a potential sacred gear and to give you a message from Kokabiel." This brought a surprised look from Issei.

"Kokabiel? To be honest I would've thought that he would've been busy teaching others about the stars and stuff." Issei said as he remembered one of his former teachers. "So what's the message?"

"Well it's actually a strange one even for him, and that's saying something." Issei did have to give Raynare that one. "But for the first one; he said that it's time for the factions to change their priorities." Issei became confused at that since he thought that the factions highest priority is to maintain the peace.

"And the second one?"

"Well it's more of a request, but he asked if you could check your family tree or something."

"Why? I'm pretty sure I'm there's nothing special about me."

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm only delivering a message. Now if you'll excuse I'm going to go do my job." Raynare said and left before Issei could say anything. But in the end Issei was left with a couple questions. Questions that he doesn't really want to know the answer to.

"What are you doing Kokabiel?" Issei said as he made his way back home. Not knowing of the problems that are just over the horizon.

* * *

**Alright! That's a wrap, mostly because I was running out of ideas for this chapter and I might as well end it with Issei asking what the heck Kokabiel is doing. Now in this story Kokabiel is actually going to be completely out of character, well at least I think he will be. Issei's teachers are finally introduced, or at least some of those that he learned from. Katase is established as the comedy relief, or at least I hope I established her well enough. Um what else do I have to say except please read and review, if you have any questions please ask and I'll hopefully answer them. By the way has anyone ever done a fem Cao Cao in fanfiction? I don't think I'm going to try it, but I am curious. Also if you're curious about the harem it's Mury, Fem Vali, Irina, and finally Serafall. That's as far I can go right now because I do have those planned out in a way. Don't worry there's going to be a couple more, but I at least want to plan it out so I don't get lost. Also how would you feel about Issei becoming a devil?**

**Well other than that all I can say about the potential next chapter is he might meet Rias and her peerage, or something else entirely. To be honest I might actually do both to make it easier on my head. Also the teaser in the first chapter is for a future chapter, and yes I said that because I was too lazy to try to get that into this chapter.**

**Have a good day and happy birthday!**

**P.s. if it's actually your birthday would this count as a present? :D**

**P.P.s. the whole Robin thinking Issei was gay was actually something that happened to me with my step dad, so I thought I might as well add it for a quick laugh.**


	3. Meeting at the Office

**Author's note at the end, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Katase, and Murayama met Issei's mentor, but during that time Corrin somehow convinced the girls to come over more often, much to the joy of the twins who quickly took to calling them big sister. It was also during the two weeks and a little before then that Issei and Murayama began to get closer, it even got to the point that the two would sometimes start holding hands without even noticing, but they quickly let go once Katase says something along the lines of smut in the future, but it was also during the time that Katase and Issei realized something about Murayama that the two friends ended up having a meeting.

"Okay Katase, do we tell her now or do we wait until someone else tells her, we enjoy her embarrassed face, and she ends up shoving a shinai so deep in our assess that the doctors will probably need the jaws of life?" Issei said as the two friends are waiting for Murayama to arrive. They were both sporting a serious expression which is something that no one would've expected from the group, those two in particular. With Issei being a natural smart ass, and Katase being someone who loves to tease Murayama.. But with the subject at hand the two smart assess knew that they have to bring this subject up now or they will end up risking their own assess later on, but on the other side of the spectrum they could save it as a sort of inside joke.

"If you said it about anyone else I probably would've laughed it off, but since it's Murayama we're talking about then that changes everything because I really do believe that she can shove a shinai that far up us." Katase said with a hint of fear in her voice as she stood up from her desk. "And with that I say… Good Luck!" Katase tried to run away leaving Issei who had a horrified look on his face, but before she could think about why, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt, and before she could say sorry, she looked up and immediately had the same horrified look that is one Issei's face. Right in front of the two friends is the third person of their group, Murayama and she does not look happy, most certainly from them not sharing what they found out. Not only that, she is wearing a pack over her shoulder that seemed a bit too long to hold food, unless you're Issei who somehow brought an unreasonably sized sandwich but that is besides the point. "M-Murayama… what a surprise… you came early…" Katase said with fear in her voice.

"Yes I was able to find my shinai fairly fast, I mean it's funny here I am coming to class with the hopes of seeing two of my dearest friends, so that I can talk to them about the homework or about the little ones back at Corrin's place, or about Issei's friend that he is still looking for, but no." Murayama let out a dark chuckle. "I find you two simply talking about something that can clearly embarrass me." While the two knew that Murayama might be overreacting a little they clearly understood that they are her two good friends, so it's understandable why she may react this way. So Issei stood up and looked at Murayama.

"Hey Kaori, the thing that me and Sakura were talking about is your name and how it was shortened." The now named Kaori tilted her head a little after hearing this.

"What do you mean? All you guys call me usually is Mury…" Kaori paused as she said the words and quickly brought her hand to her face. "...You mean to tell me that I've been called useless for a while now?" Kaori said although her words were muffled by her hand. Issei nodded slowly beginning to fear for his life as his instincts began to shout at him to run away. "And you guys noticed this when?" Sakura immediately knew that she had to come to the rescue because she saw the look on Issei's face and it says more than enough.

"We actually noticed just recently. We probably would've noticed earlier, but you know that we were having so much fun with Corrin and her family." Sakura said quickly hoping to at least diffuse the tension so that even if Kaori whacked them it wouldn't hurt as much, and so she doesn't find out about the truth that they knew for quite a while now. Thankfully Kaori was beginning to calm down.

"I guess that makes sense, but that does lead me to one thing." Kaori said as she began to unwrap her shinai. Although Issei in his relief induced happiness asked a question that clearly should've not been said.

"Does that mean we aren't gonna get smacked with a shinai?!" Issei said, but much to his horror Kaori was already in stance. "Well Mom, Dad I might be seeing you guys soon…" But before Issei could finish his thought he has already been smacked by Kaori. "Yep… definitely gotta find a way to have her taught by Corrin…" Issei said as he finally fell unconscious. Sakura tried to sneak away so that she can survive until the teacher arrived, but fate had other plans as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you really think that there won't be retribution?" Kaori said with a smile that promises every scary thing imaginable. Sakura had a single thought before she met Kaori's shinai.

'Why didn't we just go by our first names in the first place?' and then the world went dark.

* * *

It was now after school and Issei to a certain room in the school that he knew would bring him a huge amount of problems, but he knew that he was going to have to deal with them sooner than later. The first stop is the student council office, then the ORC. He was actually making plans to go with Kaori (after getting convinced to call her and Sakura by their first name, so to make sure that the situation with Kaori being called useless, doesn't happen again, lest he wants to be acquainted with a certain shinai.) and Sakura to go visit Corrin and her family and help out a little in the diner. Sadly fate decided to be a cruel mistress when the Prince of Kuoh, what's his face, invited him to the ORC and one white haired girl whose name he clearly forgot asked him to come to the student council office after school. Thankfully the white haired girl came first because he knew that the prince seemed kind of fake at times, like he's hiding something. So we now have a sort of frustrated dragon going towards the office hoping that it was just a simple scolding for something that he probably did. In all honesty, he shouldn't be surprised because Sakura and Issei do enjoy pulling some pranks and collateral damage is pretty normal for them, and by collateral it's usual the perverted duo.

"Freaking devils and getting called, getting in the way of me getting to see Morgan and Kana…" Issei kept mumbling as he made his way to the student council office. "... Heck I could even be making food with Robin while we have a game of mental chess…" Issei kept complaining until he bonked his head on the great wooden door that signifies that he has finally arrived to the student council office. After recovering from his face plant he quickly recollected himself and lifted his hand to knock on the door, but once again fate decides to mess with him and instead of door he ends up overextending and nearly falls on top of a certain blew haired tomboy looking woman. "Oh crap!"

"Whoa! Back off!" The blue haired girl said as she sent a kick to Issei's gut and throwing him over her effectively incapacitating him the reason being the location of where the woman kicked him, the location being the groin of one Issei Hyoudou. "Uh oh…, um President? I think I accidentally killed our guest." The young woman said, but Issei weakly raised his hand up and gave a thumbs up to signify that he is still alive.

"...Good… kick…" Issei coughed out as he rolled over onto his side to try and alleviate the pain. "I'm gonna… lay here for… a bit and… catch my breath…" The kick from the blue haired woman clearly had a huge impact on the dragon.

"Uh… do you need ice or something?" Issei shook his head at the girl's question. "Are you sure because you do look like you're in a lot of pain." Issei nodded his head. "Alright… I'll wait here so that I can help you up." The girl said as she took a seat next to the still in pain dragon. "Um if it's any consolation, my name is Tsubasa Yura." Issei quickly stopped groaning in pain, so that he could listen a little better. "I was actually surprised by you suddenly appearing, so I want to say sorry." Issei rolled over quickly so that he could take a good look at her face, while he was staring, the now named Tsubasa quickly became red when she noticed the golden brown eyes staring at her. She turned away quickly as she never really had a lot of confidence in her looks, due to her boyish face, but the next words that came out of Issei's mouth quickly changed that thought.

"Beautiful…" Issei whispered to himself, but Tsubasa heard it and quickly dragged him up so that he can meet with the president. "Whoa! Hey! I thought you said that you were gonna let me rest?!"

"You thought wrong! Now hurry up and meet with the President!" She said as she lifted him and somehow threw him into the chair in front of a slim, bespectacled woman with black hair shaped in a short bob cut. There was also a another black haired bespectacled woman next to her, but instead of short hair it was quite long, there were other things that Issei noticed, but he had a gut feeling that said not to say anything lest he meets his family again. "Here ya go President! Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do!" Tsubasa said as she quickly ran away from the group and went back to doing whatever she was doing. As Issei turned to the two devils he knew he either had to stay calm and act as if he knows nothing or…

"Which is the first pokemon? Rhydon, Mew, Bulbaser, or Arceus?" Issei quickly asked, and as quickly as he asked it the devil with the bob style cut quickly adopted a look of surprise, then confusion, then anger, and finally ending with still anger.

"Sonofa…" The long haired one coughed into her hand gaining the attention of the two and also saving the one with the bob haircut from further embarrassment. "Ah yes, thank you Tsubaki. Please save any questions till later Mr. Hyoudou." Issei couldn't help but have a nice internal laugh at how she is trying to be serious, not only that he also couldn't help but think that she is actually pretty cute, but he'll keep that inside so that he doesn't get hurt.

"Alrighty so what does the student council president need from little ol' me?" Issei said trying to act innocent of any potential wrong doings he may have caused. Although from the look he got from the President, he knew that he may as well not try it. "Alright so what is it that you wanted me here for, because I know for a fact that it wasn't because of any wrong doings." Issei said, but he knew that was bull. "And I'm pretty sure I already handled all my transfer papers."

"None of those reasons actually I'm here to talk to you about something that may change everything you know about this world." Sona said as the light reflected off of her glasses. At this point Issei knew that they were simply going to try to convince him to join them.

"Are you talking about the supernatural and everything being real or the fact that I have some pretty good grades aside from the fact I just transferred here?" This brought a look of surprise from the two women. "What did you really think that I didn't notice the observer I've had on me lately? Well let me say this, I already know that you guys have an eye on me and in all honesty, I'm kind of flattered, but I'm not on the market."

"What do you…" But Issei quickly interrupted her.

"Before all that, I think we should introduce ourselves, I'm Issei Hyoudou and you are?" Issei said trying to be polite even though he did interrupt her.

"Ah yes, I am Sona Sitri, but wait did you say that you already know about the supernatural?" Issei nodded. "But how? And what are you?" Sona said with a look of disbelief, since this may end up going either way.

"Well to put it simply, bad things happened and now I'm a dragon." Issei explained. "And if you're wondering how I became a dragon that is actually thanks to a certain sacred gear of mine." A light enveloped his shoulder as he took in the sight of the two woman becoming flabbergasted at the sacred gear that has appeared on his shoulder. "Yep thanks to this, I somehow became a dragon that has a high affinity to sand and water, but has a strong resistance to fire and ice! The fire resistance I can understand although the ice resistance I really have no idea how not that I'm complaining, makes traveling north a lot easier. And that's before I even get to the features of …" But Sona interrupted this time.

"Oasis Adaptation." Issei had a small pout on his lips at being interrupted, but quickly answered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Issei asked since he is now confused on how the devils knew about a gear that shouldn't really be known.

"Well the reason is simple, it is actually one of very few sacred gears that the original four demon lords made." This is news to Issei, since he never knew about the Devils making sacred gears.

"Wait so how is it that only humans can use them, when they were made by the devils?" Issei asked hoping to learn something new.

"Well the books stated that Heaven may have intervened while they were making the gears and because of that only humans may use these gears." Souna said while Issei nodded in agreement.

"That would make sense, I mean God did make the sacred gears so that humans can protect themselves, so Devils making sacred gears to fight with would be a huge pain in the ass for him huh?" Issei said, but now he has a new question that he would like answered. "Hey Inaros?" The sacred gear began to let off a golden glow.

["Yes Issei?"] Inaros answered.

"How did you become a sacred gear in the first place?" This was met with a slight growl, but Inaros knew that it would not benefit anyone.

["To put it simply, the devils figured out a way to make sacred gear, but they needed some powerful beings to be able to support the gears powers, it was during the time when the three factions came to together to stop the fighting of the two heavenly dragons when the original lucifer found me at death's door. And before you ask the reason why I was at death's door is because of the heavenly dragons and a reason that does frustrate me a little, but that is another time. The next thing I knew I woke up with my first host and the rest is history."] Inaros said but before they could say anything, Inaros continued. ["I also know that they said something about a purpose, but I could not hear anything else, so here I am with you Issei."]

"What is your relation with the heavenly dragons?" Sona asked hoping to get more info on a potential peerage member. In all honesty she originally had Saji Genshiro as a potential pawn, but Rias in her desperation resurrected him before she could while it may be understandable it did put a slight strain on their friendship as a whole because of this. But while she was lost in thought Inaros gave off a sad laugh.

["To put it simply young devil they were once my two greatest friends Devona and Altera, they were most certainly the silliest little sisters anyone could ever want, but they always had a sort of rivalry between the two of them. I most certainly hope that they are okay, I mean yes it is because of them that I was left at death's door, but as time went on I forgave them. Although I would very much like to know why they fought in the first place.] The names began to ring some bells for Souna, since those names have been recorded in the history books before.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

["Not at all, you're so far the most pleasant devil we have met."]

"Thanks for the compliment, but back to the question do these two have power over fire and ice respectively." Souna asked.

["Yes. Devona had mastery over a fire that can burn till nothing is left, not even ashes. And Altera had control over ice that once she freezes and opponent the only thing left for them is to simply shatter. Why do you ask?"] Inaros said with a hint of dread, since those two while they may be prideful, they are not foolish enough to reveal their abilities. This dread only worsened when Sona had a strained expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Inaros…" Sona said trying to ease Inaros into the news.

["No… not those two… I…"] Inaros while he may be in the gear the people on the outside could clearly feel the despair he is feeling.

"Father? Father! Snap out of it! If they're out there then that means that we may be able to help their hosts from abusing their powers! Right?" Issei said in hopes of helping Inaros out. Inaros was able to calm down, because he knew that even if they were sacred gears they are still themselves. "By the way. President."

"Please call me Sona it will make things easier and this is Tsubaki." Sona gestured to the clearly ignored long haired beauty. "And what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Do you happen to know the respective names of the sacred gears that those two are sealed in?"

"Yes actually for Devona, she is sealed within the Boosted gear and for Altera, she should be sealed within the Divine dividing." Sona said as she brought out a book from her desk. "By the way, Issei you mentioned that you have a resistance to ice and fire, may I ask how?" While Issei was a little hesitant to answer he knew that it was okay, because ever since meeting Raynare he began to find some holes in his memories and the pictures in the photo album also seem to support that there may be something that he doesn't know about himself, but that's beside the point right now.

"Well I guess for the fire it is actually because of a fire from a sacred gear, and because of that I lost my family and I almost lost my life." Issei said with a hint of sadness, but before Sona could apologize Issei continued. "But during the fire I was crushed under some rubble and because of my fear of dying, I somehow awakened Inaros. It was also during the time that he made a deal with me and with some of that magic mumbo jumbo, boom, dragon! But to be more exact, he used the magic properties of the fire to speed up my transformation and because of the element used I gained a resistance to fire." It was during this time that Inaros spoke again.

["While the fire may have sped up the dragonification process, that is actually not the reason why you have a resistance to fire Issei."] Inaros said beginning to sound embarrassed.

"What do you mean? Why else would I gain a resistance?"

["If it worked like that then how would it explain the ice resistance?"]

"Sooo… if it isn't because of the fire, how did I gain the resistance to those things."

["It's actually a funny story to be honest, but nevertheless it would explain."] At this point Sona decided to enter the conversation.

"I'm sure it's an interesting story, so please continue." Inaros was afraid that they were going to say that, but he knew he brought this upon himself.

["Well it all began a couple years before the great war…"]

**Many, many years ago before the great war…**

"Inaros why did you call me and this asshole over here!?" A young woman with short red hair, green eyes, and tan skin practically shouted.

"Yes, I would actually like to know the reason as well, but then again you did save Devona from another defeat." Another young woman with flowing white hair, blue eyes and pale skin said getting the now named Devona to almost react violently, but before they could do anything, they received a swift chop to the head.

"Quiet you two! Yeesh, is there ever a day that you two don't fight?" A young man with brown hair, golden eyes and tan skin said as he quickly patted the two girls on their heads. "And why is it that you two are fighting anyways? I mean you two happen to be well respected dragons. Not only that isn't it about time for you two to find someone?"

""Shut up, Inaros!"" The two girls now red faced shouted at Inaros who quickly let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright alright. Still a sore subject for you two, but now to the reason why I called you here is that I need you two to blast me with your respective powers!" Inaros said as he spread his arms out waiting for the attack, but the two girls only had looks of disbelief.

"Why would I do that?!" Devona shouted trying to convince her longtime crush not to do anything stupid.

"What if we accidentally killed you?! I refuse to do anything that may hurt you!" Altera said because she would never forgive herself if she hurt the one she cares for the most. Inaros had a feeling that this may happen so he prepared a tactic that may help him in getting hurt.

"You're both flat."

**Now back to the student council office…**

"You called two extremely powerful dragons flat?!" Issei shouted in disbelief. "How are you still alive, or I guess in this case still existing?!"

["Well to put it simply it's because… um… well… I have no idea."]

"You forgot didn't you?" Sona said with a look of disbelief, and Tsubaki just had a dumbfounded look on her face.

["Well I know that it's because of my aura, but the one thing that I am quite embarrassed by is the violent reaction that I got from those two."]

"Well what do you expect when you tease a girl about her figure?" Issei looked away from Sona at that moment not being able to face for a moment. "Issei?" He refused to look at her, when he knows that the second they looked at each other will be his last. "Issei why do you look so guilty?" Sona began to let some of her power leak out. Now for context, Issei knows that he can take on the devils here without breaking a sweat, but he didn't want to cause any trouble so he knew that he had to try to weasel his way out. But all things considered he could not lie to save his own life, and he would much rather leave with both parties being happy, so he might as well try something that may or more than likely end with him in a lot of pain.

"Um I was thinking about how cute you look when you're trying to be serious." Once again and let it be noted. Issei sucks at lying, so he might as well say the first thing that is on his mind and hope for the best. Now while Issei was hoping that the gamble paid off, Sona on the other hand, became extremely red at hearing Issei's words, and before Issei knew it he was swept out the window, as in Sona lost control of her powers for a moment and swept Issei out the window. Thankfully school was over, or there would've been quite the mess to clean up and not because of the water. Issei on the other had a couple thoughts going through his head at the moment. The first one being, well they always did say that honesty is the best policy. The second one…

"Whelp Inaros… at least we don't have to go downstairs anymore."

["Agreed. You know I'm surprised that you were willing to call me father."]

"Why is it that surprising? I mean in a way you did raise me, alone with some of the cadres, but that's beside the point."

["True. In all honesty I think the only one who could've taken my place would be Kokabiel, if only I still had my body."] This brought a wave of fear though Issei.

"Oh dragon god no! I think that may be the only time that I'm thankful you're a gear. I don't think the world needs a dadlympic."

["You're only saying that because you know that Azazel and Kokabiel would've gone to great lengths to embarrass Vali and you respectively."] Inaros said in a matter of fact tone.

"By the way, why did you do what you did in human form, when you know you're a dragon?"

["Makes it easier to hide the energy in the area."]

"How does that make sense?"

["Don't you have a meeting with the other devil group?"]

"Oh crap you're right! Let's get it done quickly, I really want to see the twins." Issei said as he used some magic to quickly dry himself off and ran off to meet with the ORC, whose names he clearly forgot, except for. "...Let's get some food for Koneko. I'm pretty sure that the only thing she ate were those sweets, and I'm pretty sure that is not good for her, devil or not."

As Issei went off to get some food for Koneko, Sona was currently shaking off some of the water that got on her, but that was beside the point as Tsubaki was trying and most certainly failing at trying to keep her laughter in check.

"Who would've thought that the strict and cold president of the student council would be embarrassed by words?" Tsubaki said as she began to laugh out loud, not even trying to be bothered by the the fact that she is soaked to the bone.

"Shut up! It's his fault that he tried to avoid the subject!" Sona said trying to regain control of the situation.

"Maybe you'll take an interest in playing chess with him, eh?" Tsubaki said clearly implying something. Sona on the other hand became red again at imagining something happening between the two. Tsubaki really did want to continue teasing her, but she knew that she had to at least help out her longtime friend. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's a good person."

"Wait now that I think about it where is he?"

"He was washed away and is now on his way to the ORC." Tsubaki said.

"Oh no." Sona began to worry a little, but was reassured by Tsubaki as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he said that he is not on the market." This seemed to calm Sona a little. "Plus from what I could tell, even if Rias used her remaining pieces, she still won't have enough."

"You're right, I guess I was worrying too much." Sona said as she sat down on her chair only to remember one thing. "Let's clean up the room, and dry off, before we get sick."

"Very well." While Tsubaki began to prepare a magic circle to fix up the office, a thought went through Sona's head.

'Did he really have to ask that question of all things?!' Sona thought in frustration as she could not figure out the answer to such a vague question especially about something that she takes great in, like her knowledge of pokemon.

* * *

**Okay now to be honest I am not that prideful of this chapter because I feel that I put too much emphasis into the comedy instead of character development. Not only that I really didn't have a lot of time to work on the story because work and how my roommate and I are currently trying to find a new place to move into, along with transferring to a different store because we planned on moving to a new city, not only that there's also the fact that I had to fix my car, which really did cost a pretty penny. All in all, the past couple weeks were a pain.**

** Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed the chapter, we finally introduced Sona and we have some progress for Kaori. We also learned a couple things about Inaros and how he became a sacred gear and that he is actually needed for something. Also to Fazrulz, thanks for pointing out my mistake, not only did it help make a comedic scene, but it also helped in some form of development. Also when I looked at the harem list after some adjustments, (yes Sona and Tsubasa I plan to find a way to put them into the harem. Tsubaki I plan on having her as a good friend to Issei. I kind of planned him helping her out with a certain knight, but that's later.) I came up to eleven, I may lower the number, so it's not guaranteed, but I'll try. Next chapter is where Issei finally meets Rias and her peerage, but it is also the chapter that I plan on adding the first fight of the story, so I'll see ya next chapter.**

**Please read, review, enjoy. **

**Or not you do you booboo.**


	4. Another meeting, and a wrench

**Alright chapter 4! I may have a harem list later, also I may end up delaying the story a little more because I'm reading the LN because I plan on taking this story far and I mean far. (Mostly because it's a fun hobby that I am actually enjoying.)**

* * *

As Issei was walking back to the school hoping that the ORC wasn't waiting for too long. He made a call to a certain someone who may be able to clear up his worries. He met a fair amount of people during his time as a nomad, but it was thanks to some people that treated him like family that made being a nomad enjoyable. It was also these people that he had a deep respect for, that many think that he would never say anything that represents any form of disrespect. The many clearly did not know who Issei is.

"Come on Azazel, I swear if you're drunk again, and you have a hangover I'm calling Penemue and asking if she could play that shitty noise she calls music." Issei said slowly becoming annoyed by the waiting, but when he finally got through he was met with a panicked voice.

"Hello! Issei, is that you?" This voice did not belong to Azazel it was far too feminine, unless he hit himself with that weird ray gun again. That was a weird time for Issei and Vali.

"Penemue? What's wrong? Where's Azazel?"

"He's trying to track Mittelt and Kalawarner. They somehow disappeared and we have no idea where to they may have gone!" This brought a wave of panic to Issei, since Mittelt is just a little girl who could barely take care of herself, heck she was just a scaredy cat that only knew how to use her light spears to cut bread to make toast! Even then, they had to make sure that someone was making sure to keep watch, lest they end with a flaming Issei again. That was not a good time for him, even with the flame resistance. But back to the main point.

"Wait! Is Kali with her at least?! I mean you know how Mittelt is whenever she isn't with either one of us." Issei said trying his best to stay calm, although on the inside this completely reeks of Raynare, and he really wanted to hunt her down immediately. If there's anyone that may try something like that it would be Raynare. She is the type of person to do some shit like this.

"I don't know. Last I heard from Kali, she was going on a scouting mission in Kuoh. We were originally going to call you and see if you could provide a place for her to stay." This rang a lot of warning bells for Issei because he didn't here from Kali, instead he saw…

"Wait so it was Kali that's supposed to come and not Raynare?"

"Raynare?! You know where she is?! Issei, Raynare was supposed to be arrested after her last mission almost caused a whole new war to break out!"

"Wait what?! What did she do?"

"She was originally sent to Russia to scout a sacred gear user, but it turns out he was already reincarnated as a devil. Instead of reporting back like she was supposed to…" Issei connected the dots immediately.

"She attacked the group the user was a part of and killed him didn't she? And not only that the devil actually cared for him huh?"

"Yes because at the time tensions were high enough as is, with Raynare doing what she did, another war was going to start if it wasn't for Azazel and Shemhazai."

"Penemue, I think I know what happened to Kali and I am pretty sure it involves Raynare."

"Don't tell me you saw her, please tell me that she isn't in Kuoh. If she's at Kuoh then that may spark a war because that's where the sisters of two of the Maous are at." Issei was scared, but quickly calmed himself.

"I'm sorry to say, but she is here, and I think I know what happened to Kali." Penemue was beginning to fear for the future, because Raynare was as arrogant as a fallen could get and if she did anything that provoked the heiresses of the territory, then one could only hope that it doesn't lead to war.

"Issei, I know you aren't a part of the Grigori anymore, but please. Please, Issei save them. They are like the daughters I never had."

"Don't worry Penemue, the second I find her location, you won't have to worry about Raynare again."

"I know Issei, but please be careful. I don't want to imagine what Kokabiel would do if something happened to you."

"Ha! Don't worry I'm pretty sure he'll find a way to reincarnate me and kill me again for making his training look bad." Issei couldn't help but laugh. "Also I'm about to head to meet with another devil. By the sound of it I am going to meet the Gremory heiress, so any advice?"

"First off her name is Rias."

"I knew that already!" Issei tried to play off, but Penemue knew better.

"Did you really, are you sure you weren't going to call her red and busty?" Issei paled when he heard that because that was actually the only thing he knew about the devil. "Also as far as I know, I'm sure that she also reincarnated Baraqiel's daughter."

"Why would Barry's daughter be a devil?"

"Let's just say that it's not something you should mention. I would recommend that you be cautious of everyone there, since it looks like they all have a trauma of their past.

"Understood, by the way…"

"Yes don't worry you'll be compensated for helping."

"No not that. I just wanted to ask if you could check something about my family." This brought a look of concern from Penemue, since she knew Issei's family was sort of a sore subject considering that he did witness them dying in a fire.

"Yes I could, but I need to ask, why?"

"It's just that Raynare told me about a message from Kokabiel, and he said that I should take a look at my family tree. Whatever that means." Penemue was surprised at first because a couple weeks ago, Kokabiel asked her to look at Issei's family and see if there is anything about them that could have explained Issei's talent with support and defensive magic. Penemue at first was curious but just written it off as Kokabiel being a nut again. But now that Issei asked, well who is she to deny someone's curiosity. "By the way did Kokabiel knew about Raynare almost starting a war?" Penemue couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Come on Issei. You know damn well that if he knew. Raynare wouldn't be a problem now would she?" Issei had to agree with her on that. Kokabiel is many things, heck a war nut was once one of those things, but one thing remains true about him. He is not the biggest fan of war, not anymore. While everyone had the reasons, Kokabiel never mentioned why he was against another war, but when Issei asked Azazel, he said that something happened and that he simply couldn't stand war anymore.

"Alright I'll be sure to let you know if anything happens, take care!" Issei said as he hung up now in front of the ORC building. "Well at least I didn't run into the door this time…" But before Issei could knock the door opened once again to reveal the white haired girl, also known as… "Koneko?!" Issei said before he accidently fell forward, but thankfully Koneko stopped his fall, one thing that he is also thankful about, since he was pretty sure a hit from her would kill him. Dragon or not he saw the strength that the petite girl has and it is not worth the pain. "Thanks for the save, also I brought ya some food from the diner." This brought some confusion from Koneko, since she is used to the food that Issei makes himself. "And don't worry, one of my mentors made it, and trust me when I say it. I think you're going to like it." Issei said as he righted himself and then handed the lunchbox to Koneko.

"Thanks and Prez has been expecting you." Koneko said as she began to walk towards the room, Issei following behind her. The two began to make small talk from what they were doing and Koneko asked what's in the lunchbox, but Issei just said that it's a surprise much to her displeasure. Although she is looking forward to it, since she never tried the food from Issei's mentors, and from what she heard after talking to Issei. She may end up loving this food.

"Also if you don't mind me asking, is there anything I have to worry about in the meeting?" Koneko pondered for a second, but ultimately shook her head.

"Only Saji being jealous and Prez coming out of the shower." This brought a look of confusion to Issei's face, why would they need a shower in a clubroom.

"To be honest I don't think I want to know why, but I might as well as ask. Why does she have a shower in a clubroom?" Koneko at first was confused, but then thought about it as well.

"I never asked, I just thought that… oh we're here." Koneko said. Issei knew that it was a little convenient for the door to appear, but at least they're here and he gets to witness Koneko's face when she finally tries Robin's food.

"Whelp here we go, also if you don't mind me asking." Koneko immediately knew what he was going to ask.

"The red haired one is Rias. the black haired one is Akeno, the blond with blue eyes is Kiba and the one that will more than likely be glaring at you is Saji."

"Why would Saji glare at me?"

"He thinks that you only came because of Prez's and Akeno's beauty."

"Meh, I don't really care it's not like I'm here to join a peerage or something." Issei said as he knocked on the door. "To be honest I think I only came to just say that I want to be friends. I mean I'm pretty sure that I succeeded with the Student council.

"Would getting blown out of the building by a torrent of water actually count as being friends?" Koneko said with a deadpan stare.

"Oh… so you saw it huh?" Issei asked as Koneko nodded. "Well at least she didn't try to kill me!" Issei declared as the door opened revealing the blond haired prince of Kuoh. What he wasn't prepared for was a deadpan look on Koneko's face, and Issei looking like he had a great day. Nevertheless he retained his composure and greeted Issei.

"Hello, we were expecting you." This got Issei's attention quickly as he turned towards Kiba and extended a hand. Kiba saw this and took his hand giving Issei a firm handshake.

"If it weren't for the fact that you came to pick me up earlier I would've been a little creeped out." Issei said with a smile. "So you're the prince of Kuoh, huh? Must be a pain having girls squeal just from seeing you huh?" This brought a laugh from Kiba as this was one of the few things that he didn't like about school, but he eventually got used to it.

"You get used to it eventually, I'm actually curious about why you don't get swarmed by fangirls, considering that you are the Maestro of Kuoh." This brought out a laugh from Issei as he didn't expect Kiba to be curious about something so trivial.

"You just gotta be approachable." Issei said although Kiba tilted his head at this.

"What do you mean?" Kiba tries his best to be a gentleman for everyone not only that he does he excels at many activities in school.

"Well think about it. Everyone here is pretty much a common person, someone that doesn't really belong with royalty and all that. And when people think of royalty they just think of them being…" Kiba began to follow along with Issei as the trio began to make their way to the couches.

"Perfect examples of everything." This brought a smile to Issei because, this means that it's possible for Kiba to more approachable, which in turn make the fangirls stop squealing. In all honesty he would much rather not deal with the squeals from the fangirls. Especially since one of those fangirls happen to be Sakura. "And because of that perfection people will be…

"Afraid to approach thus making friends extremely hard." Kiba finished for him.

"Exactly that's why you just gotta ease up on being Mr. Perfect. Just try to be... whatever your name was. I completely forgot." This brought out a laugh from Kiba, since from what he has heard about Issei is true. He is as easy going as they come and gives off a kind aura.

"Kiba Yuuto, but please call me Yuuto. Is it okay if I call you Issei?" Yuuto said as he extended his hand to Issei."

"Nah, just call me Ise. It's a lot easier and all my friends do. By the way where is your president?" At this point Saji just came up and tried to look all tough, but Issei was a nomad and during that time he has seen many thing that. "So I take it that you think I'm trying to take your seniors huh?" This brought a wave of surprise from Saji, but before he could back up he was caught by Issei. "Hatchling you have a lot to learn if you keep thinking with your dick like that!"

"Wait what do you mean?" Saji said, but Issei was quick to answer an arm around his shoulders.

"Tell me… whatever your name was… why did you become a devil?!" This brought everyone, except Koneko who is currently wearing a joy induced look on her face after trying the food from the diner and clearly liking it, to tense up with Yuuto readying to summon a blade and Saji materializing his sacred gear, but before they could do anything else. Issei spoke up. "I don't see why you guys are getting so antsy. I'm pretty sure you saw me get shot out of the student council office." Issei was only met with blank stares from both Saji and Yuuto. At that point Akeno came and set some tea done for everyone.

"Don't mind them Ise, is it okay if I call you Ise?" Issei nodded his head.

"Only if I call you Aki!" Issei said with a smile. This also brought a smile from Akeno, since almost everyone she meets usually calls her with some honorific. It's not that she minds but she wouldn't mind someone calling her by a nice little nickname. So of course she nodded her head at this.

"Well I don't mind especially if it's from one of my juniors." Akeno with a sultry look trying to get an embarrassed look from Issei, but to her chagrin, Issei gave a warm chuckle.

"Hey I know you're trying to embarrass me, but trust me when I say it I've had a fair share of experience with a good friend of mine doing that." Issei said as he took a drink from his tea. "Heey! I'm not gonna lie, this is some pretty good tea!" Issei said quickly moving on to another subject. At this point the sound of a shower stopping was heard and Akeno moved to where the sound came from along with a bundle of clothes.

"President, our guest has arrived." At this point Issei wasn't listening since he was looking at how Koneko had a sad look from finishing the food that Robin made for her. She looked at him with an blank look but Issei got the message, so he reached out and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry you can come with me to the diner to get more food. I'm sure Robin would be more than happy to give ya some more." Issei said while Koneko gained a hopeful look in her eyes. He is not gonna lie, she did look really cute with that look, but he knew better than to comment on it. But at this point the woman of the time finally arrived and sat at the desk that was in the room. This woman is the very same woman who somehow has the whole school eating from the palm of her hand, but to Issei all he could think of was.

'Is that natural? How the heck does she have hair that red? Then again I asked the same thing about white hair, purple hair, I think I met someone with green?' Issei thought clearly not paying attention to the Red head trying to gain his attention, but thankfully Koneko was there and gave a small jab to Issei. Which did the job, but also had Issei in a lot of pain. "Ow, what happened?" Issei asked but he was met with an annoyed stare from the devil whom he was supposed to meet. "Ah crap was I ignoring red and busty again?" Issei thought he thought the thought but was met with a red faced red head, an angry Saji, a deadpan stare from Yuuto, Aki giggling and Koneko face palming. Something that at first flew over his head, but then it clicked. "Fuck I forgot her name again, didn't I?" Before chaos could break out, Rias coughed into her fist to gain everyone's attention.

"Yes, um well ignoring the hiccup in our introductions I think it would be best if we start again. I am Rias Gremory and welcome to the Occult Research Club, or the ORC for short. And from what happened earlier, I take it that you know about the supernatural?" Issei nodded although he did have a question though.

"How did you know?" Issei probably thought that she saw the torrent of water from the student council office, but what she said just made the whole day better, especially with the embarrassed look from Rias and the stifled giggles from both Koneko and Akeno. "Did you see from here? Actually why were you taking a shower?" This brought a giggle from the whole club except Rias."

"Well to answer your question I guess could describe it as wrong place wrong time…" Rias began to describe the events of what happened.

**Before the explosion of water from the Student council office.**

"Okay I gave them the fliers and told them to call either of us if something happened. So they should be safe for the time being." Rias said to herself as she entered the school grounds. When she looked up to the student council room she only had a small pout on her face. "I know I deserve it for taking Saji from her, but surely she understands why… right?" But before she knew it the student council room exploded and a huge torrent of water came down to her location. Completely soaking her to the bone. Not only that it knocked her down and got her a "little" muddy and by a little… "Oh Maou, now this!" But when she looked up she saw the person that was going to meet her cleaning himself up and conversing with what looked to be his sacred gear, but before she could approach him, he suddenly sped off, consequently throwing more mud at her. "...Seriously…" Rias just gave up and went back to the ORC so that she can at least make herself look presentable.

**Now back to the scene of Issei laughing.**

"Really?!" Issei couldn't stop his laughing as he was now on the ground holding his sides. "Oh crap! That is actually!" But thankfully he stopped when he saw Rias's face and knew that he could laugh about it later. "Alright… Alright! Sorry about that, but wow you must of pissed off a black cat or a witch or something if you had that kind of bad luck." Issei was still giggling to himself as he imagined one of the Great sister's of Kuoh covered in mud and frustrated. But he quickly brought himself back to reality. "But who did you give the fliers too? And why?" Issei asked hoping that he wouldn't have to harm anyone.

"I gave them to Kaori Murayama and Sakura Katase when they passed by the bridge…" But before she could continue Issei immediately went into an offensive stance and summoned a weapon that looked like a large wrench and had it close to her person. Before the other club members could come to her rescue they were knocked back by the killer intent that came from Issei. This was something that they didn't expect from someone who had a reputation of being an easy going smartass. Instead of an easy going student that looked like he would listen before attacking they are now met with a warrior who may kill them if they end up saying the wrong thing.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Why what?" Rias said trying to retain her calm, but clearly failing.

"Why did you give them fliers and don't tell me that they are invitations to the ORC, I know that you lot utilize the fliers to make contracts now answer the question!" Issei was losing patience quickly because the longer he was here the higher the chance of his friends getting hurt. And he'll be damned if he loses another one.

"It's because of the fallen angels that are at the abandoned church! I told them that if they see any suspicious people to call us through the fliers. I was originally going to try to get rid of them earlier, but they somehow have a letter from the leader of fallen and I couldn't do anything about it!" Rias said and thankfully it was enough to pacify Issei.

"So you're not trying to force them into anything?" Issei asked.

"No I would prefer it if I could simply get rid of the fallen from my territory but with that letter that said the fallen known as Kalawarner has permission to be here. I have my hands tied." This brought a look of confusion from Issei.

"What did the fallen look like?" Rias began to have a look of confusion on her face, but answer any ways.

"She was wearing a skimpy dominatrix outfit not only that she had black hair." This brought a look of rage from Issei.

"Raynare. I swear if she did anything to Kali, Kaori, or Sakura. I am going to…" But before he could say anything else a magic circle appeared next to her and from the sounds of it, it's bad.

"What! We have to go!" Rias said as everyone readied themselves for a fight. "Issei that was Sona she is currently at Kaori's location…" Issei didn't need to her to say anything else. Issei knew that tonight, Raynare is going to die. He promised this.

"Let's go I'll hitch a ride!" Rias nodded as the peerage and Issei quickly teleported to a scene that Issei never wanted to see. It was Mittelt trying her hardest to stop the bleeding from a wound in Sakura's stomach with help from the bishops from Sona's peerage and Kaori was barely holding on to dear life as Sona was trying to stabilize her. "No… Kaori! Sakura!" Issei rushed to the two as Mittelt saw her brother figure running towards them. "Mittelt what happened." But what he was met with was Mittelt tearing up and launched herself at him.

"Big brother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Issei quickly soothed her and put her to his side. But he quickly rushed to Sakura and began to use an ability that brought a look of surprise from everyone including a certain white haired girl. But much to his dread it wasn't enough

"Fuck! It's not working! Sakura, hang on!" But he was met with a cough.

"I-Ise?" Sakura said weakly a look of sadness was met with Issei's look of desperation. "He...he… I guess… I… got… penetrated…" Issei should've seen that coming. Even in the face of death she still cracks a joke. He didn't have to time to think of that now, because she coughed up some more blood. "Sorry… I guess… this is goodbye… huh?" Katase wouldn't admit it, but she is thankful that Issei came into her life. She was also thankful for the memories she made with him and Kaori. "...Go to her…" Issei felt her getting weaker, and was beginning to grow even more desperate, but a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ise…" It was Kaori's and it sounded even worse. Issei then looked at Rias in desperation. Rias went over to Katase and began to use some magic, but was met with the same result. Issei couldn't think and went over to Kaori and simply held her moving Sona's hands in the process. "Ise… is that you?" Even with the blood getting on him he didn't want to lose her or Sakura.

"It's me Kaori… I'm here…" He felt her smile into his shoulder.

"Thank goodness… Hey Ise is it okay if I told you something?" She felt Issei nod his head. "I know I'm going to die… So I wanted to say this… I'm sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry? I should be the one saying sorry that I couldn't save you." She felt him shake a little, she knew that he was beginning to cry.

"It's not that… It's because I wanted to tell you… that I fell in love with you…" Issei felt his heart drop even further. "I didn't want to say anything… because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I knew that you cared for your old friend, so I knew I had no chance… But for this moment… could you just hold me?" Tears were beginning to fall from Kaori's eyes as she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything else. She began to apologize to everybody that she knew. From her family, to Corrin and Robin, along with the little one. She also apologized to Sakura for also killing her, even if it was indirectly.

"Kaori… I'm not gonna let you die! So please don't speak as if it this is it!" Issei was beginning to lose hope. He didn't know what to do, well more like he was too scared of losing Kaori and Sakura that he isn't even thinking.

"Hehe… that does sound a lot like you… no wonder Sakura thought that you could be a harem king…" Kaori tried to joke, but she knew her time was coming. "At least… I got to tell you that I love you… thank you Ise…" She saw her life flash before her eyes. From the first meeting with Sakura, the time they became the Kendo captains. Beating the perverted duo up for peeping. From the sand storm that saved her from Ken and his cronies, and her first meeting with Ise. But the best memories came with Ise. From the first meeting, to the time they hung out with Sakura with what's his face. Even though that ship sank. To the three meeting at her house and her dad trying to kill him for trying to corrupt his "pure" daughter, Ise didn't help the situation when he picked her up in a bridal carry and said something that really brought a bright red blush that day.

"_Then I just need to make her into my blushing bride!" _Issei clearly jokes, Kaori knew that and was a little mad, but nevertheless felt really happy even if it was a joke. Sakura even told her about the whole harem thing and Kaori remembered the conversation that day.

**That day.**

The two friends were leaving the diner, since Issei decided to stay to help with closing. It was also at the time that the two had a conversation about their resident dragon.

"Kaori how do you feel about Ise and don't lie because I still remember walking in on you using his cloak as a blanket that morning!" Sakura said while Kaori tried to deny it, but knew it was futile.

"I really like him, but I'm sure he has feeling about his old friend, I mean he did make a promise to help her." This only brought a blank look from Sakura before she said something that might as well be the equivalent of growing three arms and a second head.

"Then just make a harem! I mean he does look like the type to want one!" This brought a bright red blush from Kaori and before she could say anything else Sakura was one step ahead of her… for once. "And no I don't see him like that so don't worry."

"But still a harem? Plus I'm sure Issei would only want strong women." This was only met with a 'really bitch?' look from her friend.

"Sakura you're the captain of the Kendo club for a reason. I'm sure that he'll happily take you. You're plenty strong! Hell I'll be damned if he rejects you especially with how you two act." This brought a fair amount of confidence to Kaori who nodded, but sadly this good moment between sisters was broken by Sakura who just wanted to add another thing. Book of Judgement be damned! "Also when you two get together please tell me whenever you two get freaky so that I won't walk into you getting ack!" Sakura said, but Kaori only brought the book back down on her head and walked ahead leaving her pink haired friend with a steaming bump on her head.

**Back to the current time**

Kaori knew her time was up, but even with knowing that she is going to die. She smiled knowing that she at least confessed her feelings to the boy that stole her heart. When she fell limp on Issei, Issei could only cry believing that he couldn't do anything. That was when Sona put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Issei I think I could do something that could save her." This got Issei's attention because he wanted to save them desperately.

"What is it?! Please tell me you're not lying." But Issei was met with a serious look from both Rias and Sona.

"We could revive them as devils, but please know that they will have to be apart of our peerage." Sona said, but they two heiresses were brought out their thoughts when they saw Issei bow to them quickly.

"Please… please save them… I don't want to lose anyone else." The seen brought a great amount of surprise from Sona because she never thought that a dragon like Issei would be willing to bow to them. Rias on the other hand put a hand on his shoulder and brought him up.

"Don't worry we will save them, so please don't lower yourself okay?" Issei nodded while Sona smiled. She knew that while Rias may have been spoiled it doesn't change the fact that she is still a Gremory. They were always known for their kindness. Sona went over to Kaori and brought out her pieces and put a pawn piece on her, so did Rias, but when they did the chant. It didn't work, so they proceeded to put more pieces. Sakura took three of Rias's pawns and Kaori much to everyone's surprise took the rest of Sona's pawns with two of them mutating. In the end the two are now devils although at this point Inaros appeared on Issei's shoulder and had said something that brought a huge amount of surprise to everyone. Especially Issei who was holding the two close vowing to protect them.

["Tia?!"] It was at this point that a new gear appeared on Kaori's right shoulder. It was also a pauldron like Issei's but unlike Issei's, whose shape is that of a scarab, It was in the the shape of a samurai's shoulder guard, but unlike those this one seemed to be made with a beautiful celestial blue steel along with a deep navy blue gem in the middle. It was also at this moment that it began to speak.

{"Inaros?! Is that really you?!"} The gear began to speak much to the surprise of the everyone except the two gears.

["It is, my mate I thought that I would never see you again! But why are you a sacred gear?"] This brought a slight chuckle from the now named Tia.

{"Well after hearing about what happened to you that fateful day. I sort of went berserk in the underworld and well after a lot of work and taking a couple leaders with me, and scaring a lot more. I was defeated and now here we are!"} This brought a deadpan stare from everyone especially Inaros, who could only stare, but then let out a hearty laugh.

["Why am I not surprised, but that's besides the point. Now that you are awake what are you going to do now?"] This brought attention to the gear.

{"First off I'm going to change my host into a dragon so that I will require the help of her new master."} Sona went up to her.

"I am her master, what is it that you require of me?" Sona said, and while she is scared, she promised to help Issei.

{"You lot still have that strange way of healing right? You know the one where you get naked and simply lay next to them?"} Sona nodded. {"Okay then I just need to borrow some of your magic over the week and you! Boy!"}

"Yes?!" Issei knew when to show respect, especially since it's Inaros's mate.

{"You better make sure that bitch and her cronies don't leave this place. After what they did to my host, her friend and the young child. You better make sure that they don't leave this place alive."} At first Issei was confused, but then he adopted a serious look and gave a nod.

"Don't worry I warned Raynare and I'm pretty sure that whoever is with her has no business being here so don't worry, I'll bury them." Issei said as he set the two girls down. As he stood up Mittelt quickly run up to him. "Mittelt stay with the girls. I have business to attend to." Mittelt at first was scared, but a gentle hand from Koneko was enough to calm her down. "Koneko can I trust you to keep her safe?" Koneko nodded.

"Stay safe Ise." Koneko said as she lifted Mittelt. Ise nodded and looked at the two heiresses.

"Sorry about this, but could you keep them safe?" Sona nodded as she lifted Kaori and Yuuto lifted Sakura. "You know Yuuto I'm sure that if Sakura was awake she would probably pass out considering she is one of your fangirls." This got a laugh from Yuuto and the others as Issei went to where the old church is leaving behind the two peerages. Saji being somewhat reasonable started to state his doubts.

"Hey is that a good idea? I'm mean sure he was strong enough to scare us, but will he be able to handle a fallen and a bunch of cronies?" This made Mittelt puff her cheeks out in frustration. Before she hopped out of Koneko's arms and went up to Saji and gave him a kick in the shin. "Ah hey ow! What did you do that for kid?" But he was met with a pout from Mittelt.

"Big brother can handle them! I know because I saw him train with Mr. Azazel before! And he also beat Vali and Vali is super strong!" Mittelt innocently said, but one name alone was enough to fill them with dread except Saji.

"Wait did you say, Azazel?" Rias asked Mittelt who nodded. "Are you sure you're not lying, but this made Mittelt puff her cheeks."

"I'm not! I mean if I did and Kali finds out, then she pinches my cheeks!" Mittelt said. Now the two heiresses have a potential problem on their hands and it involves their new friend, but they knew that he doesn't have a hidden agenda against them. So they'll at least give him the benefit of the doubt. But they had to at least ask.

"Mittelt if you don't mind me asking, how does Issei know Azazel?" Mittelt tilted her head in a cute way, but nevertheless complied.

"Big Brother used to live at the Grigori when he was small, but then he left when he was around thirteen and after a couple years he came back, but he was very sad, and before we knew it poof! Gone! He left again!" This at first rang warning bells, but then another question popped up. 'What happened in Issei's life.'

"Well other than that let's hurry up and get going Mittelt you can stay with Koneko if you want." Rias said as Koneko picked up the small girl and Mittelt bobbed her head in confirmation. But another thought went through her head in the meantime. 'Stay safe Issei.'

**Meanwhile with Issei**

"Well, well, well! If it ain't a Shitty devil worshipper!" A white haired man said with a sneer. Issei on the other hand was not impressed, and even if he was it would probably be because this guy may be better than the other exorcists that he senses in the abandoned church. Although another thought popped up in his head.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't a stupid priest! How many kids did you fuck today, or are you to busy taking it up the ass to try?" Issei said and to his credit it seems the priest quickly took offense to that.

"Well it seems like it's my lucky day! If I couldn't redeem the shitty holy maiden, or those two shitty angels then I will just have to redeem you! The name's…" But before he could say anything else he jumped out of the way as a large wrench came out of nowhere and slammed itself into the ground. "Hey! Isn't it rude to interrupt…"

"Shuddup! I couldn't care less about the name of some B-grade villain! I'm here because I got a score to settle and to get rid of a bunch of exorcists and I still see a bunch of them!" Issei yelled out as he charged at the other exorcists inside the church, and before they could do anything else a sandstorm appeared inside the church and quickly made work of the grunts quickly effectively ripping apart every last one them except for one who was able to move out of the way. After the sandstorm passed the lone priest was terrified to see nothing but sand surrounding him and Issei standing in front of him shaking his head quickly. "Crap I think I got sand in my clothes again." Issei said as the one lucky priest who moved out of the way witnessed the carnage. He knew he had to get out of here and fast. So he did what any sensible coward always does. And threw a flashbang at Issei which banged in front of him giving him more than enough time to run away. "Crap…"

["Well you know how those villains are. Those who live to run away, live to run another day!"] Issei couldn't help but face palm at Inaros's words, but he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream coming from downstairs. He had to hurry.

Raynare was currently in front of a cross and on the cross was a girl who seems to be around Koneko's age and she was screaming in pain from what the cross was doing to her.

"Finally when this is done. I won't be considered a failure! Maybe then Azazel could love me! I mean Twilight healing is a really rare sacred gear." Raynare thought to herself as the girl was still screaming and to the side of the cross was a blue haired fallen who was covered in cuts and bruises, but luckily she was still conscious.

"Stop Raynare… it's not too late…" But she was only met with a kick to the gut and for Raynare to step on her face.

"Shut up Kaliwarner! This is all your fault! If you hadn't killed Dohnaseek and sent that half breed to wherever you sent her, then I wouldn't have had to attack those two. Well at least I know that the devils won't gain any new users!" Raynare began to giggle softly before going into a full blown madwoman kind of laughter while walking away from Kaliwarner. "And with the twilight healing I'll be invincible! Maybe then I'll finally gain Azazel's attention! I won't have to worry about finding a purpose anymore! And it's all thanks to the holy maiden!" Raynare turned to where the Holy maiden should be and is only met with broken chains and an empty sacred gear extractor. Raynare became furious and turned towards Kaliwarner. Only to be met with nothing but air. She couldn't believe what just happened, she was so close to finally achieving her goals and finally be able to impress Azazel, but now she couldn't do anything. She is not mad. She is beyond furious! Sadly for her that anger became cold, cold dread when she felt something clamp itself tightly on one of her wings. She turned her head slowly, praying to whoever bothered to listen that it wasn't who she thought it was. Sadly for her, her prayers were ignored as her violet eyes were met with golden eyes. But instead of the usual amount of kindness that is in them. They held nothing but cold fury. "I… Ise… fancy meeting you here?" She was only met with a fist to the face and before she met the ground she was pulled back up by her wing.

"Yes fancy meeting you here. Didn't I tell you to keep your nose clean?" Issei said as he threw Raynare to the extractor. She hit the extractor with a great impact and Issei was simply walking towards her.

"I was just doing my job! Please Ise surely you can understand!" The only response she got was another fist to face. The force of the impact was more than enough to knock her out.

"I do understand. I'm also doing my job." Issei said as he grabbed the chains and tied them to Raynare. "Man I hate this job, but someone's gotta do it." Issei said as he began to leave the church along the way he helped Kali up, since she was being held up by the girl, who seemed to be stronger than she looks considering that she was chained to the extractor. "Let's get out of here." As the two walked to the outside, Issei learned Asia's name and learned of the circumstances of what has happened and what brought her here to Kuoh. Once they made it outside of the church, Issei looked at the church before he said something that sent a chill down Asia's spine. "I promised you Raynare that I will bury you if you do anything stupid. And what do you up and go do? Something stupid…" Issei said as a great amount of sand began to gather around the church that was beginning to fall apart. "At least the demolish companies won't spend as much money." Issei joked as the sand began to gather around in greater volume. This continued until the church was completely swallowed by the sand.

Meanwhile in the basement Raynare was beginning to wake up and noticed that there wasn't anyone and that it was even darker than what she expected. "Hello?" She was met with silence, until she heard it. She looked up and saw all the sand. She knew that she couldn't do anything else and just gave up. Meanwhile Issei brought his hands together and the sand pile collapsed in on itself, not only ending Raynare, but the tainted aura that the church had leaving nothing but a patch of land that is nothing but tightly packed sandstone.

"And that's that. Man I'm drained. Hey let's get going we still need to get Mittelt…" But he saw that the two girls were already asleep, clearly exhausted from everything that has happened. Issei scratched the back of his head as he picked the two of them up and walked back home. While he would've preferred if Kaori and Sakura didn't get involved, he knew that they are now part of the supernatural. Not only that he had to deal with the fact that he did pretty much destroy something that he shouldn't have destroyed and he is probably going to have to explain himself later, but that is later and right now he had to worry about taking the two girls home. "I'll deal with the consequences later." Issei said as he walked into the night.

Meanwhile Koneko was staring at a sleeping Mittelt who had a peaceful expression on her face. Koneko on the other hand had a big question on her mind. 'How did he know about Senjustu?' She would have to ask him when they meet next time.

* * *

**AND that is chapter 4! Sorry about rushing through the Raynare arc, it's just that I really didn't care much for it, and I originally wanted to have Kaori and Sakura be brought into the supernatural world separately, but I couldn't think about how, so in the end I wrote this and well I'm actually pretty happy with it. Next chapter Asia will enter the peerage. Issei explains a little bit of his past. Some Issei x Kaori fluff. Sakura being Sakura and Riser gets roasted. Also should I just use Male Vali or should I keep Fem Vali? Cus I am actually on the fence for this. Also Issei's weapon the large wrench, will actually play a part in a future arc, which I wanted to call the revolution arc! Yes it's an original arc, but I really just wanted to do something like this, since I've added some warframe parts to the story, so why not? Also Issei's past I plan on him confronting it after the Riser arc, and I'm pretty sure ya'll can guess what he actually is right? I'm pretty sure I made it obvious... I hope.**

**Also the reason why the chapter was late… Buried debts on Warframe. Enough said.**

**Please Read, Review, Enjoy and conquer Canada!**

**Or not actually don't that place is a nice place.**

**Have a good day!**


	5. Truths from the past, and new love

**Chapter 5! Whelp other than the usual saying that I don't own shit. Here we go and have a good day! And if you see a wasp nest… burn it. From a safe distance but burn it nevertheless. Also to Jmann69, that was by far the best idea I've ever heard! Thank you very much for the suggestion. Geras's abilities would make sense for Issei, except the time thing, nevertheless it would fit Issei well. All in all, thank you very much for the suggestion. Also I plan on doing another story with the whole twin thing, but I'll do it later after the Kokabiel arc. Also this chapter will begin to explain Issei's past and the reason Kokabiel went from war nut to a dad like character for Issei, it will also explain what Issei actually is, sooo I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Kaori woke up the first she noticed was that she was naked, not only that she was held close by Issei, who was at the side of her bed and Sona Shitori is right next to her naked as the day she was born, but before she could freak out, a voice in her head spoke a voice that belonged to someone she met in her dreams.

{I see that you finally woke up young one.} The voice quickly surprised Kaori, but she stayed in place because the last thing she needs is for a huge misunderstanding to sprout from her landing on top of either person beside her. {Do not worry young one. Issei is only holding you close because he was scared of losing you and because it sped up the transformation.} This calmed Kaori down, but another question popped up.

"Transformation? What do you mean?" At first she was confused, but then she remembered the events that occured last night and before she knew it she flew out of bed, knocking Ise down in the process. "Crap what happened to Mittelt? Is that bitch still out there?!" Surprisingly he was still asleep, Sona on the other hand woke up with a start, since she did not expect Kaori to suddenly get up after everything that has happened.

"Kaori what was wrong?" Kaori turned towards Sona and the first question that popped up

"First what happened to Mittelt? Secondly how did you get in my house, thirdly why is Ise here? (Not that I mind) Finally, How am I alive?" Kaori asked in a rapid fire fashion along with radiating an unknown power that would've scared anyone, but thankfully Sona was able to keep a calm head as she begins to answer Kaori's questions.

"To answer them with the important one being last. I teleported in here along with you. Don't worry I managed to convince your parents." Even though she used magic, but she can't say that now. "Ise is here because Tiamat told me to call him here so that he can help with the transformation. He came quickly because I'm sure that he still blames himself for not being able to protect you. The reason you're still alive is because at the time of your death, I was able to revive you while Rias revived Sakura as devils. I'll explain that later when we meet at the ORC later. Finally Mittelt is with Kaliwarner at Ise's home. Even though they were supposed to leave, she really wanted to make sure that you're okay." This helped calm Kaori down considering everything that has happened, but now another problem has shown up.

"Wait does that mean that Ise saw everything?" Kaori asked with dread apparent in her voice. But before she could reach for the shinai Sona was able to calm her down.

"Don't worry. Issei was a complete gentleman when he helped with the transformation process. I'm pretty sure that he was only holding you because he was afraid."

"Afraid? Why would he be afraid? I mean he's a dragon." This surprised Sona since she didn't expect Kaori to know anything about the supernatural. Let alone the fact that Issei is a dragon. Now she wonders what else does she know.

"How did you know about that? I would've thought that you wouldn't know anything about the supernatural considering that you were a human." Kaori at first was confused but then it clicked she pulled an Issei.

"I wasn't supposed to know was I?" Sona couldn't hide her surprise at how Kaori was able to stay calm in this situation, since an average human…

'Scratch that she's now a dragon-devil, nevertheless she shouldn't have known anything about the supernatural.' Sona thought about what could've led to Kaori knowing about the supernatural, but before she could begin to brainstorm. The culprit began to stir and in all honesty he wasn't looking to good considering all the worrying he's done.

"...Huh... Morning already?" Issei asked as he got and rubbed the back of his head. Nursing a throbbing pain that he remembered shouldn't be there. "Did something hit me while I was a...sleep…" Issei couldn't hide his blush from seeing Kaori in the nude, even though he was able to stay calm at first, mostly due to the fear of Inaros's mate getting angry at him. He quickly got up and left the room quickly because he didn't want to meet her shinai again. He was sure that this time he would most certainly die if he got hit with that. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to peep!" Kaori heard from the other side of the door, but then she looked down and remembered that she was still naked. While she wanted to be mad at first she let it go considering that Issei did help with the transformation process. Kaori went to her closet and quickly picked out some casual clothes along with Issei's cloak, although in all honesty it is more of a coat, one that she secretly enjoyed wearing every now and then. She turned towards Sona, who while Issei ran and Kaori was busy being embarrassed dressed herself in the school uniform.

"Alright Ise we're decent you can come back in now!" Kaori yelled out to Issei, who was currently waiting outside of her room. As he came in the first thing he noticed was Kaori wearing his cloak and then Sona who he didn't notice, but he knew better than to say anything. "Hey Issei if you don't mind me asking what happened after Sona revived me and Sakura?" Issei took a seat while the girls took a seat at the edge of Kaori's bed. While it is nice that he has their attention, he would've been happier if it wasn't because they were asking about his latest kills. Something that Issei never truly enjoyed was killing or hurting anyone in general. He would much rather just enjoy life with a smile, but he also knew that it is naive to think that just being nice will help, he understood that quite well after learning the hard way.

"Well to put it simply, after confirming that you two were okay. I went to the church where Raynare and her cronies are, and well I made sure that they learned their lesson, permanently. I also made sure to clean up, so there's that." At this point Sona couldn't help but wonder about what he meant by "clean up", so asked a question that she is quite sure that she is not going to like the answer to.

"Issei… please tell me that you didn't destroy the church?" Sona began to sound a little scared, but when she saw Issei looking away whistling a little tune to himself, that was more than enough to answer her question. So like any calm, collected, well-respected leader, and representative of the youth devils she calmly reprimanded Issei for doing something that could be seen as a sort of reason to start a war. Which is a complete lie because she launched herself at Issei put her hands on his shoulders and shook him quite violently. "Issei you idiot! Do you understand what you have done!"

"I don't! I mean I don't see the problem! It wouldn't be the first!" This brought and even more violent reaction from Sona because now she had someone who has destroyed church property before!

"Issei what you did could be taken as an act of war!" At first Issei was confused but then it clicked and he knew he fucked up. At the time it was justifiable, or at least in his eyes, but now that he thought about it, it would probably explain why he couldn't get close to certain areas in Italy without getting attacked on sight. That would also explain why Adriano began laughing about a stupid name that he has heard about when he went to those certain areas to get some stuff for the village. All in all, Issei began to have a feeling that this may bite him in the ass later down the line.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure that this time it could be justifiable! I mean the fallen were there and I'm pretty sure that they may have desecrated the place. So I'm sure if any church agents show up they will see that it was completely justifiable!" Issei tried calming Sona, but then Kaori became curious.

"Ise, what did you do to the church?" Issei knew he couldn't lie to her or more like he couldn't bring himself to lie to her… the shinai also helped as well.

"Oh I pretty much gathered a huge amount of sand and used it to completely… crush… the... church…fuck." This brought a smile from Kaori, because at least Issei was still Issei. Sona on the other hand.

"Issei first off why did you…" Sadly before she finish her question she saw Issei jumping out of the window and running away. Kaori couldn't help but laugh because Sona was thrown for a loop and Issei was probably halfway towards home.

"Calm on let's go if what you said is correct then Ise should be heading back home to check on Mittelt. I'll explain to you everything I know while on the way." Kaori said as she opened the door for Sona to leave. "Also I should also probably ask Ise about how he feels about me." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Alright I should be safe now!" Ise looked behind him hoping that he lost Sona, because in all honesty he did not expect that kind of strength from someone who looks so small. Well now that he thought about the first person to have great strength and a small frame would be.

"Ise." Koneko said as another blonde haired blur tackled him from behind.

"Big Brother!" Mittelt yelled out as she settled herself on Issei's back. Issei on the hand, had a meeting with the ground. "Big brother? Why are you kissing the ground?" Mittelt couldn't hide her confusion at why her big brother was kissing the ground, but then she saw a hand grab him by the neck and pick him, coincidentally dropping Mittelt on her butt. She looked up and saw Koneko helping Issei up. Mittelt was no longer dressed as a gothic and instead was wearing a blue dress that used to belong to Koneko before. All in all, Issei would definitely call her adorable. "Big brother! We can't find Kali or Asia!" Mittelt said, and when Issei let out a laugh and Koneko had a smile on her face. That was until they heard some hard panting behind them and saw a blue haired woman who is currently wearing a suit, and a blonde haired nun. Issei couldn't help but smile at his sister in all but blood and the person he rescued from the fallen in front of him. Mittelt on the other hand charged at Kali and simply hugged her. Kali couldn't help but return the hug. Asia couldn't help but giggle at the sight of two sisters simply feeling safe with the other.

"Hey sis, I take it that Mittelt outran you again." Issei couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, but Mittelt was able to rub salt in the wound by simply being Mittelt.

"No, Kali is just...!" Issei knew what she was going to say and so did Kali and before they knew it Kali lifted her quickly and began to pinch her cheeks. Issei and Koneko on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the reaction. This was pretty much the scene the two heiresses along with their respective peerages are seeing with Issei and Koneko leaning on each trying not fall over from laughing so much, while Kali held Mittelt in the air pinching her cheeks, Mittelt crying about the pinching, but also laughing because of Kali's reaction and Asia trying to diffuse the tension only for Kali to turned her attention to her and Asia is now the one getting her cheeks pinched. Mittelt couldn't help but laugh, or at least until Kali turned to her again. Rias couldn't help but laugh at the scene, while Sona still had a stoic look on her face. Well as stoic as she could muster because the scene was quite amusing. Kaori and Sakura on the other hand went up to the group and when Mittelt saw them. She went from a giggling mess to a sobbing mess as she launched herself at Sakura and Kaori. Kaori caught Mittelt while Sakura was next to her patting her back trying to help her calm down, but from the looks of it Kaori was able to soothe Mittelt, so Sakura simply stood next to her.

"There, there. It's not your fault little one, so please don't worry. We don't hate you, we were actually worried for you. Are you okay little one?" Kaori said and thankfully Mittelt nodded in her shoulder. "That's good. Don't worry Mittelt, I'm sure that your big brother made the bad people go away. So don't worry." Kaori motioned for Issei to come and help with Mittelt. Something that he did immediately because when one were to think about it, Mittelt must still be blaming herself for what happened to Kaori and Sakura. When he arrived Kaori handed Mittelt to Issei and he began to pat her back to help with soothing her. Mittelt tried to stop her crying, but Issei only told her to let it out. And so she did while Kaori was there also holding Mittelt. The scene itself is in a way heartwarming. Two adults soothing a child, it looked like they were a couple and Mittelt is there child. While she was crying the two just held her close to them just so she would feel safe. After a little bit of time passed while Mittelt let all her worries out she went to sleep in Issei's arms. The two new dragons looked at each other and nodded an unspoken message sent to each other. But then they heard a cough from a certain pink haired devil. When the two turned towards the others they were met with smiles from everyone, but one smile immediately filled them with dread. It was the smug smile of Sakura who pretty much might as well say 'fucking finally'.

"Um let's head back to my place and we can talk more about the situation there, and so we can take this little munchkin to bed." Issei said while he and Kaori began to walk to his house along with the peerages of both Rias and Sona. They thought that since they were both going to Issei's house they might as well take the chance to introduce everyone to the new members. While on their way back Rias and Sakura couldn't help but notice that the two dragons were holding hands. Quite an endearing sight considering the words one of them said to the other a couple days ago. While the two devils were began to talk about what this could mean. The two dragons began to whisper to each other talking about what was said the other day.

"So… Ise I was wondering… about the other day…" Kaori didn't have to speak because she felt Issei hold her hand in a firm yet strong grip.

"I… also feel the same way Kaori, but you know about my friend and…" Issei tried to ease her to a rejection because he didn't want to be sleazy and Kaori is someone that deserves to be happy after everything that has happened, but Kaori was quick to say something that almost made Issei drop Mittelt.

"Don't worry we can just make a harem." Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing and this is coming from Kaori of all people. But nevertheless he might as well follow up.

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't you be against it?"

"At first I was, but then when I thought about it… it's you of all people that I'll be with. You have a wonderful heart. You're always willing to help others and you become friends with everyone you meet. To be honest I wouldn't think of anyone else to be with. That and you being great with kids and easy on the eyes are a bonus." Kaori said with a wink. This brought a blush from and a look of surprise from Issei. First off Issei is happy that he didn't have to worry about hurting Kaori, but the thing that surprised Issei was that…

"Did you just make a joke?" Issei couldn't believe but then she goes and kisses him on the cheek. It was one surprise after the other for Issei, but he sighed and simply held her a little closer.

"I take it that you closing the distance is you saying yes?" Kaori said as she brought her head to his shoulder.

"Yep… I guess I'll be in your care now huh?" Kaori couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Yep! Let's get along… honey." Issei couldn't but let out a happy hum from hearing that.

"Yeah, let's get along… dear." At that point the group finally arrived back home and when they entered they didn't expect such a nice place for someone who lived alone. Issei turned to the group and smiled his usual cheesy smile. "Well everyone come on in and make yourself at home! As the saying goes Mi casa es su casa! I'm gonna go take Mittelt to bed and I'll join you lot in a bit. Issei said as he went upstairs to tuck Mittelt in. While he was doing that Koneko went over to the couches and began to turn the tv on while the others began to make themselves at home. Yuuto was actually the first one to notice the book shelves that were filled with all kinds of books from different techniques to mostly cook books.

"Wow I didn't think that he would have this many books." Kali couldn't hide her amusement at the knight's observation.

"Well it shouldn't be that surprising considering who practically raised him." This brought the attention of everybody in the room.

"Can you tell us about his past Kaliwarner?" Rias asked, but Kali only shook her head.

"His past is not for me to discuss but I can tell you that he was raised by one of the cadres. So I guess you can tell that he is not one to be taken lightly. But don't worry, Ise is originally from Kuoh and he is in all sense of the word a neutral party." This brought a sense of relief from everyone. At this point they began to have a normal conversation from what Kali does for a living, to Sakura talking about Rias's disposition to sleep naked. It was at this point that Akeno said something that turned everyone's eyes to the newest dragon. Although another reason she did that is because she saw Issei and he put a finger to his mouth, so he could have a chance to surprise her.

"So Kaori… if you don't mind me calling you Kaori. Are you and Ise an item?" This brought a spit take from Kaori as she spat out what she was drinking, and Issei to almost fall forward on his face. Although poor Saji who was trying to flirt with Sona was hit with the full brunt of the spit take. Koneko helped Kaori by patting her back to help, but Kaori couldn't help but be embarrassed at what Akeno said. Nevertheless she composed herself and answered honestly.

"Yep he and I are dating although I did tell him that I am okay with a harem. Although I probably should've told him that as long as me and the others get along." At this point Issei was right behind her and hugged her from behind putting his head on top her head.. This brought a surprise eep from Kaori, but the reaction from the others just said that they knew he was there. Kaori while she may have at first tried to jump out of his arms, this time she just settled down and let him hug her. "I take it that Mittelt is in bed now?" Issei nodded at this. "Good. I just hope that she doesn't have any nightmares."

"Yeah. To be honest I was a little hesitant to take her to bed…" Issei said and Kaori couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah. To be honest she really can be baby at times, but maybe this time we could've held her a little longer… you know… just to be sure that she's okay." Kaori wouldn't admit it, but she really did enjoy the feeling that came with comforting Mittelt. She didn't understand why but she enjoyed the feeling of protecting Mittelt. Thankfully Tia is there to help explain.

{Well I could be slightly at fault for that considering who you are with and who my mate is.} This surprised Kaori because when she first met her, she just started by going on a rant about Altera and Devona acting like children and that the next time she sees them then they are going to get quite the earful at that point Kaori woke up. {I guess I never got the chance to explain.} At this point everyone looked at Kaori with a surprised look, but the one who was surprised the most was Inaros himself.

[Tia, did you not tell Kaori about being a dragon?] This was met with a laugh from inside the sacred gear.

{Ehehe well… no I mean I did try when she was asleep!}

"But when we first met didn't you go on a whole rant about how Altera and Devona ruined your chances at…" But Kaori was interrupted by Tia.

{Okay okay I know that I was being a little petty, but would anyone blame me?}

[Yes]

{Shut up Inaros}

[It's been a couple thousand years now!]

{They denied me the chance to have children!}

[We have Issei and Kaori! I mean yes they are dating now, but you get what I mean!] This brought a blush from Kaori and Issei, and a good laugh from everyone. After a while of grumbling, even Tia couldn't help but concede.

{I… guess… you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that when I see those two again. They are going to get quite the earful!} At this point Inaros wanted to ask a question that was haunting him for a while.

[By the way Tia?]

{Yes Inaros?}

[Why did they start fighting?] This brought an awkward silence, but it was only met with an annoyed sigh.

{I don't think you're gonna like it, but it's because of stupid pride. They let their pride blind them and in the end it costed you everything.} At this point Rias had to ask because from what she learned from Sona is that those two never did get along.

"What do you mean if you don't mind me asking?"

[Don't worry about it, but the reason why it costed me everything is because of one of my abilities that transfered the damage they take to me. I was able to take it since I have quite the high amount of life force compared to those two. Unfortunately it didn't change the fact that even I have my limits. In the end they saw my weakened body then the three factions and well the rest is history.] At this point Sona was the one who spoke up.

"Yes the two heavenly dragons, Ddraig, The Red Dragon of Domination and Albion, The Vanishing Dragon of Supremacy…" But once again the two dragons interrupted Sona and by interrupt, they bursted out laughing. At first Sona was confused, but then she became a little frustrated since she was interrupted. After a bit of time passed the two dragons were starting to calm down. Although it was actually Inaros who calmed down, while Tia was still a giggling mess.

[I'm sorry young one. It's just that why would Altera and Devona call themselves such ridiculous names. I mean, come now! The Red Dragon of Domination and The Vanishing Dragon of Supremacy? Oh goodness I most certainly wouldn't call those two those names.]

"What do you mean?" Sona asked and at that point Tia was able to calm down.

{It's just that, those two aren't as noble as you would expect. Then again in all honesty I think Inaros was the only one that had some kind of sanity.}

[Remember that one time I was in the ground?]

{I stand corrected.}

"What about you Tia?" Kaori asked in hopes that she may be normal..

[How about we change the subject to something that won't shatter Kaori's mind?] At that point Kaori's face went pale at learning that the dragon in her gear might be insane. [If it makes you feel better, at least she is not the Boob Dragon or the Butt Dragon, AKA the Red dragon and Vanishing dragon.] Kaori did feel a little better, but she was still a little scared of what sort of quirk Tia has. At this point Rias coughed into her hand getting everyone's attention.

"Yes of course thank you Inaros. Well then, first things first, Ise thank you for having us and thank you for taking care of the fallen at the church."

"No prob, the bitch had it coming after the whole fiasco she caused, but I do need to say this at least. One of them was somehow able to escape, so I recommend staying vigilant for a couple weeks. Not only that I think the church may end up sending some agents to Kuoh sooner or later because I may or may not have…"

[He destroyed the church that the fallen were using.]

"... That and if I remember correctly the church isn't as nice as the fallen…" Issei said, but at that point Rias jumped at him and began to shake him violently.

"ISSEI! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Issei on the other hand was incredibly dizzy and looked really pale. Nevertheless he answered as honestly as he could.

"Got rid of Fallen and Stray exorcists, oh are you talking about the church thing?" Everyone couldn't help but just stare at Issei like was an idiot. "Don't worry it's at the request from the Grigori, so I'm pretty sure that Uncle Azazel is explaining everything to the leaders of heaven! Then again I wonder how he is?" Issei couldn't help but wonder about him, but it was cut short once Rias began to shake him again. Along with everyone having a good laugh at the comedic scene the two desplayed.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Azazel**

"Oh come on Michael! I'm sure Ise didn't mean anything about it and didn't you give permission for the other one?" Azazel said as he threw his arm around Michael a cup filled with whatever drink he has this time.

"I know that Issei doesn't mean it, but it doesn't change the fact that the church is going to send some people to Kuoh because this isn't the first time that Issei crushed a church."

"Oh come now! Those ass hats completely deserved for what they were doing to that village!" Azazel at this point couldn't hide his displeasure at what the people at that one particular church did.

"Yes but the point still stands that, we must send someone to at make sure that he isn't a threat to the peace that we are maintaining." But another voice made itself known.

"You mean the peace that we are struggling to maintain you mean? Because you do know that with what some devils are doing, and what Raynare has done. We should've gone to war a long time ago. What my son did is practically irrelevant compared to what others have done." This voice belonged to none other than the angel of the stars, Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel, what are you getting at?" Azazel asked because he knows that Kokabiel is someone that has been trying to get the factions to make a proper peace treaty. He was one of the very few leaders to try.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe it is time for us to make a proper treaty! The longer we delay this, the closer the chance is for other factions to attack us!" Michael sighed at Kokabiel's words even though he means well it doesn't change the fact that doing that may not end well for anyone.

"Kokabiel, while I may agree that it is best to make a treaty, we still do not know of what may happen if we reveal the truth of what happened to God. It may end up being the end of Heaven as we speak." MIchael told Kokabiel once again.

"And the fact that many innocents were lost because of this cold war of ours, doesn't mark anything?! I mean you had to excommunicate many good people because of the glitch in the system. Not only that there's also the fact the holy sword project was allowed to happen!" Michael couldn't hide the look of regret on his face. Even he had to agree with Kokabiel on this.

"Why are you trying so hard for peace Kokabiel? I mean in the past you were trying everything in your power to start it again. That was until a couple decades ago, when you suddenly changed your tune. But just when I thought everything was getting better, you end up going to devil territory for months at a time. So what gives Kokabiel?" Azazel asked with an exasperated tone of voice. He was at first annoyed by Kokabiel and his tries to start the war, but when he changed his tune of trying to make a proper treaty, he couldn't help but be a little happy. That was until he found out about this traveling to devil territory for months at a time. Heck he was tempted to send Kokabiel to Cocytus because of that. Kokabiel on the other hand knew he was backed to a corner, so he knew that he had to reveal the truth.

"Azazel please understand that I have a reason."

"Then what is it?! There must be a reason right?" Kokabiel was going to try to retort but he knew that if he did then it's possible Issei could be at risk.

"It's actually because of Ise's mother." This got the attention of the two leaders. From what they learned about Issei, is that he was apart of a tragedy that resulted in the loss of his family, not only that he was also in critical condition when he arrived. In a way this began to bring some details that he never noticed. Especially when Kokabiel was with Ise. He saw the fatherly love that he never thought he would see from someone like him. "Surely you must know of what Ise actually is right?" Kokabiel looked at Azazel and Michael, but they shook their heads. "Well he is actually half yokai." This brought a great amount of surprise from Azazel and a shocked look from Michael, the reason being quite obvious.

"How? I mean I never even noticed anything that could hint to what he is. Heck I thought he was always a human."

"Then explain how he was able to use senjutsu so naturally" Kokabiel said. "Not only that did you not notice the many times that Kuroka tried to make him have kids with her?"

"I thought it was because he was naturally talented! And you know how Kuroka is with trying to repopulate the nekoshou race again. I mean there was the time when she blasted Vali with the raygun and tried with her!"

"That is true. Honestly I hope Kuroka tries to ease up on the whole thing…"

"Actually now that I think about it. Didn't she also make a comment about Issei and how he is hiding something?" Kokabiel couldn't help but wonder how was he able to be a leader for so long, but then again Azazel did keep everyone safe along with making some artificial sacred gears that was once believed to be impossible… except for that Raygun that is something that everyone agreed was the worst thing that he has made.

"I'm guessing that you have an idea on what he is then?" Kokabiel asked.

"Yes it's starting to make sense, but why did you go to devil territory?"

"Like I said it's because of Ise's mother. She is someone that I fell in love with and her with me."

"Then why was she with her husband at the time?" At this point Kokabiel looked at him with a small glare.

"It's because she was forced into the marriage. Her family was held hostage and in the end, she ended up having that man's child after many other failures. What he didn't know was that she was a yokai. Who would've thought that he would have such a violent reaction to the discovery. Thankfully at that point I was able to get her family out of their situation, not only that I was able to free her from that marriage taking her family to Kyoto, and the reason I disappeared for months at a time was because…"

"You were helping in raising the child… that child being Ise."

"Yes, but once her former husband found out about it he reacted violently. To the point that he forced one of Ise's friends to lose control of her sacred gear."

"Wait but how did he find them?! Surely you must've done everything in your power to ensure her safety."

"Yes, but sadly there are those that wanted the war to start again. They somehow found her information, along with information on potential sacred gears and sent it to her former husband." Kokabiel remembered how those fallen tried to goad him into starting a war. "I remember how they told me that some devils did it, but I knew the owners of the territory at the time and that they were okay with me being there as long as I don't hurt anyone. Heck there were time when they babysat little Ise while Miyabi and I went off on a date! It is sad that they died, so long ago… Nevertheless once the fallen came to get me. Well let's just say that when I saw the look they gave Ise… I just let loose." Kokabiel couldn't hide the cynical laugh he let out, but he gathered himself so as to not scare them. "At the time, I sealed Ise's memories along with placing a seal on him to hide what he is."

"But why? I mean surely Ise would've wanted to know about his past!" Azazel asked Kokabiel.

"Think about it Azazel… his mother is someone who was forced into a loveless marriage to man who only saw her as a conquest. And he is the child of the two. I'm sure Issei would end up hating himself if he finds out."

"But what if he ends up learning about his origins?" Michael raised a good point to Kokabiel, one that he knew he had to attend to soon. Because from what he heard from Penemue. Issei is starting to question his past.

"I will just have to be there to help him…"

"And what if you can't?" Kokabiel was confused at first, but then he thought about it.

"I believe in Ise, and I think I may have something that could help." Kokabiel said.

"And what is it? If you don't mind me asking." Michael asked.

"Don't worry Michael. Oh by the way how is Irina?"

"She is progressing very well, sadly she isn't ready to be a brave saint yet."

"How do you mean?"

"I think she is still holding herself accountable for what happened to Issei. I even tried to tell her that he is alive, but she wouldn't believe it." Kokabiel couldn't help but feel a little sad after hearing that, since he did consider Irina like the daughter he never could have.

"Do you think that is possible to send her to Kuoh? I mean you did say that they may end up sending some agents to Kuoh to determine the threat Ise poses. Which if I may add, is very small. Unless provoked." Michael understood what he was trying to do, and honestly he believes that it may do her some good.

"I will see what I can do, but I will not promise anything."

"That is all I ask. I will also try to send something to Ise's godmother, so that she can expect to see him soon." Kokabiel left the room leaving the two leaders to continue discussing what they were discussing about, but one thing began to go through Kokabiel's head as he took a locket out of his coat, when he opened it, it was a family photo of him with Miyabi and Issei on his shoulders, standing alongside them is the Shidou family with Mrs. Shidou having an arm draped around Miyabi's shoulder and Mr. Shidou had Irina on his shoulders. "I would be more than happy to see everyone again, sadly for peace to finally come some sacrifices have to be made…" Kokabiel said to no one in particular as he made his way back to the Grigori.

**Okay and that is chapter 5. I hope I didn't ruin anything for ya. Also I was originally gonna have Ise reject Kaori, but then I thought, nope she went through enough crap as is. Also I'm sorry about not adding the whole Roasting Riser part and Asia in the peerage part, but I promise next chapter will have it. Sooo other than that please read and review and have a good day! Also once again shout out to Jmann69 for telling me about Geras, because honestly I was actually having problems with what to do with Issei's abilities aside from senjutsu and swordsmanship. So once again thanks!**


	6. A story, and a call

** Alrighty! Chapter 6, we are here to introduce pretty much the whole Riser arc in a nutshell! And by that I mean introduce Riser and his peerage along with a sort of… the point is the big fight will occur in one or two chapter from now! This chapter is pretty much other basic stuff from Asia, Kaori, and Sakura learning the roles in a peerage, to showing some of Issei's abilities. Honestly I'm kind of thankful that work isn't scheduling me that much, because I could work on the story a little more. Once again read, review, and blow that Kazoo! And please remember that I still don't own anything that appears in this story except for the story that I am currently writing.**

* * *

Issei is someone that could be considered strong. He has been trained by Kokabiel for many years, along with training under the best until he became thirteen after which he went on his own (along with his mentors until he became fifteen) to travel around and gain experience. He most certainly gained a fair amount of it, but that is a story for another time. Now with the years of experience from being taught by cadres, to elder dragons, to Adriano and his many ways counter a person to Aria and her ways of tricking a person to the point that they begin to doubt their own existence. He was not a big fan of that especially against her Alibis, he may have learned how to make something similar to that, but it is pretty much a knock off version of hers. Nevertheless Issei considers himself a strong well-rounded fighter, so he never expected to shaken to the point where he might pass out. Especially with a devil heiress of all people. What a strange world. Thankfully before he could pass out, Sona was able to stop her from shaking Issei anymore. Although Issei could be described to see everything spinning.

"Help…" Issei said as he fell forward, thankfully Kaori is there to catch him and held him close. Although in all honesty she did think that he deserved it in a way. While Issei was enjoying the feeling of being close to his mate, he didn't hear the voice of Mittelt, who was now waking up from her small nap. Fortunately Kaori did and stood up to go get her. Unfortunately for Issei who was lost in the world of being in Kaori's chest he was dropped and his face met with the coffee table. "...Ow… Yeah I think I deserved that." Kaori couldn't help but laugh a little as she went to go get Mittelt. Meanwhile Kali was talking to Asia about being a devil.

"...I truly do think that it would be a good idea for you Asia. The church excommunicated you and the fallen are crazy."

"But weren't you trying to recruit me?" Asia asked.

"Not exactly, I was told to scout out sacred gear users and make sure that they aren't a threat, since you aren't a threat in the first place it would be smarter that you become a devil under one of the heiresses, because trust me when I say this if you end up going to the Grigori you may end up losing your mind." Asia couldn't help but shake at the thought, but Issei was quick to explain.

"What she's saying Asia is that everyone there is crazy and you may end up going crazy from being around so many crazies. Isn't that crazy?" Issei said with a red mark on his face clearly from the table

"Also didn't you say that you wanted to live a normal life?" Kali asked and she is met with a nod from Asia. "I'm sure that the devils will help with that, and considering that they let me and Mittelt stay here for so long, I'm sure that they will be kind to you." Kali reassured Asia with a smile. It was also at that moment that she looked to the two heiresses, who should most certainly be taking this matter seriously along with discussing on who will gain her power of healing courtesy of the Twilight healing. Sadly for her those two are not as serious as they should be, since they were currently having an intense game of rock, paper, scissors. A game that Rias won, albeit barely and by pure luck.

"Sonova!" Sona would've finished that phrase if it weren't for a certain long haired and somehow still ignored beauty coughing into her fist. "Ah yes, thank you Tsubaki. Well Asia if you choose to become a devil Rias will happily take you into her peerage and I will get started on working on the paperwork if you so desire.

"Um…" Asia was confused at first but when she looked at Kali she saw her nod at her with a warm expression on her face. "Yes! I would very much like that, thank you very much!" Rias smiled at Asia and her innocence and at the fact that she is going to gain a new piece to her peerage. At that point she summoned the case that has her pieces along and was about to open it, but sadly she accidently swung it out and hit Saji right in the jewels when she heard what her newest pawn said.

"Hey Ise did you know that Rias is a natural redhead?!" She couldn't hide her embarrassment from everyone when she heard that. In all honesty she never thought Sakura of all people would be like this then again she didn't really observe her. It didn't change the fact that she would've thought that since she was with Kaori that she would've been a little more controlled.

"Really so it's not fake?! Damn…I guess I owe you five bucks huh?" Issei said with a hint of disappointment in his tone. What's even worse is that she didn't expect Issei to be this carefree and silly. Although when she thought about it she should've noticed that when he first met them. Mostly by the way he called her "Red and Busty", thankfully she composed herself quickly.

"Sorry about that Saji, and Sakura, please don't tell Issei about my private life!" Sakura just gave a wink and a salute along with saying it in english which she is pretty sure she learned from Issei.

"Aye Aye Boss!" It was at this point that Kaori finally came down holding Mittelt who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, an act that is quite cute in the new couple's opinion.

"Good Morning…" Mittelt said as she got down and went to the couch, but when she saw Koneko she went over to her and sat in her lap. "...Comfy…" Mittelt said as Koneko couldn't help but smile at her. It was at this point that Rias finished the reincarnation ceremony and welcomed Asia into her peerage.

"Welcome to our family Asia." Asia saw the looks from everybody to Akeno being happy that she has a new little sister to Yuuto being happy that they are able to help someone. Koneko on the other hand is too busy patting Mittelt on the head to really pay attention to the new addition. Issei on the other hand is poking Saji to see if he is still alive. Sakura at this point also couldn't help but join in poking him. Thankfully after a couple pokes from the two Saji spoke up.

"I'm starting to think that I'm just the comedy relief here." Saji said as he stood up. Still a little wobbly from getting hit in the jewels. He was only met with laughs from the two people. Along with a pat on the shoulder from Issei.

"At least you're not hated! I mean as far as I know." Saji looked at Sakura something could resemble kindness but he was only met with a sight of sadism. One that Issei noticed quickly. "Sakura you're doing it again. I swear why do I have the feeling that you're gonna get along with Aki very well." Issei couldn't shake the feeling that Akeno is only using the whole great sister persona to hide something that he could consider terrifying.

"Okay, okay! I mean now that I think about aren't we all here for a reason?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"That is true we came to introduce our peerages to each other along with asking Issei some question about himself." Sona said in a serious tone, but Issei opened his mouth and...

"Aww that's sweet! I didn't think I had some fans!" Issei said, but Kaori thwacked him upside the head. "Sorry go on?" This brought some laughter from everybody, except for Mittelt who went to sleep while on Koneko's lap. Once again another act that the newly formed couple and Koneko find adorable.

"Right, well then I will go first. I am Sona Sitri, one of the co-owners of Kuoh, and this is my peerage." Sona gestured for everyone to begin introducing themselves. The first one was the still clearly ignored black haired beauty.

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra and I am the queen of her peerage. Please treat me well and Issei please stop with the pranks against the perverted duo." Everyone looked at him, but he was only whistling a tune and not acting suspicious at all. The next one to speak was the blue haired beauty that gave him that good kick. One that he could still feel even though he should've healed from it by now.

"I'm Tsubasa Yura and I took a rook piece, also Issei sorry about the kick." Issei only waved it off.

"It was still a good kick so it's all good." The next one to speak is a white haired girl.

"I'm Momo Hanakai and I'm one of President's bishops and this is Reya Kusaka another bishop who clearly has a crush on…" But Momo mouth was smacked shut by a brown haired girl, whose hair is styled into twin tails.

"Okay Momo, the world does not need to know that!" Next up is a clearly energetic reddish-brown haired girl.

"And I'm Tomoe Meguri! I'm a knight in Sona's peerage, please treat me well!" Finally the last one to introduce themselves, aside from Kaori is a brown haired girl who is also wearing her hair in twintails.

"I'm Ruruko Nimura I'm a pawn for Sona, it's nice to meet you." Everyone was looking at Kaori at this point. She quickly got the memo quickly and stood up to introduce herself.

"Kaori Murayama, and I'm a…"

"Pawn, Kaori you took seven pawns with a couple of them mutating to revive you." Sona said. Kaori nodded in thanks.

"I'm a pawn and from what we've seen earlier, I have a sacred gear called…" Thankfully Tia came to the rescue as she appeared on her shoulder.

{Karmic Retribution, unlike Oasis Aegis…}

"Wait, Inaros I thought you said it's called Oasis Adaptation?" Inaros couldn't help but cough a little.

[Well to explain that one… they both start with A.]

"Dammit Inaros."

[I'm sure they know what you mean!] While the two dragons were arguing Tia continued her explanation.

{Yes unlike Oasis Aegis that houses my mate. Karmic Retribution is a full offense gear. It is able to use my power to not only overpower an opponent but also in a way curse them just like Oasis Aegis…}

"Oh and you have the power to curse a mofo?! When were you gonna tell me about that?!"

[I didn't think you were gonna need considering your gear and your style of fighting you wingless drake!]

"Oh you did not just call me a wingless drake, you perverted thigh dragon!"

[Who told you that?!]

{...thus making them fight themselves in a way, Karmic Retirbution's curse is more of a damage curse where for every tick of damage they take, they will eventually take seven more. But if Kaori were to achieve balance breaker she will end up acquiring a power that could change the tides. So Kaori I hope you're ready for a hellish amount of training if you want to achieve balance breaker. Speaking of balance breaker. Boys!} Tia's voice was more than enough to make the two Oasis dragons stop arguing so as to not incur her wrath. {I believe it is time for you to introduce yourselves.} At the mention of introductions Issei knew that he may as well tell them more about himself, since they seem to be the kind bunch.

"Alrighty well then to say what was already said. I'm Issei Hyoudou and I was once a human, but now I'm a dragon thanks to my sacred gear, which I would've been happier if I actually learned the proper name of it, Oasis Aegis."

[Shut it.]

"Nevertheless, other than my Sacred Gear I also use senjutsu, CQC, that wrench that I threatened Rias with, sorry about that." Rias waved off his worries.

"It's okay, I'm sure I would've reacted the same way if it was my friends."

"Other than that, I also use a couple other things, and I also have another sword, but that one is too much of a pain to use. Even after all the work that went into forging it." This brought a look of confusion from everyone, but Yuuto is the first one to ask.

"What do you mean Ise?" At first Issei at first was hesitant to answer, but then again it couldn't hurt to show them. Forming a magic circle that seems to be used to seal stuff away, made everyone automatically tense up, they also began to worry when they saw the pained look Issei has, but nevertheless once he pulled the blade out everyone was shocked to see a great sword that looked like a certain demonic blade. "Ise is that what I think it is?" Issei looked like he was really struggling to hold the blade. To the point that he eventually put it back from where he got it.

"If you're thinking that it's Gram then you're both right and wrong." Issei said as he stood up to go get a drink.

"What do you mean? Is it not the Demonic Emperor Sword?" Sona asked.

"Well to put it bluntly it's half of it. What I mean to say is that, now that I think about it, it wasn't that too long ago when it was first shattered, heck it was recently forged into the Marduk half maybe a month before I came to Kuoh!" This brought multiple reactions from shock to surprise to worry about Issei's health, but the most obvious was Rias's.

"What do you mean it was shattered?! It's the strongest demon sword, so how could it be shattered?!" Rias yelled.

"Yes well, Excalibur was the strongest Holy Sword, but that thing was also shattered. Although now they have those damn fragments, but that's beside the point." What Issei didn't notice was the look of anger from Yuuto, since he was quick to hide it. "I mean Gram could easily be shattered if enough strain is put on it." At this point everyone is silent, but Yuuto is the first to break the silence, once Issei came back to the group

"So how was it shattered?" Issei took a large gulp of what he was drinking before he told them the story.

"Well let's just say that it was around half a year before I came to Kuoh."

* * *

**Flashback, a frozen wasteland…**

A heavily injured Issei was holding onto the wrench that was entrusted to him, as he stood against not only his former friends, but the very people that led to the missions failure after they led the enemy back home, thus leading to the tragedy that claimed too many lives. The very same tragedy that he has every intention of making them answer for.

"Come now Ise! I'm sure you know why we did this?!" A long, grey haired man shouted to Issei." This is Heracles, someone that Issei once held great respect for.

"It's because you never know when they will betray you so it's better to be safe than sorry!" A white haired young man said as he held Gram up, this was the owner of Gram, Siegfried. "Maybe if you had joined us Ingvild would still be alive." It was at this point Issei let off a cruel aura that scared the two of them. "I-Ise?"

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOU FUCKERS!" Issei yelled out as he charged at them. Heracles entered balance breaker and tried to stop him, but before he could hit Issei, Issei dissolved into nothing but sand. While Heracles stopped, Siegfried knew better when he tried to stop the attack from Issei. For the moment it looked like it worked, but then he heard something that he never thought he would ever hear. He looked up and saw the wrench not only clamping down on Gram, but it was beginning to break as Issei put even more force into his attack. Siegfried tried his best and Heracles couldn't do anything as the force was enough to knock him away.

"Ise stop! Gram! It's…" Sadly Siegfried's pleas fell on deaf ears as Gram broke into two pieces. But before Siegfried could react, Ise quickly grabbed a half and stabbed him with it. Siegfried screamed out as he looked down and saw one half of Gram inside of deep inside of his leg as he fell down. Issei picked up the other half with the intent to kill Siegfried with it, but before he could, He and Heracles were swallowed up by a mist and as soon as it appeared it disappeared taking Siegfried and Heracles with it. Issei wanted to try to find them, but a magic circle appeared below him and transported him…

* * *

**Back at Issei's house.**

"...After I was transported to the Grigori, I stayed for a couple months to recover after which Dad sent me to meet with someone that could help me reforge the half I kept from the battle. Who would've thought that he would've sent me to meet with Lady Hephaestus? After she finished forging Marduk, Dad and I stayed at Greece for a week before I decided to go back to Kuoh. After I came to Kuoh I saw Kaori and well the rest is history." Rias raised her hand to ask a question which Issei nodded for her to speak.

"Who's Ingvild?" At first Issei was confused but then he adopted a sad look, but it also shows a deep regret that he may be feeling.

"Someone who meant a lot to me, but now…" Some tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but Kaori was there to help him as she gave his hand a little squeeze to show that it's okay. "She is someone that I met during my travels, but then we arrived to a place in the underworld and well some things have happened. I would tell you more, but right now it's still a sore subject." Rias nodded in understanding. "Any other questions?" Sona was the next one to ask one.

"Tia mentioned you when she spoke of balance breaker, does that mean you have one?" At first Issei was confused, but then he remembered, that while he was asleep, Inaros was not.

"Inaros you told her about it didn't you?" Ise asked the slightly chuckling sacred gear.

[Not really but then again Tia has always been quite clever.] Issei sighed as he couldn't help think that maybe Kaori got the perfect gear for her.

"Well to answer your question, yes I have achieved balance breaker, I just rarely used it. I guess next up is the Gremory peerage huh?" Issei said as he wiped his eyes.

"Right! Well as you all know I'm Rias Gremory and I am one of the co-owners of the territory. As you can tell I have recently reincarnated Asia and she is one of my bishops."

"Umm hello it's nice to meet you." Asia said giving a small bow. Next up was Akeno.

"Hello I'm Akeno Himejima and I'm Rias's queen." Yuuto was the next one to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Rias's knight Yuuto Kiba, and also Issei is it okay if we have a spar sometime?" Issei couldn't help but smile at Yuuto.

"You're on!" Issei shouted with some gusto. Koneko was the next one to introduce herself, but she didn't move herself so that she doesn't bother Mittelt.

"I'm Koneko Toujou and I'm Rias's rook, also Issei when are we going to your mentor's diner?" Issei smiled and said another time.

"And I'm Saji Genshiro, I'm Rias's pawn along with taking four pawns." Saji tried to sound cool but at this point everyone moved on and Sakura was giving her introduction.

"I'm Sakura Katase and I'm a pawn for Rias, and to Kaori and Issei. Fucking Finally!" Sakura said as everyone let out a laugh while Kaori had a red blush. "Other than that, my sacred gear is blade blacksmith, which makes sense since I'm a captain of the kendo club!"

After Sakura finished everyone just relaxed at Issei's house after a bit of time passed Robin came by to bring food for everybody, along with bringing a fair amount of extra food for Koneko much to her happiness, along with Mittelt moving to Akeno, and while Rias was a little worried because she knew of her past, when Akeno looked at Mittelt she let her onto her lap and held her close much to Mittelt's happiness. After a couple hours passed everyone was simply relaxing that was until a magic circle that belongs to the Gremory house appeared and outside of it a beautiful victorian maid came out of it.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Issei couldn't help but be a little miffed that someone just suddenly appeared in his house, but since it's the Gremory's he was okay with it.

"Lady Rias, I have tried to contact you about the meeting, but you haven't been answering, along with not being at the old building. After Which I tracked you down and find you here in a lower boy's house." At that point Issei couldn't help but be a little annoyed.

"Oi! This lower boy has feelings too ya know… and isn't it rude to just suddenly appear in someone's house and call them that?" Grayfia narrowed her eyes, but Rias was quick to reprimand her.

"Grayfia I will not have any disrespect toward Ise, especially since he was kind enough to let us use his house for our business." While Grayfia knew Rias and her peerage wouldn't be able to take her on, but when she looked at Issei, she couldn't help but be a little surprised that someone this strong was here and acted so casual with the two heiresses.

"I apologize for any disrespect, but it is important that I get Lady Rias for an important meeting that must take priority over what she is currently busy with." Rias at first was sad, but knew that this is an important meeting that she must attend.

"Can Akeno at least come with me?"

"Of course it is important that the Queen accompanies their King in important meeting like this." Rias sent Akeno an apologetic look, while Akeno had sent her a small glare, but nevertheless she relented although she did have to ask Mittelt to move to her big brother and sister.

"Sorry Mittelt." While she was a little sad about not being able to be with someone that she considers like another big sister, she knows not to act spoiled.

"That's okay, but promise you'll come back?" Akeno couldn't help but want to hold Mittelt a little closer considering how she is just so small and innocent. She couldn't help but pat her on the head.

"Of course. Just make sure to be good, okay?" She was met with a vigorous nod and a smile from the small girl before she went to sit between Kaori and Issei who were sharing a blanket together. They quickly made space for her so that she can join the couple in sharing the warmth of the blanket. They were quick to make her feel snug as Kaori simply held her close and Issei had his arm around Kaori and his other one making sure that Mittelt is covered and warm. In all honesty, Akeno couldn't help but think that the two were already a married couple from how they acted. Not only that, the actions of the two dragons was quick to lull Mittelt to sleep, but before she went to the dream world she said something that embarrassed them.

"Big brother and Big sister are so lovey dovey… I wonder when I'm gonna be a big sister…" Clearly from what she means and the look Kali gave to the couple just made them red faced, but they didn't really move apart. Aside from that Rias also said something to Issei.

"Ise if you want to continue our earlier conversation, you can come tomorrow. I plan on sending Kiba to your classroom so that he can bring Sakura to the clubroom during lunch."

"Right. Take care Rias, Akeno." He nodded to the two of them as the two people were teleported along with the rude maid as Issei would call her. "So what's the deal with Gray and Rude?" This earned a smack upside the head from Koneko.

"That is the strongest queen. Grayfia Lucifuge, not only is she the head maid of the Gremory house, but she is the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest Satan." Sona said hoping that Issei would take back what he said.

"So what?! Doesn't change the fact she just barged in, well more like teleported in, but the point still stands." Sona couldn't believe what he was hearing, but when she looked over to Kaori, who only had a serene smile as she continued watching t.v. Although when she saw the look from Sona she just gave her a smile.

"You get used to it." Sona said as everyone except the people that live in the house began to leave. "I guess I'll meet you at school huh?" Sona nodded.

"Yes I'll send someone to go pick you up and Issei please take care of Kaori okay?" This was met with Issei wrapping his arm around Kaori and bringing her closer before he kissed her head.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe."

"Good well then good night everyone, and Asia I'll be sure to get you into school quickly, but at the time I would recommend staying with Ise if that is okay with you."

"No worries, heck I'm sure Mittelt would enjoy the company." It was at this point Kali decided to ask a question.

"Lady Sona is it okay if I apply for a job here, and if it's not too much trouble could you also enroll Mittelt into school?" Sona at first was hesitant, but she smiled when she saw the seriousness in Kali's eyes.

"No worries I will try to see if I can find a job for you at the school and I'm sure getting Mittelt into school will be a simple matter, and also Kali, since you're family to Ise, please call me Sona."

"Thank you very much, I really do appreciate it!"

After Kali said that everyone began to leave, Issei stood up to see them off while Kali picked up Mittelt to take her to bed. Asia was also going to stay with Koneko for the time being until they find a better place for her. After everyone left he walked with Kaori back to her house. On the way they took a sort of scenic route, so that they could just enjoy each other's presence. When they arrived to the front of Kaori's house, Issei at least had to voice a concern.

"Kaori… are you still sure about… this?" Kaori just squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Yes, I'm sure that that I'm okay with this. I know of how big a heart you have and I know that even if you have many others, I know that there is space for me in that heart of yours. I know I said it when I was dying, but now that I'm here with you and after spending time with you, I can say this without hesitation, Ise." Issei looked up to her and before he knew what is happening, he was embraced and given a loving kiss from the brunette dragon-devil. One that at first he was hesitant he eventually returned. After they separated they gave each other a warm look. "I love you Ise, and I am thankful that I met you." Before she could go into her house, Ise spun her around and gave her one last kiss. One that let Kaori knew that he reciprocated her feelings.

"And I love you Kaori, and I swear to always cherish and protect you." Issei gave her smile that made Kaori's heart swell. But before she knew it she just turned around and went back to her house, but she made sure to say her goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Ise."

"Good night Kaori." As they went their separate ways Kaori was bombarded with questions about her day from her family and from the smile she had, they knew that she had a good day. Although her dad did say something about his innocent daughter being taken away, but the family just ignored him. Issei on the other was just smiling like a stupid idiot, even though he remembered some unpleasant memories, he knew that he was stronger than last time and that he will make sure to protect his loved ones this time. Although thankfully for him, he did not fail the last time, instead they were waiting for the return of their ten-zero, but that is a story for later.

* * *

The next day came and as the new couple walked to school along with Sakura who is happy that Kaori finally got the boy, Kaori had a peaceful look on her face while holding Issei's hand, and Issei has a goofy smile along with carrying a pack that holds some lunch boxes one for Kaori, one for Sakura, one for him and several for Koneko. He swears she's probably a good chunk of his living expenses, but it's okay since she is a good friend, and she appreciates his cooking. As the group approached the school, they began to hear whispers from multiple people. Some of them are whispers of jealousy from some of the girls, since Issei did have a small fan base considering his title as the Maestro of Kuoh. There were also whispers of happiness from the guys, since that means that he is no longer going to gain as much attention meaning they have a chance, but there were also jealous whispers, since Kaori is a beautiful woman to many. Issei would most certainly agree. But what made them get a little closer to each other was the whispers of some people trying to see if they could steal them from the other. This made the two mates become really defensive as they sent a glare and a small amount of killing intent in the general direction of where the whispers came from. Sakura on the other hand simply pushed them forward.

"Alright, alright… you can kill them later! Right now we need to get to class before we are late and Sona gets on our asses about that." The two nodded and went ahead to their class. When Sakura looked over to the students she couldn't help but awkwardly laugh at how some students looked extremely pale, although she will admit that they deserve it.

"Alright class I have some wonderful news! We are going to have a new student join us, so please make them feel welcome. Also Matsuda and Motohama, don't say anything perverted. You know what happens if you do." At that moment Asia came into the room and began to introduce herself.

"Um… hello everyone… I'm Asia Argento and I recently came to Kuoh from Italy… please treat me we-ack!" Asia bit her tongue during her introduction, but everyone got the gist of it. Although everyone cheered, and when she saw Issei, Kaori and Sakura she gave a smile and a wave. One that was met with a smile and wave from them. It was at this point that everyone began to ask question, and then an important question came from Aika, one of the most perverted girls Issei has ever met… and he's known Kuroka.

"So Asia I noticed that you smiled when you saw our local Maestro, do you have a connection?" Aika said and at that point a lot of the boys were glaring at Issei.

"Oh Mr. Issei is actually a very special friend after he saved me from some bad people, and helped me gain friends something that I am forever grateful for." Asia said when she looked at Issei and is met with a smile from the group of three. It was also at that moment that some of the girls in the class, with Sakura being the leader, vowed to protect the innocent little angel (which is ironic since she is a devil along with Sakura, but details, details) Asia from not only the perverted duo, but people who would take advantage of her innocent nature. Sadly they may have to work quickly, since the three size scouter is beginning to do his thing. Thankfully the girls were also joined by an Issei.

"Oh so these are her three-ack!" Motohama tried, but was met with a book to the face courtesy of the local Maestro. Although when everyone looked at him he was just sitting around whistling a tune. Although when everyone looked away for a split second they heard a thwack sound, and when they turned around they saw Issei with his head on his desk with a steaming bump on it, and behind him is Kaori putting a book back in her bag. While everyone should be worried, it's Issei and Kaori this is a normal thing.

* * *

Once lunch came around, Issei was trying to countdown the time that Yuuto was going to show up. Why he was doing this, you may ask? He's bored since Kaori was called to the student council office and Sakura was conversing with Asia, so he didn't want to be rude.

"...5...4...3...2...1… and Yuuto!" Issei said, but to no avail. He just took another bite of his lunch and counted down again. "5...4...3…"

"Kyaaa~ it's Yuuto!" One girl shouted as Yuuto Kiba entered the room. Although when he entered he had a serious look on his face, but it changed to a happy look once he saw the group, well as happy as he could be because Issei threw his eraser at Yuuto's face.

"You asshole! You knew I was counting down!" Issei yelled at the Prince of Kuoh. He was met with that charming smile that every girl in school, except for Kaori, fell for.

"Well I thought why not screw with you a little bit. That's what friends do right Ise?" Issei knew he won this round, but he will have his revenge!

"Well played asshole, well played…" Issei said as he picked up the pack filled with extra lunch boxes as he, Sakura, and Asia stood up to go to the ORC. While they were at the hallway Yuuto had a serious expression. "Yuuto what's up?"

"Well it's just that there's a serious matter at the club right now, so I think that maybe you could come later." Yuuto said with some regret because he didn't want to exclude one of the few people that he could call a friend.

"Sure Yuuto if you think I shouldn't be there then I'll trust you." Issei had a calm expression as Yuuto went along with Sakura and Asia. Issei waited in the hallway holding the pack of Koneko's food for maybe five… ten minutes. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna listen, but good try." Issei said as he went ahead to the ORC.

* * *

**Alright I know there are those that will freaking stab me for some of the things I've added to the story, so I may as well say it again. This is an AU, I know Ingvild doesn't show up until after crap ton of things later. I know Gram doesn't show up until later, and that it doesn't break, but the point is I want Issei to have a reason to hate the Hero faction and a reason for why he would return to the underworld, which is of course the Revolution arc I have planned. Not only that I'm also really wanting to start it now, but I have many other things I want to do first. So please bare with me, but if you don't want to, then that's okay and I thank you for the time. But if you do then, once again thank you. Other than that. That's the end of this chapter and the next one is the Riser fight… maybe I think I may just have Riser fight Issei instead of a whole training thing. Don't worry if things go well this week then I may have it out as early as next week. Also Rabbit or cat? Which would be more believable?**

** Once again please read review, and if you think there are ways for me to do better then I would very much appreciate it if you tell me. Have a good day!**

** P.S. I hope you enjoyed the Issei and Kaori moments. And no Hephaestus is not in the harem I only genderbent Hephaestus just for the hell of it.**


	7. The Idiot wrapped in aluminum foil

** Alright I simply decided to do a usual thing and that is skip the whole training thing and jump straight to the battle. But if you think I am not taking the chance for Issei to insult him then you is nuts. Other than that I really have to say thanks for the support and I'm happy that you're enjoying the comedy. Well then enough rambling because after this we have Issei going to Kyoto to learn the truth of who he is, along with gaining strength from it, maybe a subspecies? Aside from that please read, review, if you think there are other ways for me to improve please tell me, and finally enjoy… or not, once again I'm not your parents. And just to let you know there is a completely serious fight in this chapter. Okay I'm lying the whole time I wrote the fight I was listening to Thomas the dank engine, while writing it, so I apologize ahead of time if you don't like it.**

* * *

While Issei is heading the ORC to answer the call to help, Kalawarner is fighting a battle that she never thought she would be fighting in her whole life. It is simply the fight against the glass bottle of an extremely strong liquor. Not only that the one holding it is her current boss, Venelana Gremory, the Ruin queen. Kali knew that she cannot screw this up since it's Ise's and Mittelt's future at stake here. Although Mittelt did transfer next week, since Sona did say that she should at least get her school supplies.

"So, I heard from lil' Sona that you needed a job… but the question I have now is, can you hold your liquor?" Venelana asked.

"Eh? Why would you ask that? Aren't we in school?"

"Don't worry about that, what I want to know is are you willing to drink with this old gal?"

"But why?"

"Because in all honesty I really do need something to handle my family sometimes. You must understand right?" Kali was about to say something, but then she remembered Vali and Ise. Mittelt was so far the only one that made things easier because of how sweet she is. Those two idiots on the other hand along with the antics of the Cadres...

"Pour me a drink. Because I honestly have some stories to tell with words that Mittelt should not be hearing." Kali said as Venelana poured her a drink and they began to talk about their woes and of how they have to deal with a fair amount of idiots. Venelana had to deal with Rias and her weebness, Sirzechs and his sis-con tendencies and Zeoticus being himself, with Millicas and Grayfia being the only reprieve from all that. Kalawarner on the other hand had to deal with the Cadres and their quirks with Azazel being the number one pain in the ass, not only that dealing with Vali and Ise's fiery competitive spirit, with her only Reprieve being Mittelt and her innocence and Penemue trying her best to lighten the load on her shoulders.

Speaking of Mittelt, we see Mittelt playing with both Morgan and Kana, since Kali and Ise ask Corrin and Robin to babysit her. So far Mittelt has been a good girl, even though she and Morgan do enjoy playing innocent pranks on Morgan's dad. It was after a lunch rush that the family was taking a break and enjoying a meal courtesy of a certain brunette dad, when Corrin asks Mittelt a question.

"So Mittelt how is Ise?" Mittelt is enjoying a bacon sandwich when Corrin asked, but after finishing her bite, she answered.

"Big Brother has a girlfriend now!" This brought a spit take from Robin, since he still thought that Ise was gay, not that he was judging, but it's just that he never seemed to show interest in the opposite gender. "And they are so lovey-dovey! And Big sister is so nice and soft!" Mittelt said while Kaori just felt like she was stabbed not realizing that it was Mittelt being honest.

"Really?! Is it Big sister Kaori?!" Morgan asked and Mittelt nodded. "Dang it! I owe Kana a chocolate bar!" Kana being the sweet little boy he is, tried to stop Morgan from feeling bad.

"It's okay big sister. I'm just happy that Big Brother is happy with bigger sister!" Kana said not realizing that Kaori was just stabbed again.

"I still you one, but isn't big sister a human." Mittelt shook her head.

"No something bad happened to big sister, but then a couple days later she became a dragon! So now she's a dragon!" This immediately gained Corrin's attention and a small prayer from Robin, mostly for Kaori.

"A dragon you say?" Mittelt nodded her head. "And you're not lying?" This brought a pout and some puffed up cheeks from Mittelt.

"I'm not lying! Big sister Kali pinches my cheeks whenever I lie!" Mittelt said in a huff as it brought a laugh to the family. "But big brother said that he wanted to bring her to his teacher to help her train, but I don't know who big brother's teacher is." Corrin couldn't hide her smile, well more like sadistic smirk, but a smile nevertheless. Robin on the other hand, just had a blank look as he looked out the window.

'Oh Issei, what have you brought upon poor Kaori…" Robin said as a lone tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**Back with the sandy boi**

Issei is currently outside of the clubroom, when he began to hear arguments from Rias and some random person that he doesn't really want to know the name of. Although Rias shouted his name, so Issei didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"For the last time Riser I will not marry you!" Rias was really frustrated if she is shouting at the random. At this point Issei just entered while everyone else wasn't paying attention.

"If you don't want to marry me the easy way then Riser will do it the hard way…" He generated a fireball and threw it at Sakura and Asia. Before it could them Koneko jumped in front of them to protect them. "What do you say Rias? Once they are ashes will that make you see reason?" But just when it was about to hit them a certain dragon just stood in front of them with his back turned towards them. The fireball hit Issei in the back, but instead of pain Issei was just scratching at his back.

"Hey Koneko, I almost forgot to bring your food to ya!" Issei said with a smile and while everyone was stupefied at how Issei shrugged off the Phenex's fire. Koneko snapped out of it quickly and grabbed the pack while saying her thanks. "By the way what's with Chicken Permission throwing fire around?" Issei asked as everyone else couldn't help but look at him like he's crazy. But while everyone was stupefied Grayfia grabbed his shoulder and attempted to freeze him. But while everyone expected to see him freeze Issei once again did something incredible, and by incredible, incredibly stupid. He shook off his shoulder and all Grayfia grabbed was a handful of sand. When she looked at him, she was met with the smug smile of Issei. She quickly regained her composure.

"Mr. Issei I would like to know of how you came here." Grayfia began to interrogate Issei, but Issei was prepared for that, as he pointed at the door.

"The door. You know the one you completely forgot existed when you rudely entered my house." Issei said in an extremely smug tone. "I mean I also made sure to announce myself to the others, but ya'll were just too busy with Pollo alla parmigiana to even notice." This brought a slight giggle to Sakura because when she looked at Riser, she could see why Issei thought of Chicken Parmesan. But while Issei wasn't paying attention Riser threw a fireball at Issei's face with the intent to burn him, but the fireball was intercepted by a torrent of sand appearing from the ground. When Riser saw Issei's face he was only met with the same smug smirk that Grayfia was met with. "Did you need something Chicken Parmesan? Then again I could see that they skipped out on the provolone."

"How dare you?! I am Riser Phenex of the immortal house of Phenex! You should be groveling…" While Riser was talking Issei turned towards Rias who just had a stupefied expression.

"Um Rias I know this isn't my place, but what's the deal with... umm… fuck it! What's the deal with buffalo chicken here?!" Issei asked. While he did hear the first part of Riser's speech about his betters, he lost interest quickly, since Riser only reminds him of many other devils that tried to recruit him. They were all annoying and talked too much. "Cus in all honesty he talks way too much." Issei said still not listening to Riser. Rias was shaken out of her stupefied state and began to explain to him the situation. To say he was unimpressed was a slight understatement. "Wait you mean this weakling is the person they want you to marry?! Honestly I would've thought that you would've gone with someone that's worth the time, not some schmuck that looks like Pollo alla parmigiana hold the provolone! I mean seriously who dresses like that?! An all burgundy suit, try to make it look good at least, not like some anchorman knock off?!" This seemed to piss Riser off even more.

"Who are you calling some anchorman knock off, peasant?!" Riser tried to intimidate Issei, but he is only met with an unimpressed look.

"Okay how about buffalo chicken? Chicken Permission? Tomato soup? Ketchup bottle? Sriracha, I mean they do have a chicken on the bottle." This only served to further pissed him off. "Actually now that I think about it isn't there a way for you to get out of this contract, Rias?" Rias nodded, but then he heard laughter from Riser.

"Yes, she would have to fight me in a rating game, but as you can see she doesn't even have a full peerage, or any experience. I on the other hand…" Riser began as he summoned his whole peerage. While everyone else became tense, Issei on the other hand was not impressed. "Have not only the experience but a full peerage!" Issei once again was not listening as he began to talk to Grayfia. Much to his annoyance.

"So Gray and Rude." This only earned a smack on the head from Rias.

"Ise! Her name is Grayfia, I would appreciate it if you could show some respect." Issei rubbing the back of his head at this, but nodded nevertheless.

"Alright, Grayfia...but still rude." Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "I don't care if their stronger than me, if they just barge into my house, or in her case teleported in, I will be petty. That's my house, so it would be nice if they would be polite about it, like you guys." This brought some nods from everyone along with Grayfia who was a little red at Issei calling her out.

"Once again I apologize for any disrespect, that has occured at the moment." Grayfia gave a small bow.

"It's okay, just make sure to use the door like a normal person, I mean what if you teleported in while I was let's say changing, or…" Rias slapped his mouth shut.

"Ise didn't you have something to talk to her about?" Rias enjoys Issei's company but sometimes he just needs to shut up.

"Right! I wanted to ask if I could fight on her behalf, since I do owe her one for saving my friend." This only brought a haughty laugh from Riser but that was easily shut once Issei threw some sand at his face. "Shut it Buffalo Chicken!"

"And what would be your terms?" Grayfia asked.

"I win, Rias is free from the whole arranged marriage thing, he wins he gets Rias and a Dragon." This surprised Grayfia, since she would've thought that he would ask for something for himself.

"I notice that it seems to only benefit the parties involved in the marriage and not yourself, may I ask why?" This brought a chuckle from Issei.

"Rias and Sona saved my friend and my mate, it only makes sense that I pay back the debt." Issei said with a smile. Grayfia couldn't help but smile at how Rias was able to make such a good friend.

"Very well I'll make sure to speak about this to Lord Lucifer, now if you'll excuse me." Grayfia teleported out of the room leaving both Riser and his peerage, Rias and her peerage, and Issei who pulled out his phone and began to make a call.

"You honestly intend to fight against me and my peerage? Do you have a death wish?" Riser tried to taunt Issei, but he was only ignored while he made a call.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Corrin**

Corrin pulled out her phone from her apron and smiled when she saw her student. Answering the call: "Yes Ise?"

"Hey Teacher! I was wondering if you could train Kaori, and if possible maybe Sakura you know so that they could take care of themselves?" Corrin was extremely happy to hear that, because that means that she pass on her teachings to more students, since her kids were still in school. "By the way teacher? Is Mittelt behaving?"

"Of course, I even went as far as calling Morgan and Kana's teachers telling them that they aren't coming so that they could play with her."

"You know you didn't have to do that…"

"I know, but I really did want Morgan and Kana to make more friends, and I noticed that Mittelt didn't really have a lot of friends."

"Well… thanks then… I'm sure that Kali and a few others would appreciate it."

"No worries also I may also think about training Rias, Sona and their respective peerages…

"Please no, I'm already feeling guilty, about sending Kaori and Sakura to you, I don't want the death of many others on my mind."

"Alright alright, but they should at least train, just in case."

"Understood. I'll come pick up Mittelt later."

"Alright and Issei be sure to stay safe."

"I will…" Issei hung up after that. But when one looks over to her they could only see an evil smirk. When Robin looked at her, he began to fear for Kaori's and Sakura's life.

"Maybe I should call Lissa, and Sakura, and Elise, and Hinoka, maybe Caeldori…" Robin began to list off many healers because he knows that they are going to need it. "... Maybe Ryoma to shock them back to life..."

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Issei**

"Alright! Now you were saying Buffalo?" Issei said to a red faced Riser as Grayfia finally shown up.

"I have talked with Lord Lucifer and he will allow under the terms that if you are to be defeated then you will be a devil under the service of house Phenex." Grayfia said and Issei nodded.

"Alrighty, maybe I should change into something appropriate, so give me an hour! I'll ask Rias about where to go. Grayfia nodded as she teleported away. Riser only smirked at him.

"Do you fear nothing peasant?" Riser said. But he was only met with a smile from Issei.

"Nothing within your power…" Issei said as sand began to surround him and just as fast as it appeared it disappeared along with him. Sakura was the first one to comment on it.

"Alright now that was pretty cool." Sakura said as everyone else nodded along with her. Along with a few of Riser's peerage. Meanwhile Issei teleported on top of Kaori after accidently knocking her down. The position the two were left in had Kaori with her legs around Issei and Issei's hand on her breast. Issei had a horrified look, but Kaori only sighed.

"Tried the sand teleport again?" Issei nodded. "Meant to teleport home?" Another nod. "Oh Issei…" Kaori just sighed.

"To be honest I thought that you would be mad." Kaori only shook her head.

"I kind of got used to it, and in all honesty I'm not that embarrassed by it anymore… I mean you did see me naked." She laughed once again surprising Issei.

"I'm still trying to get used to you cracking jokes." Issei said, but was met with a small laugh from her as she wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"How about we get up and then you can tell me what you're up to?" Issei nodded as they got up from the floor. After which Issei began to tell Kaori about what he is about to do. While Kaori was most certainly worried because Issei was going to fight against a whole peerage and someone with the name of Phenex, so she could guess what his power is. "Are you sure you will be safe?"

"Don't worry Kaori, I'm pretty sure he's like every other devil I fought over the years. They rely way too much on their powers, and I'm pretty sure he'll talk way more than he fights. Not only that I'm pretty sure he spends way too much time with his peerage if you know what I mean?" Kaori at first way confused, but then it clicked.

"Oh god. She said only to be met with a splitting headache. "Crap I forgot I can't say that." Kaori said as she was rubbing her head, but then she began to blush as Issei brought her closer and kissed the top of her head. This only made her sputter out a lot of gibberish, but Issei smiled at her.

"I did hear that kissing the wound does wonders." Issei said.

"That was what our mom's say to make us feel better." Kaori said with a red face.

"Well it did look like it worked, so maybe there's more to it."

"Yeesh, just make sure to stay safe okay?" Kaori said hiding her embarrassed face in Issei's chest.

"I know, I know, I'm pretty sure that Sona will want you to watch the fight so you can understand how the pieces work."

"But aren't you fighting alone?"

"Yes, but Riser's peerage is also fighting so there's that." Kaori nodded her head.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, and you better win!" Kaori said as she walked away. While she walked away Issei simply teleported again hoping that he to get it right this time. Only for him to teleport to a scene no sane person should see. It was the principal and his elder sister in all but blood surrounded by bottles of alcohol and by the looks of it they are already drunk out of their mind.

"Honestly… I'm Shurprished Kali… Why doncha have a boyfriend I mean… you got tits… you can…"

"Shush… I'm jush waiting for the right schmuck…" Kali said as she fell over. Issei knew now was not the best time to be there, but he took a picture of drunk Kali to haunt her with later, before he teleported to his house.

"Honestly I need to work on that thing, without using the proxies."

[That is true, but the proxies are a great thing to use when in battle since it can confuse the enemy.]

"That is true, oh well let's just get ready and head back, and on a side note I don't think we'll ever be able to beat Aria when it involves proxies and confusion."

[That is true, nevertheless let's get dressed and get to the fight. I really want to see that devil get what's coming to him.]

"Sounds like a plan!" Issei said as he went to go look the part.

It's been 45 minutes since Issei left the clubroom and Riser left with his peerage to the battlefield. Although the look that everyone had on their faces says more than enough… they are scared for Ise. He is about to face off against not only the immortal Phenex but his peerage, not only that they knew about the fact that Riser has never lost a fight, except for those that were for political reasons. But not only that he was risking his own freedom, even when he had no reason to risk it. At first they were confused, but then Sakura answered the unasked question.

"Ise will always help a friend in need. That's just who he is." Sakura said being the only who had faith in Issei's abilities. She knew that Issei will find a way to win even if he gets hurt, he always finds a way. That is something that she was able to learn about Issei.

"Do you really think that he will be able to win?" Yuuto asked clearly concerned for his friend. He was only met with a warm smile from Sakura. The same smile that shows the amount of faith she has in her friend.

"I doubt Kaori would let him live it down if he lost." At that moment they heard the door open and with it, Issei is right behind it. Now dressed in a sort of uniform that belongs to a sort of field operative that is stationed in the desert. Not only that they also noticed the armor on his arms and legs along with a chest plate.

"Hey guys! Why are you guys looking so serious?"

"Because Ise it's your freedom that you're risking for ours! Why would you do that?!" Rias almost yelled she couldn't hide the guilt that she is feeling. But she is only met with a pat on the head from Issei.

"Do I really need a reason to help a friend? Not only that you helped Sakura and Kaori, not only that you lot treated Kali and Mittelt kindly even with the whole cold war situation that we are in. So think of it as just me showing that I trust you lot, and that this is to show the trust between us so don't worry I'll make sure you have the freedom that you deserve." Rias couldn't help but hug Issei and begin to cry her eyes out. Issei would've been awkward about this, but he knew at least to comfort her and let her cry her eyes out. "There, there, Ise is here to make the bad chicken go away." Aki needed to voice her concern at this point.

"Ise how do you intend to beat him when he can regenerate from all forms of damage."

"Don't worry Aki, you let me worry about that." Issei sent her a smile that brought some hope to her, but Sakura knew better than to fall for that smile. She would know it very well since it's the same smile that the two shared when they were about to ruin someone's day. She smiled knowing that they worried all for nothing because Issei is going to find a way to ruin the Chicken's day. "Now then could you show me where to go, so that I can go face the KFC?" Yuuto couldn't help but laugh at his friends words as Rias readied a magic circle to transport everybody. But before Issei was transported one thought came to his head. 'I wonder who is watching?'

* * *

**Unknown area… Kuoh Academy**

Issei couldn't help but feel a little woozy after being transported, but once he gained his bearings he looked around to see… Kuoh Academy. He might as well have guessed that Riser did this to try to break his spirit, but boy was he in for a surprise. But before he could charge in, Grayfia and slightly less rude, began to speak.

"_Greeting everyone and welcome to the Rating game between the champion of Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou and the House of Phenex. I am Grayfia , a maid from the House of Gremory and I will be the Arbiter of this match. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping an eye on this match. By using both Rias and Riser's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school…"_

At this point Issei was beginning to strategize on ways he could scare the living daylights out of the chicken's Peerage, but while everything seemed effective, he remembered that there were kids in there that seemed to be Mittelt's age and he would never forgive himself if he traumatized the youngsters. So he decided it would be best to just knock them out, but first he needed some proxies, or to be more exact some doubles.

"Inaros if you please?"

[Of course my boy.] Inaros said as sand began to gather around his base and the battlefield.

"Also do you think that we should?"

[Why not, I mean it's just us versus them, and I'm sure it would scare them if they saw a small army of statues.] Issei had a smirk that was able to scare a fair amount of the people that was watching him. Although Akeno somehow found it arousing. Something that Issei would be better off not knowing. At this point Issei heard the words that sealed the Chickens fate.

_"...Your five minutes to strategize is up. The Rating game between the Champion of Rias Gremory and The House of Phenex begins now." _Followed by the ringing of bells. It was also at this point that Issei pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere and cut his hand. While Rias's and Sona's (Who were watching from the student council room) respective peerage began to worry, the next words they heard was more than enough to change that worry to awe.

"Balance Break!"

**[Oasis Dragon: Balance Breaker]** At that moment a the sands engulfed Issei, but once they dispersed what was left was a knight in bronze armor with Azure accents, and wings that cover his shoulders like a cloak. A cloak that Kaori knew all too well. Not only there was also a shield right next to him, one that seems to represent a spartan shield. While everyone from the two peerages were in awe, Issei on the other was laughing.

'Did you really have to go for all that showy stuff?'

[What can I say? I like to show off when I can, also the statues are ready, once the enemy attacks them they're location is revealed. Not only that you will be able to use them to transport yourself to them, and catch them off guard.]

'I wonder how they are gonna feel when they find out the shield is the balance breaker not the armor.'

[Meh we'll get there when we get there. Now enough waiting, now we act.] Issei couldn't agree he ran ahead with his shield up ready to bash someone.

Meanwhile a group of Riser's pieces, twin lolis and twin nekomatas, both pawns, along with a chun-li ripoff, a rook, were halfway to Issei's base when they noticed the sand sculptures turned towards them suddenly. The four pawns and the rook entered a combat stance,with one of them hitting one of them, but even after that disruption nothing happened. Although they kept their guard up, although in the distance the two nekomatas began to hear some kind of shifting.

"Everyone I hear something coming towards us quickly." Everyone immediately saw something coming at them, but just when it appeared it disappeared in a poof of sand. The nekomatas couldn't help but be a little scared, while the lolis were practically freaking out.

"It's a ghost!" But before they could freak out, the rook bonked them on the head to calm them down.

"Calm down, Ile now is not the time to lose our minds." The chun-li ripoff said, but it was at this moment that an announcement was made that freaked them out.

_"Riser Phenex, three pawns, one bishop, one rook, retired."_

"What?!" The chun-li ripoff yelled out after the announcement was made. "How did he even get passed us.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The three pawns, the bishop, and the rook were waiting for the announcement that they won, with the rook who looked like some biker who likes theater a little too much, using one of the sand sculptures as a punching bag. But then they heard the shifting of feet. Everyone got into a combat stance, but then it came. Later they will have sworn, that they looked at every sculpture that suddenly appeared and made sure that it was just that, sand. Issei in with his shield and some kind of armor just appeared out of nowhere and with everyone tried to regain their composure Issei took the chance and smacked the rook with enough force to break the mask and sent her flying, and accidently trampled the pawns, that was before he threw the shield at the poor bishop who was seemingly terrified of what just happened, effectively knocking her out. Once the light of retirement took them Issei went over to pick up his shield.

"I cannot believe that worked." Issei said as he looked back at where one of the sculptures was. This is one of his skills that he has learned from Aria. By creating some sand sculptures he can use them to appear in that area, thus making for a type of teleportation. With the only downside being that if the sculpture is destroyed then he that teleportation spot is lost. He is trying his best to learn how to use sand teleportation without the use of the proxies, but he knew that it will be awhile before he could be at the same skill level as Aria. Now that he had his moment to think about things, it was time for him to charge. Issei said charging to where he saw the last group.

* * *

**Now back to the first group**

The first group couldn't believe what they have heard. A chunk of their own team was wiped out quickly, not only that the match barely started fifteen minutes ago. But before they knew it they began to hear more shifting in the background. But once they saw movement the younger twins with the chainsaws charged at it.

"Wait! Ile! Nel!" The Chun-li ripoff said as her words fell on deaf ears. After a little bit of time has passed the others in the group began to see the two twins running back towards them with tears in their eyes as they were running away from a large shield that was going full steam ahead towards them. Everyone else began to fear for their lives as they noticed how fast the shield is coming at them. They also noticed how fast it's coming if they were hit by it they would more than likely going to be roadkill. How did they figure that out, one may ask?

_"Riser Phenex two pawns retired." _Yep, the poor lolis were ran over. They tried to charge ahead only for it to backfire on them spectacularly. While the other pair of twins were busy thinking about the poor twins, they failed to notice the shield that was about to retire them, or at least until it was too late. Although there was more than enough time for them to say one thing.

"...Oh…"

"...Crap…" Those were their last words as they met the blunt force of an unstoppable shield. But it was the next part that made Sakura just break down laughing and Kaori facepalm.

"Out of the way! Dumbass wrapped in aluminum foil coming through!" Issei yelled out as he continued charging even though he already trampled a couple people. The chun-li ripoff being the last one standing of her group tried to stand her ground and stop Issei.

_"Riser Phenex: two pawns one rook retired."_

...Well at least she tried and that's what matters...

Issei now seeing the damage only turned and charged towards Riser's base. Although the situation at Riser's base isn't any better. We now find Riser with his two knights, his queen, his last bishop also known as his sister standing in their base with a looks of absolute shock on their face because they never thought that someone they looked down on would do this much damage in so little time. Then another thought popped up in their heads.

Where's Mira? Riser was quick to send his queen to try to rescue his last pawn, but they failed to realize that Mira was pretty much as good as gone.

* * *

Mira is currently lost on the campus and looks extremely scared because of the sculptures.

"H-hello?" Mira was looking around trying her best to move ahead and not be scared. She wouldn't mind anyone at this point even the enemy, because she has a fear of statues, especially if they are in the shape of medieval knights from haunted houses. "Hello? Ile? Xuelan? Karlamine? Yubelluna?" She saw a shadow and quickly reacted by using her staff to hit it, only to hit one of the sculptures. She let out a loud sigh as she looked at it and facepalmed. "Come on Mira, you shouldn't be scared of simple statues. It's not like they can hurt you." Mira told herself, failing to see the charging shield or at least until she turned around. Once she saw the shield charging at her at the speed it was going, her instincts, training and discipline went out the window as her brain shut down as she screamed the loudest scream in the world. While it may have served to give her position away to what's left of her team, it only brought her further humiliation as she was knocked into the air before she was retired.

_"Riser Phenex one pawn retired."_

"Alright now to the main course!" Issei said as he continued to charge towards Riser's base, but before anyone blinked he was engulfed in an explosion courtesy of the bomb queen. Yubelluna at first thought very little of Issei, but after what happened to Riser's Peerage, she knew that she had to take him down quickly. Sadly the explosion on served to propel Issei into the sky sending him into a crash course with the poor bomb queen.

"Oh come on!" She yelled out as Issei crashed into her and brought her down to earth quickly. He just continued on his course. Yubelluna on the other hand was on the ground, just accepting the loss because she just couldn't handle the fact her own magic backfired on her in such a spectacular way. Phenex tears be damned her own magic was used against her.

_"Riser Phenex Queen retired." _It was also at this point that Grayfia just lost her serious persona and was simply enjoying the show with her husband. Who was currently laughing his ass off because he did not expect for the one person to save Rias from a terrible marriage, would be this unique.

"Grayfia, honey, where did Rias find him?" Sirzechs said trying to regain his composure. Grayfia was able to hold herself together, albeit barely.

"I believe she said that he was a nomad that came to Kuoh to simply live. One thing for sure is that he is quite unique." Grayfia said trying her hardest to hold her composure after seeing Yubelluna fall.

Riser had enough, he knew that it was up to him to put this peasant in his place. Sadly for him it's Issei, so it was just gonna be a waste of time. But nevertheless he stood in front of his base with his two knights and his sister, as Issei began to approach once he was close enough Riser shot a fireball at him to try and stop him, meanwhile Issei didn't stop because one thought was going through his head.

'I just gotta run fast enough that the thrill of speed outruns the fear of death.' Issei shouted as he continued charging, meanwhile one of the knights stood in front of him, when he got a good look the first thing that came out of his mouth was…

"OUT OF THE WAY TINCAN!" This caught the knight known as Karlamine off guard because she did not expect someone to call her that, sadly that moment was more than enough for Issei to run her over. If one were to pay attention one could hear her lasts words.

"...what the actual fuck…" Karlamine said as the light engulfed her.

_"Riser Phenex one knight retired."_ Meanwhile Issei continued charging and while the other knight tried to stop him, Issei eventually grew irritated about how none of Riser's pieces took his warning seriously, so he grabbed the rim of his shield and before the other knight, also known as Siris, knew what happened, she was hit with the force of the shield and knocked into the sky effectively retiring her.

_"Riser Phenex, One knight retired"_

"I told you to get out of the way! What part of it don't any of ya'll understand?" Issei said as the armor began to dissolve. Issei thought about it, but he didn't really care since the armor was just for the looks. Although Riser, began to laugh and tried to mock him.

"It seems you are at your limit, maybe you are all talk and no bite…" Although while Riser was talking Issei went over to the young girl who reminds him of Mittelt except older and with drills for the twintails. She was shaking in fear, since even up close he gave off such an intimidating aura, and secretly she did think he was quite handsome.

"What do you want?!" The younger phenex said trying her best to not to look scared, but Issei was quick calm her down by patting her head.

"Ah I wanted to ask a question about what's his face. If you don't mind me asking."

Ravel at first couldn't believe it, and she knew better to let her pride get in the way considering how he was able to just humiliate her brother's whole peerage. "...Um...Yes?"

"I was wondering what were the activities that he put the youngsters through, because to be honest that may be what decides on how I beat this chicken." Ravel at first wondered who he was talking about, but then it clicked considering how Ile and Nel are the youngest… sadly that didn't stop Riser. Ravel's blush was more than enough to answer Issei's question. That blush also changed to fear once she felt the energy that came from Issei. She quickly stood in front of him to try to stop him, but before she knew it she felt a gentle hand on her head. "Don't worry, he won't I won't kill him…" Issei said as he gave a quick chop to the back of her head effectively knocking her out. "...I'm just gonna make him hurt all over." Issei said as he approached Riser who was still talking. "Now then I was originally gonna give you a choice, but now… I think it's best to beat the message into you." Issei said as he brought his shield up and charged at him. Riser was too busy talking about something about Issei's betters was quickly knocked into the building behind him, making a fairly large hole. While Issei stood back with his shield up ready to take the attack, Riser began to feel angry because he refused to believe that there is someone stronger than a Phenex, not only that if he were to lose then he would lose the chance at claiming Rias

"How dare you?! You should be groveling at my feet, you should know that this is for the betterment of…" Before Riser could react he was beaned in the head with Issei's shield, and while it was in the air Issei quickly appeared above it and brought his feet down on it quickly sending it back down on Riser. Issei quickly got out of the way, so as to not try his luck. He may have a high resistance to fire, but he knows that it is only a resistance, not immunity.

"I really don't care about what you were trying to say, what I do know is that you're a sick fuck for screwing children, not only that you also tried to send my friend to the same fate, so I'm just gonna take you down." This was met with a haughty laugh from Riser.

"How will you be able to do that? I am the immortal Phenex! You will not be able to…" Once again Riser was ignored as Issei beaned him in the head. "Hey that hurts!"

"Well you talk too much, and did you really think that I didn't have a plan? I mean I spent a fair amount of energy to create all these statues. And if you were to notice something, it's that these things…" Issei knocked on the statue showing that it is solid. "...are pretty hard."

"What is your point peasant?" Riser said but before he knew what happened he was tackled by Issei and the two began to charge through one of the statues. Riser couldn't hide his grunt of pain, but when he looked down at Issei he saw the sadistic smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm saying that they look tacky and I don't want to use my shield to break them, so you'll have to do!" Issei said as he charged through another statue, before he began to pick up momentum and charged through another one repeating the process until the two were pretty much a flaming wrecking ball, considering how Riser lit himself on fire trying to take Issei down, but once again the fire resistance came in handy as Issei went through each statue in the battlefield. Each one began to hurt worse for Riser the faster Issei became. This continued on until Issei saw the boundary field and charged at it full force. Riser on the other hand was exhausted from having to use his regeneration, and his fire for so long only for it to pretty much do nothing as Issei continued to charge. Once he saw the boundary field only one thought came.

'I can't believe that I was beaten by an idiot in aluminum foil.' Riser thought as Issei practically crashed into the edge of the field, but the greatest surprise was when the boundary began to break and fall apart from the force. But once Issei backed up he saw Riser begin to be engulfed by the light. Issei knew that he won.

_"Riser Phenex retired. Winner: Issei Hyoudou" _Issei saw the field shatter and he began to fall, but he was far too tired to even try to stop. He may have been able to handle the fire, and the damage, but it doesn't change the fact that he used a lot of energy to summon and maintain the statues and to deal with a whole peerage, so all he wanted to do was go to sleep. While he was falling he was caught by a crying Rias, who was thankful that she and her peerage was free from the fate of being Riser's playthings. But when she looked down to her knight in shining armor.

"No… I think he said something different…" Rias began when she joined her peerage who all had happy smiles and some of them were crying tears of joy. Although Sakura's tears was from laughing so much. Thankfully Yuuto was there to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, he truly is an idiot wrapped in aluminum foil." Yuuto said with a smile, knowing for a fact that is what Issei would be okay with being called.

* * *

**Alright now I know that this may not be my best chapter, but I really wanted to get the fight out of the way, and in all honesty I didn't really want to go through the whole training montage. (I'm having the peerages be trained by Corrin and Robin while Issei goes to Kyoto.) But I also didn't want to make an overly serious battle since there will be the fight with Kokabiel, or in Issei's case Kokadad. The point is this chapter is not my best work. Especially since I was listening to Thomas the dank engine at the time, so you can guess why the battle is a little more comedic than needed. Nevertheless this is the end of the Riser arc and now we go to the truth chapter or chapters I don't know yet. Then the Kokabiel arc which will have Irina show up and effectively try to light Issei on fire, since one review already guessed the Vali has divine dividing, and Irina has the boosted gear. So yeah… read, review, enjoy! Once again if you see a wasps nest then light that mofo on fire! From a safe distance so you don't get stung, and with the proper safety measures in place so you don't start a huge fire.**


	8. A Letter

** Okay, I want to say sorry. No I'm not stopping the story, I am actually proud of how it's going, but I wanted to apologize because I had to rewrite this chapter. I had a version good to go, but after reading it… It just didn't really make sense, so I said fuck it and rewrote it. Also another reason why, is because I've been watching My hero academia and honestly, I like it. Do I plan on writing a fanfic of it? Eh, let me think about it. Alright here we go to Issei learning the truth and the Peerages week of hell. Please remember that I don't own anything except the story idea.**

* * *

There are many things that Rias thought would never happen. One being her finding a way to be free from Riser, another is gaining powerful pieces for her peerage, and finally fear for her own life. Thankfully and unfortunately for her these things did happen. With Issei and his sandy ass beating Riser and his peerage with a shield and way too many sand statues. Secondly she gained three powerful pieces with Saji and the prison dragon, Asia with her twilight healing and Sakura and her blade blacksmith. She was even more grateful that Issei's mentor was kind enough to train not only her newest pawn, but offered to train the two heiresses and their respective peerages. She was quick to accept along with Sona, much to the fear of Issei, Kaori and Sakura. At first she was confused why they were scared, but sadly this brought her to the third thing that she never expected to happen.

"... Come On! No Pain, No Gain! Hup! Hup! Hup!" Corrin was a complete demon that may even scare her big brother. Actually when she called him after training telling him about the training the second she mentioned Corrin, he bombarded her with questions and asked if there was mature woman with silver hair, purple eyes, and was able to make Corrin scared. When she said no, she heard and felt a great amount of relief saying that she was beyond lucky, and that she should probably buy a lottery ticket. She couldn't help but be a little curious about this one person, but before she could ask her brother asked her about Issei. She couldn't help but smile knowing that she made a wonderful friend and that he's not an enemy because from what she has seen in the fight, he may be someone that could be classified as an ultimate class. Not only that many other houses are thinking about trying to tie him down in an arranged marriage, but Rias only said that they would have better odds in making him stop being annoying.

"Brother don't get me wrong, but Issei is Issei and I also doubt his girlfriend would appreciate someone trying to get in his pants just because of his strength."

"If you don't mind me asking but where is Lord Issei?"

"Well he went to Kyoto after finding a clue to his past. So after he got permission from Sona and Mother he left the next day. By now he should be at Kyoto, although now that you brought it up, I wonder how is he?"

"Oh? Are you having a crush on him?" Rias couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sirzechs trying to tease her.

"No, it's just that knowing Issei he will probably get himself getting into trouble and get himself dragged into a situation that would probably end badly for his enemies."

"Oh come now. Name one situation…"

"Riser."

"Okay I stand corrected. But have faith in your friend, I'm sure he is just meeting with his recently found family and is having a good time. I bet he'll even send a picture of him with his family and you'll find all your worries for naught." This was met with a hollow laugh from Rias.

"Oh trust me brother, Issei is probably in a fight with a shinto god and making bad puns while at it."

* * *

Unfortunately or fortunately depends on who's asking Issei is doing neither of those things. Ever since Issei first arrived in Kyoto the first thing that he thought about was how to get to the Hyoudou clan. So after talking with an extremely flirty or with Issei knowing Kuroka, very nice woman he finally made his way to where his clan should be. Although given how Issei still can't find his way around without getting lost, we now find the young oasis dragon going through a forest that he clearly does not recognize.

"Okay I should probably take a left? Right? Up? Ummm…." Issei was once again lost. This was not the first time that Issei was lost, there was the time before school when he met Sakura, the time to get to Kaori's so that they can go on a date (Kaori understood, but it didn't change the fact that she teased him about it for quite a while.), and finally the whole time during the fight against Chicken permission. He only had a sense of direction against his enemies, but Chicken Permission was more of a brat, so he never really took the fight seriously. "Why did I cut my hand during that fight?" Issei wondered then again it did sound cool at the time. While Issei was lost in his own little world, he didn't notice a group that was following him quite closely. He didn't even feel any danger, since Issei was now thinking about Kaori. Before he left for Kyoto he spent the day with Kaori and the two pretty much went on a date before it ended with the two back at home and… "That was a nice night." Issei had a happy smile as he remembered that day.

* * *

**Before Issei left…**

The sun shone through the curtain of a certain house at a certain angle to a certain dragon who would much rather enjoy her time sleeping with her boyfriend who is currently hugging her close with his head buried in her chest. In the past the very thought would've brought a huge blush to her face and would've filled her with embarrassment. But then again, back then she never would've thought she would have a boyfriend, be brought into the supernatural, and get to know the most popular people in the school and get to call them friends. Now she had Issei, even if he can be annoying at times with his tendency to run his mouth. She is a part of Sona's peerage, even before that she was brought into it thanks to Issei. And finally she surprisingly became friends with everyone in the ORC and the Student Council. In all honesty she never would have thought that any of this would happen, but here she is everything to have happened. But now she is currently annoyed because the light from the sun is coming through the smallest crack and somehow it was angled into her eyes.

"Fucking sun…" Kaori muttered out, but before she could complain more she was suddenly flipped so that the sun was no longer shining in her eyes, but now she was in an even more compromising situation with Issei below her and Kaori on top of Issei. She should feel embarrassed, but considering that it's Issei and while he may seem to be a perfect gentleman albeit a smart ass, she knows the truth. "Ise are you awake?" She felt his hand on her ass and she couldn't help but let out a small moan from the contact.

"No…" He couldn't help but gave a squeeze. But Kaori knew that two can play at the game as she brought his face even deeper into her chest.

"Tell me the truth Ise! Or you'll suffocate in my chest!" She playfully threatened and the only response she got was a muffled talking. "What?" More muffled speech followed by a squeeze. She pulled him out of her chest to ask again. "Wha…" But she was interrupted by Issei giving her a kiss.

"Then I will suffocate a happy man!" Issei said after kissing Kaori. She rolled her eyes, but settled with shifting her position so that she laid her head on his chest.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" She heard a chuckle from Issei.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot." Kaori heard from said idiot as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah an idiot that likes to grab my ass." She said in a teasing tone, but then she felt his hands go down to her thighs. "And now my thighs? Well aren't you a pervert…" Kaori said.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert." Issei said. Kaori couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"You better stay safe in Kyoto…"

"I know. I'll make sure to not provoke the shinto faction."

"You better not, I don't want to hear that you did something stupid, and made a bunch of enemies. You already have the church for that."

"I won't… and the church deserved for being a bunch of hypocritical ass hats!" Issei said.

"I guess but just make sure to stay safe okay?" Kaori asked.

"I will…" The two shared a kiss that quickly escalated and with Kali and Mittelt being deep sleepers, the two continued until… well it's best to leave the two dragons to their own privacy.

* * *

**Now back to Issei who doesn't recognize that he is upside down hanging from a tree…**

"That was a nice day…" Issei said to no one in particular as he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a sudden rush to his head. Once he looked up to his feet he saw rope tied around them that was also tied to a tree. So as any reasonable person he did what anyone would do in this situation and that is create an axe made of sand and began to chop at the tree. Once he cut enough that it began to fall a thought made its way into Issei's head. 'Why didn't I just cut the rope?' The tree fell on top of Issei quickly knocking him out. It was also at this moment that the people who were following him appeared and some of them picked up the tree to take back to their home.

"So this is the young one?" A short black haired woman said.

"Yes at first I was hesitant, but even I could feel it… he is Sis's son, and of that bastard." A tall brunette woman answered.

"Don't worry Tohka, he was raised by Kokabiel and you know of how he feels about Miyabi. So we know that he isn't like that man." The black haired woman assured the now named Tohka.

"I hope so Kosaki, but I also hope that he didn't inherit Sis's tendency to be a huge smartass." Tohka said hoping for the best, but sadly those hopes were quickly dashed once Issei woke up.

"Well it looks like those hopes are for nothing because I live again!" Issei yelled out much to the surprise of the two people. Kosaki stayed calm, but readied some magic, while Tohka on the other hand pulled a sword from nowhere. "Whoa! What's with the whole looking like you're gonna kill me thing? I mean it's not the first time, but I would've assumed that you would at least do some monologuing, that I will most certainly ignore, before you pull out some weapons." Tohka lowered her weapons once she heard Issei talk.

"Fuck, he is her son! Well at least you ain't like the other bastard." This brought a small amount of confusion from Issei.

"What do you mean? I thought my dad was a decent person?" This brought some anger from Tohka, but before she could start yelling a flapping of wings was heard. The three quickly went back to back with Tohka pulling out her sword, Kosaki preparing some magic and Issei gathering some sands around his hands. Once they looked up they saw three fallen that were looking at them, Issei in particular in disgust. "Well crap I didn't think I was gonna fight so soon." Issei said as one of the fallen threw a spear at him, but instead of deflecting it Issei took the hit. This brought panic to the two women since they were worried that their nephew bit the dust, while the fallen looked happy that they killed him. Sadly for them, what they heard next made them pale.

**[Adapt!]**

After hearing that they saw Issei emerge from the smoke with a small scratch on him. He was clearly not impressed from what they have tried.

"Seriously? Did you really think a toothpick like that is gonna hurt? I mean thanks for the food, now I have a slight resistance to light, but did you really think that that was going to work?" Issei cracked his knuckles as he gave them a smirk. "How about I show you what a real attack is!" He said before he disappeared. The fallen were twisting and turning hoping to find Issei, but before they noticed Issei appeared behind them and knocked one of them down with a hammer made of sand. Followed by Issei grabbing the other and throwing him into the last one. Once Issei came back down he quickly manifested a swirl of sand to suck them in until their heads were the only thing left above the ground. "I can't believe that worked…" Issei said shaking some sand out of his head. After which he looked up and smile at the other two people. "Well here ya go! I'm sure you have some questions for them!" Issei said as he presented his prize.

* * *

After an interrogation, and letting the sand swallow them. Much to the horror of the two women, to which Issei explained that if they were to leave alive then it will only bring even greater problems, like goblins in DnD, those damn bastards. But while they tried to stay light hearted, it was the information that they acquired from the fallen that worried them. First off for Issei he found out that his birth dad was alive and not the nice guy that he remembered him to be.

Now with everything he thought about his own dad, he should be shaken, with a whole identity crisis about his whole life where he goes into some brooding moments only to saved by a future haremette… if he wasn't already questioning it back then after looking at some of the pictures. Most of them didn't even have his biological dad in the picture. Most of the time it was Kokabiel wearing a stupid hawaiian shirts not that he minded since he has a fair amount of them as well, but the point stands. He knows that this info should've shaken him, but after everything that he has gone through after going to the Grigori, he will be okay. He just needs to remember to talk with Kaori, or some friends if it gets too much. Although now he has to deal with the bickering between his two aunts before arriving at the compound which houses even more females. Honestly he would've appreciate the sight of a bunch of beautiful women, if it weren't for the fact that they are related to him.

"So Auntie?" The two immediately stopped fighting. "So could you explain to me what I really am, because I'm starting to figure out that I'm not just a human… well was but you get the idea." Kosaki nodded.

"Well to make a long story short with skipping all the clan stuff about the Hyoudou clans history…" Kosaki said before Tohka interrupted.

"But about pride?! He should at least have some pride in his own history!"

"I doubt that he is going to want to stay in Kyoto." Kosaki responded.

"She's not wrong, I mean I do have a life back in Kuoh and I still have a fair amount of things that I need to do, along with the fact that Kaori is still back home." This brought some sly looks from the two Yokai's.

"And who is this Kaori?" Tohka asked trying to embarrass her nephew.

"My girlfriend, heck with how she acted in the past you wouldn't believe that she is okay with a harem. Then again I never thought that she would be making jokes, but then again Sakura and I do hang out with her a lot." Issei said as he pulled out his phone to find a photo of Kaori. After finding one he showed them and they couldn't help but smile at the photo, it was one with Issei asleep while leaning on Kaori and Kaori leaning on him as well. It was same one that Sona sent him after coming back home from the underworld, and everyone decided to hang out at his house again. Not that he minded but he may need to start budgeting soon considering how they enjoy his cooking and Koneko… actually mostly because of Koneko. Then again he didn't mind because Koneko is also a friend who also helps with the cooking.

"Wait! A harem?!" Issei nodded "As in the type with a bunch of girls fighting for your affection?!"

"No… that's something different I think. The one that me and Kaori agreed to was one where we all get along, mostly to stop problems before they start you know what I mean?" Kosaki couldn't help but nod at his words.

"That makes sense. Many people were killed because of jealousy and problems at home, so it would make sense that the only people you and your mate would allow are the ones that would get along. But that does lead me to a question though."

"Yeah?"

"What if there was one that didn't get along, but you knew that she is good person."

"If you're talking about a tsundere then you're also talking about my flat chested buddy from the Grigori." Issei laughed.

"What do you mean?" Tohka asked.

"I'm talking about Vali or Ana or Valiana, I never really settled on one name. On the outside she may seem like an angry porcupine that will stab you as warning, but once you give her time, she is just a ball of fluff that enjoys cuddling and cute things. I really do think that she would get along with Kaori, since they both like cute things even though they won't admit it. Although now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure after telling you this I may have put myself in danger." Issei laughed, but they can clearly feel the fear from him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with said flat chested porcupine…**

A sneeze could be heard from the kitchen as a young woman whose spiky snow white hair is tied in a ponytail quickly pulled a paper towel from the roll and blew into it before going back to cooking. This also bought some concern to another young woman who is clearly taller than her along with having a fuller figure. These two people are Valiana Lucifer and her friend Artoria Pendragon.

"Is something wrong Valiana?" Artoria showed her concern for the young woman, since her past was not the happiest, with her happy memories only being the ones that came with the Grigori, and her mother. But Artoria also knew about Valiana's crush on Issei. Well it started as a crush, but after he left she noticed how she didn't have as much pep in her step, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Artoria knew that she had feelings for the smartass.

"It's nothing, but I think that once I see Issei again I need to kick his ass." She said flipping another burger. But then a red haired young man wearing chinese armor entered and well…

"Oh come on Vali! I know you're ready to see your husband, but are you sure you want to see him with that flat…" He didn't finish those words as a foot was sent straight to his face, proceeded by sending him out the window.

"SHUT UP BIKOU!" Vali yelled out to no one in particular as the offender was sent somewhere outside. She then looked down at her chest before she went to put the heat on low then went to a corner and sulk. "I'm not that flat…" She was too busy sulking to notice the pair of arms that wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.

"Oh don't worry nya~ I'm sure Issei will appreciate what you have to offer." Vali looked up and before she could smile at Kuroka she was met with her chest. Her very large chest before looking back down at her modest chest, then back up, then down, before she went back to her corner and to sulk now with a visible cloud over her.

"It's just unfair…" Valiana kept repeating while Kuroka had a shocked face and Artoria just continued cooking dinner.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kaori…**

"I don't know Akeno, do you really think that he'd be okay with that?" Kaori said as she continued cooking while Mittelt played cards with Akeno, Rias and Kalawarner. But she heard a giggle from Akeno.

"Yes I'm sure. I think it would be quite the treat for your boyfriend." Akeno said before she noticed that she was hit with plus eight. "Eh?"

"I did not expect Mittelt to have a plus four…" Kalawarner couldn't hide her surprise. Akeno then looked at Rias before giving her a sadistic smile. One that was able to scare her.

"Akeno have mercy!" Rias pleaded.

"I'm sorry my King!" Akeno said before placing another plus four. While they were having their small war. Kaori let out a cute sneeze.

"Is Ise talking about me?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Now back to the sandy boi…**

Issei was talking with his Grandmother who is also the leader of the Hyoudou clan along with giving an explanation of what he is and helping in releasing the seal. It was also at this point that Kokabiel finally shows up along with a small bag of food.

"Really Dad?"

[Really Kokabiel?]

"Oh come now I even have some for you my son!" Kokabiel said as he pulled a pack of food for his son. This was met with silence before Issei spoke.

"Hand the food over, I'll worry about the seal and the small regiment of strays later. I'm starving!" Issei said as Kokabiel handed him the food.

"Kosaki! Tohka! Asuna! You guys wants some?" Kokabiel asked pulling out some food for the two aunts and the chief of the clan.

"Fuck yeah! Do you understand how bland some of the food these two idiots make?!" Issei's grandmother Asuna said as she grabbed a pack from Kokabiel and began eating with vigor like her grandson. Even though she doesn't look like a grandmother, it's the thought that counts for her. The other people in the room couldn't hide their surprise but eventually gave up and joined them. After eating and having small talk along with Kokabiel teasing Issei about leaving Vali, Issei braced himself for the unsealing of his heritage and his past.

"Issei no matter what you learn I want you to know that you are my son. Even if you aren't my son by blood I am still happy and honored that I was allowed to raise you." Kokabiel said as he prepared a magic circle along with Issei's Grandmother.

"Thank Dad." He took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright I'm ready." Once the magic circles were complete Issei was not prepared for the sudden rush of memories to hit him full force. He remembered everything from Kokabiel and his mother hugging each other as they saw him take his first steps. To the time that they took a family photo with the Shidou's, along with the promise he made with Irina. But all the happy memories stopped once he saw the memory of his father… and what he has tried to do to him. Along with what he attached to Irina, and the sacrifice of his mother to save him from dying. He couldn't help falling to his knees before a bucket was brought to him to throw up in. Issei looked up to the concerned faces of his family, he remembered them as well, but one thing stood out. The sad look in Kokabiel's eyes. Issei didn't understand, but then it clicked. Kokabiel regrets not being able to save his mother. It explain why Kokabiel took so much time to raise him, to train him, to simply be his dad. When Kokabiel looked at him he looked away from fear of rejection, but he was surprised once he felt a strong pair of arms around him.

"Issei?" Kokabiel couldn't hide his surprise. Why was he hugging him, shouldn't he hate him, have the urge to kill him, reject him?

"Dad… It's okay… I understand you have you're duties, I also know that Mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Issei said Kokabiel couldn't help but hug his son back. Years of self doubt erased thanks to his son, but it was also at this moment that Kokabiel backed up before he reached in his jacket and pulled out a letter.

"Issei I wanted to give this to you when you learned of your past, but I was hesitant for fear of you hating me. I apologize for letting my doubts dictate my actions."

"It's okay I'm pretty sure I would think the same thing." Issei said as he took the letter from Kokabiel's hands. He looked down at the letter, and couldn't help but feel a little scared. This was the last thing from his mother. Someone, that after regaining his memories, he looked up to. She was his hero, with everything she did to make sure that her only child is safe. With all the love she could give to her child so that he would grow to be a kind person. He couldn't help but feel a little scared, but when he looked up to his family he found his resolve and opened the letter. The first thing he noticed was the picture. It was a family picture with him in her arms pressed against body, and Kokabiel with an arm around his mother's shoulders. He remembered that day… he remembered everything...

* * *

**Years ago…**

A little Issei who is currently hanging on to Kokabiel's head couldn't stop shaking as he looked around from his perch in the sky. The little nekoshou couldn't stop his trembling, until he felt a gentle pair of hands around his small frame. When he looked at the owner of the hands, he couldn't help but cling to her for dear life.

"Mama!" Issei yelled as he hugged her tightly. The young woman couldn't help but laugh a little at seeing her little kitten be scared from heights.

"Aww, is my little kitten afraid of heights?" She asked as she looked down at Issei who is currently hiding in her chest. He nodded quickly. "That's okay little one. I know that one day you'll become a brave little cat."

"You think so?" Issei asked a little sad that he isn't her brave little cat right now.

"I know so! Now come on we have a picture to take!" Issei's mother said as she went to Kokabiel's side with her son in tow. When Kokabiel looked at Issei he couldn't help but smile and pinch his cheeks. This brought a laugh from the little kitten before he did all he could to knock his hands away.

"Papa! Only Mama is allowed to pinch my cheeks!" Issei said with a cute pout. One that brought a hearty laugh from the cadre.

"Sorry Issei, but you know how much I love pinching your cheeks!" Kokabiel said as he patted his son's head along with ruffling his hair. This action brought a small purring sound that brought smiles to his parents. "Ah I look forward to being able to train to be as strong as me!" But this brought a shake of his head.

"Sorry Papa, but I promised Mama that I will train with her to be as strong as her and earn my tails like she did!" Issei said hoping that this didn't bring a sad look to Kokabiel, instead this brought a smile to his face.

"That would be best. She is the strongest person I know, and I'm really old!" He laughed as Issei laughed with him. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything Papa!" Issei said in hopes of making his dad proud.

"Become a harem king and fulfill your father's dream!" Kokabiel said with some gusto.

"What's a harem king?" Issei said with a cute tilt of his head. But this was silenced quickly by his mother hugging him. Along with a scary aura coming from her. "Mama?" Issei said looking up to his mother. Kokabiel on the other hand became really scared at seeing Miyabi's face with a scary smile.

"Don't listen to your father Issei, his ideas are usually bad." Miyabi said with a smile to her kitten. "And don't worry when you come of age I'm sure I could convince Mom to train you so that you can be stronger than me!" This brought a gasp from Issei though.

"But Mama! You're the strongest person I know how can I be stronger than you?!" Issei said his little cat ears twitching and his tail standing straight with worry.

"Because you're my child Issei, and I know that you will be stronger than me before I even know what happened. Now then let's take this picture and get back to watching TV!" Miyabi said as they looked at the photographer who was enjoying the scene of a family being a family.

Sadly this happy memory was followed by the last time Issei saw his mother. After everything happened with his real father trying to kill him he was scared that his time has come thankfully Mr. Shidou came and saved Issei and Irina sadly his mother sacrificed whatever life force she had left to help Issei and his transformation into a dragon.

"...Inaros...Please… protect my kitten… protect Issei…" Miyabi begged the dragon within the sacred gear. It was at this point that Inaros finally manifested.

[Of course, I will protect your child as if he was my own.] It was also at this point that Mr. Shidou found her and Issei.

"Miyabi! Hang on I already sent a message to Kokabiel!" But this was met with a sad chuckle from her.

"It's okay my friend… I know that my time has come…" Miyabi looked to her sleeping son who is now a dragon nekoshou hybrid. What should've been a shot in the dark became a success thanks to her using what's left of her life force to save her child. It was also at this point that Kokabiel finally arrived.

"Miyabi!" Kokabiel tried to save her, but she shook her head, so he is left with holding his dying wife. "Miyabi… I'm sorry…" As tears began to fall from his eyes a gentle hand caressed his cheek.

"...It's okay Kookie… at least I saved... Ise…" With whatever strength she had left she picked up Issei and held him close. "...I'm sorry… I won't be… able to see… you be stronger… than me… I love you my little Ise…" Miyabi said as she finally left this world, a content smile on her face. Kokabiel began to wail as he felt the life leave her body, and Mr. Shidou only looked down to his sleeping daughter, muttering a small prayer, and thanks to Miyabi Hyoudou for saving his daughter. Sadly they couldn't mourn in peace as fallen angels appeared. They looked at and Issei like they are trash something that Kokabiel didn't take kindly.

* * *

**Now back with everyone in the room…**

"To think I'd remember so much from a simple letter picture. Dad… did you read the letter?" This was met with a nod. "That would explain the marks on the paper." Issei braced himself as he opened the letter addressed to him. As he began to read, he sat down as he felt himself get emotional.

_"To my little kitten Issei!_

_ Oh my sweet little baby, how I wish I could be telling you this right now in person. To be with you and be there to comfort you whenever you need me. To just hold you like the parent I wish I could be. But I know, that if you're reading this then… I am gone._

_ But just because I am gone doesn't mean I can't leave you something to remind you how much I love you… how much me and Kookie love you. Because that's what this letter is about, along with the picture. To simply show you how much I love you._

_ I still remember the day you were born. You may be the biological son of that vile man. But I know that you are the son of Kokabiel, especially with how careful he was when he first held you, and how much he loved you. How he cried like baby when he saw your little face, how he held us so close and thanked us just for still being in the world at the time. I remember how you were so spoiled and that whenever we tried to leave you in your crib you would just start crying until either of us took you back with us. How you rarely swallowed the baby food, but you took to those damn drinks Kokabiel always brings back from Mexico. I still remember when you acted like you swallowed the baby food only to shoot it at my back when I wasn't looking._

_ Then your first words and then your first steps… oh how I wished that you were a little more relaxed like Kosaki, because you just wouldn't stand still. I also knew to keep you away from Azazel, because your first word was shit! Then again I was able to beat him to a couple inches of his life, so it balances out._

_ I also remember your first friend, Irina and how you promised her to be her husband in the future when you both become strong! I really hope you don't follow Kookie's advice and started a harem. But if you did I hope you keep your promise and that you show all your future haremettes the same amount of love they deserve. At first I was worried since the Shidou's are from the same faction that, that man, belong to. But thankfully they proved to be wonderful people that I am glad to have known._

_ I also remember the amount of pictures I took during the short time that I was with you! Oh, there are so many! I hope that you kept many of them! I also hope that you will take photos of your future friends, family, all the important people of your life! Because as the saying goes… if you want to see what matters to someone then see what they take a picture of. Then again I guess that would explain all the pictures of you, and Kookie, and Irina, her parents, Mom, Tohka and Kosaki and everyone in the clan. Every last one of you meant so much to me._

_ In my whole life I achieved many things, but none of them held a candle to being your mother! Now I understand why Mom said being a proud parent is her greatest achievement. But with that achievement it also holds my greatest regret, because I won't be able to see you grow into the fine young man that I know you will become. To be able to see you and Irina's wedding, to hold your children as you take pictures of them and me and Kookie and everyone that matters to you. Just like I did with you._

_ But please remember this my baby, even though I am gone. I will always love you my darling little kitten. Even if you surpass your mother's height. You will always be my little kitten. The same kitten that I held in my arms when you were born. The same kitten that always snuggled into my arms as we slept as a family. The same kitten that will grew into a fine cat that will surpass his mother. You will always be my little kitten, my whole world and most importantly I want you to remember that I will always be proud of you, Issei Hyoudou!_

_ I won't say goodbye because I know I will see you again, and I look forward to the stories that you tell me of your life. I love you._

_Love, Miyabi Hyoudou, Issei's Mother._

Issei couldn't hide his sobs anymore as he finished the letter. He looked up and saw his family. Kokabiel… His Dad spoke up first.

"Issei I know that this must be hard, but…" He was stopped when Issei stood up and gave him a tight hug.

"It's okay Dad. It's okay." Kokabiel hugged his son once he heard him say that. Proud that Miyabi was right about Issei becoming the fine young man that she believed her son will be. It was also at this moment that she felt something soft brush up on his hand. After they separated he saw that Issei sprouted his cat ears and his tail… tails. His two tails. Kokabiel couldn't help but feel proud of his son and how he has grown so much over the years.

"You really are becoming the man your mother believed you can be." Kokabiel said with laugh.

"Well I do want to make you guys proud!" This was met with a hand on top his head.

"You will always make us proud Issei." Kokabiel said sadly their father son moment was interrupted by an explosion from the front of the compound. Tohka was the first one to speak before she left everyone along with Kosaki to respond to the explosion.

"Crap it must be those strays. Issei! We would appreciate it if…"

"No…" Issei smiled at their expression before he looked at his dad. Kokabiel had the same smile. "Let me and Dad handle this you just worry about the others." Issei said as the Oasis Aegis appeared.

"Issei from the info we got, there must be over a couple hundred strays!" Kosaki said with concern for her nephew, but she was met with a smile from the two men.

"Just make sure not to leave blood all over the place, it's a bitch to clean up." Issei's Grandma said. This was met with a shrug from the two.

""No promises!"" They said as they looked forward with determination. Kokabiel manifested two light spears ready to skewer the bastards that dare invade the home of the love of his life. "Ready son?"

"Balance Break!" Issei yelled as the spartan shield appeared on his arm along with a sand gathering around him. Issei smiled at his dad. "Ready Dad." They walked out to see a couple hundred stray exorcists and fallen angels invading their home, sadly for them they only provoked the wrong pair of idiots.

* * *

**Alright what do you think? Next chapter is the fight against the strays, and Issei's biological father. I also hope that I developed Issei's mother well enough. Also I'll try to get the next chapter out before I move, because next chapter, to put it bluntly and as short as possible. Kokabiel reveals his plan, Irina and Kaori meet, Issei trains to the max! Kokabiel does another reveal! I hope that does it for ya! If you enjoyed it then great! If you didn't then that's okay and I hope you find a fanfic that you do enjoy. If there is something that you believe can be better I would appreciate it if you could tell me with either a review or just messaging me. What else is there to say… ah yes! I am actually planning a My Hero Academia fanfic. Please remember I said I'm planning, since this story is priority one. The MHA fic, I plan on posting it sometime in June after I get internet for my home. Please read, review and have a good day! P.S. The gender bent Arthur is like Hephaestus. I did it because fuck it.  
**


	9. Father and Son, Meeting between dragons

**Okay I would like to apologize for being gone for a while. But there is a good reason! I now have a job and it's at the processing plant! So, I have to adjust my schedule until I can get to the flow of things. Also, I will upload during the weekends because those days are the only days I have off. (Saturday is iffy at times, so Sunday will be the day I upload from now.) Other than that I hope you enjoy have a good day and I'll apologize if this chapter isn't up to standard.**

**Sometime before chapter 1 in another location.**

* * *

Snow… this was the first thing she has seen when she opened her eyes. Not only that she also learned that it was quite cold, so she began to move. Where, one would ask? Forward. The one who is moving forward is an unknown little girl, who's only wearing a blanket over her body. How she was able to move through the snow with very little protection and suffer little is a mystery, but one thing is for certain she began to grow tired. But like a soldier she marched on.

She didn't know how long she marched on, or how far she went. The only thing she did know is that she is lying on the ground, exhausted from her march. It was also at this moment that she began to feel fear. Fear that she is going to die, but just before she closed her eyes for good, she noticed a figure coming towards her. She tried to call out, but her voice was weak, she tried to reach out, but her hands were numb, so she only closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable…

Or so she thought as she woke up in a warm bed, wearing what seemed to be a pajama shirt. She looked around and saw some monitors, and when she looked at her arms, she saw tubes connected to her arms. She remembered the labs, the needles, the pain, the fear of the man with the white hair… she reached towards them, but then she saw a hand on hers. She was about to react, but then she heard a very gentle voice that calmed her quickly.

"Shh… Easy now, little one. I won't hurt you." The voice was gentle, that she couldn't help but relax. She was about to scream when she felt the tube leave her arms, but the pain quickly disappeared when the same hand that was on hers glowed. "There we go. We just needed to make sure that you don't do anything that will hurt you." The little girl looked up and saw a pair of orange eyes that looked at hers with a kind, gentle warmth that she has never seen before. These eyes belonged to a purple, messy haired woman, who is wearing what seemed to be fine clothing, that only brings out her beauty. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what is a little girl doing out in that snowstorm?" The little girl tilted her head cutely, but spoke, nevertheless.

"Snowstorm?" The woman couldn't help, but want to hug her, but she nodded. "I don't know… I woke up… and it was cold…"

"Oh dear, do you know your name?"

"What's a name?" This raised some red flags for the young woman, but she answered.

"It's something that we are called…" This made the little girl think a little, but she gave her answer, but when she did the woman noticed how the light that was once their quickly disappeared. The same way many of the people of Fortuna did.

"The Core… My name is the core…" It doesn't take a genius to figure out that that shouldn't be her name.

"Do you want it to be your name?" This got the attention of the little girl, and now that the woman got a good look at her, she saw how she was a little paler than needed, with golden eyes, and hair that is about as dark as wine. 'She makes me think that maybe she could be our…' She shook herself out of those thoughts as she reached out and patted her head. An action that the little girl couldn't help but lean into. "A name like that doesn't belong to a child like you. How about a different name?" The little girl's red eyes looked up to hers.

"Really? Can you?" The woman couldn't help but find her adorable.

"Yes, but that's only if you want me to." She was met with vigorous nodding. She couldn't help but her even more adorable. She pondered for a bit on what to name the little girl, but then she remembered a conversation she had with him… before he went on that mission.

_"Kids huh?... aren't we a little young for that sort of thing?" The brunet said._

_ "Oh, and what we are doing isn't?" She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He shook his while scratching the back of his head looking a little shy, but it doesn't change that he is quite the charmer, albeit in his own dorky way._

_ "You got me there. Hmm. How about…"_

"Noel. Yes, your new name is Noel." The little girl was confused at first but then she smiled. This was the first thing that she was happy to receive ever since she first woke up, but now she had to ask a question that she hadn't thought about.

"What's your name?" The purple haired woman couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at forgetting to introduce herself, but unlike in the past where she might've hidden behind a certain brunet, now she was able to smile because it was thanks to him and the former chief that she along with the yokais found safety in Fortuna, she smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Ingvild Leviathan and allow me to say this Noel." The now named Noel perked up at her new name. "Welcome to Fortuna."

* * *

**Now back to our regularly (as if) scheduled Issei.**

To say he was having fun is to pretty much state the obvious for Issei and Kokabiel. Considering how these two are currently decimating the enemy strays, and simply enjoying their father son bonding time. The strays on the other hand are in a state of disarray after the first attack from Issei, which is pretty much a tsunami of sand. Not only that, once it covered a fair share of enemies Issei willed the sand to compress effectively killing a fair share of the strays. While Issei may have seemed proud, it was Kokabiel that showed him that he is still a greenhorn. After killing a few of the strays he proceeded to summon an incredible number of light spears and essentially made it rain on the enemy. Once the damage was done Issei and Kokabiel were presented with a grand showing of blood, sand, and light. So far no one said anything that would make this sight of carnage a j…

"50 cent: blood on the sand" Issei said.

"Why did you say that?" Kokabiel asked his son in all but blood.

"That is seriously what it reminds me of! I mean come on Dad! Look at all this sand! And Blood, and…" Kokabiel raised a hand to stop his son from continuing.

"I get it Issei… it's just… really that 50 cent game?"

"It was the first one that popped up in my head."

"Oh well at least we only have to deal with that…" But Kokabiel was interrupted by an explosion to the face. While Issei should panic he is just looking at the one who sent the explosion and what he saw is what made him a little angry… okay he is disappointed while looking at him. He really looked like someone that let himself go. With the brown hair looking far too dirty, along with the standard exorcist's uniform looking a little too tight at the gut, a beard that seems to be soaked in grease.

"Well look at that! The mighty Kokabiel defeated by me, the mighty Gorou!" The now named Gorou yelled as he then looked at Issei, expecting him to cower in fear, but he became frustrated when he saw the look that Miyabi gave him once she was free. They were looking down on him. "How dare you look down me you brat?! You are my son, so be a good little boy and beg for your…" Let it be known that Issei while he can be a smart ass, someone that runs his mouth, and a perv (although that side is reserved for Kaori.), Issei is also quite ruthless. As shown in the next scene with Issei charging at his biological father and slamming his arm with the shield that is his balance breaker and sending him crashing into some trees.

"You're one ugly son of a bitch. Seriously Dad. This is who I'm related too." When the smoke cleared from where the explosion happened it revealed an unharmed Kokabiel.

"In all honesty he really let himself go. I think if I remembered correctly he was one of the better-looking ones. Aside from Vasco." Kokabiel said as he remembered the old man fondly as the only exorcists he will ever respect. "Especially those rippling…"

"Dad please…" Issei stopped him before he could continue. He was already scarred enough from looking into his old memories many of them quite weird. He would much prefer to never bring them up, although some of them he could look back with a nostalgic look. But before Issei could be lost in his thoughts he was interrupted by the same ugly SOB, and in all honesty it was quite the sorry sight. The right arm bent in an unnatural angle, his left side had a fair share of wood lodged into it, his left leg bent. He looked like what would happen if his bones were made of glass. He swore he saw this before… except not as bad and it happened to a good guy. Although the good guy was able to look not as pathetic as this guy. "Seriously how are we related?" Even Kokabiel couldn't hide his reaction at the sight of Gorou. Gone was the bastard that stole the love of his life now… all that stood against them is a sad, sad man who has nothing to lose and nothing to gain. They couldn't even joke about it.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to your own father?!" Issei was confused, but then it clicked.

"Oh yeah! Well it's easy… I used my shield." Issei said as he raised his shield up, before he made it disappear. "Then again I never needed it." Issei said before he took a serious look. "Other than that, I would like to know… why are you here?" He was met with a cruel laugh.

"Why else would I be here?! I am going to enslave that damn cat clan and make them see the light of our lord!"

"Even though you know he's dead?" Issei said to the man, but he was met with a snarling mess.

"Don't speak of such heresy! He is not dead! God is still alive, I am h…" Gorou tried to say, but he was interrupted by Issei throwing a sledgehammer made of sand at him and hitting the mark. So, he was now a sniveling mess on the ground. Trying to say things like… "…this shouldn't be happening… I am a hero… I…"

"…am probably going to die either from a sand hammer or a light spear." Issei interrupted Gorou as the father son duo created their weapons. "Your choice!" He tried to crawl away, but sadly he forgot that the two can jump. So, while he tries to crawl away the father son duo are having a discussion.

"I would like to kill him to avenge Miyabi, but I think it should fall on your shoulders mostly because I know you'll make it funny." Issei tried to act offended by throwing his hammer in the air.

"Dad I am a proud nekoshou dragon hybrid. I know how to take a fight seriously and I am offended that my own father…" Suddenly, they heard a squish in the background and when they looked back they saw Gorou except he is missing his head and instead in its place is the same hammer. The two looked at each other, Issei had a blank look while Kokabiel had a shit eating grin. "Yeah we both knew that I am rarely serious. I am your son after all." Issei said before they burst out laughing and began to walk back to the compound to tell the rest of the clan that the strays are taken care of. Although now Issei must deal with an even bigger challenge… earning his third tail.

* * *

**Back at Issei's place, a week later.**

Kaori was heading back home thinking about what she was going to make for dinner considering that she is one of the few people that can cook and The Gremory peerage is currently on a hunt. Although in all honesty one of the more surprising things happened earlier when it was found out that Sakura also had an Evil Gear instead of a Sacred gear. Although how they found out was funny.

_"…blargh…" Sakura said feeling and looking a little (Very) green. Even after being treated by the healing light of the twilight healing it didn't change much. Sakura was still feeling sick, so Rias called her brother and asked for suggestions. Meanwhile, Sakura was simply being Sakura. "I can't believe I'm gonna die before I get di…" Before she could finish what she was about to say, Kaori quickly brought the book over her head to knock her out._

_ "Thanks Kaori." Rias said before going back to discussing possible cures for Sakura. Don't get her wrong she loves Sakura like a little sister, but she is almost if not as bad as Issei! Meanwhile Mittelt came back with some rice porridge to give to Sakura, but then she saw how she is currently out and gave a shrug and went downstairs to enjoy the porridge she made with Kali… only for it to somehow attack her… thankfully she learned how to use her light a little better. Although once Sakura woke up she may have said the smartest thing she would ever say in her life… or at least until later in the story._

_ "Do you think that maybe, just maybe I might have to take the last pawn piece so that the magic inside of me could possibly stabilize? I mean it is possible that I may have gotten stronger and that the pieces magic is just not enough!" Sakura said. Everyone just looked at her like she said something completely out of character for her, which in this case it is. It became so silent that they didn't even notice Rias come back with two individuals, or at least until one of them coughed into their hand. When everyone turned around they an older version of Rias, if she was a he and a man with slick green hair and a handsome face standing next to him. They gave a warm smile, but they knew that the way they carried themselves is enough to demand respect. But before they could kneel or in Sakura's case fall to the floor and bow. The red haired one raised his hand to stop them._

_ "Now now don't worry we're here to help and we were quite bored after we surprisingly finished our work." This brought a smack upside the head from the green haired one._

_ "You mean I finished my work, you on the other hand decided to shove your work onto Serafall just so you can visit your sister and her peerage and possibly meet The Oasis Aegis wielder." This brought some blank looks from Kaori, Asia, Saji, and Sakura if her face could be seen. The rest are simply used to this._

_ "Hey, she did the same thing to me just so she can shoot a freaking episode of her dang…" Thankfully before the two could continue bickering Rias coughed into her hand._

_ "Lord Lucifer, Lord Beelzebub. Please remember why you are here before I call Grayfia. The two quickly went back to leader mode quickly, because last time they tested that… well let's say there's a reason why Grayfia is well respected, and it's not just because of her beauty._

_ "Right! Sakura it is a pleasure to meet you and from what you have deduced I believe that it may be because there is not enough power coming from the evil pieces, so this may end up causing a negative effect on you. So, the best solution is for Rias to use her last piece on you." This brought a surprised look from everyone, since this may have been one of the few times that she said something that was supported by someone with authority. "Also, we may have to take you to check out your sacred gear since it's possible that it may be something other than blade blacksmith." This quickly gained everyone's attention._

_ "What do you mean?" Rias asked clearly concerned for Sakura._

_ "Well if it was a simple sacred gear it wouldn't need another piece to stabilize, but with Sakura going through such pain. It is possible that she has a completely different sacred gear, one that may have the same properties as The Oasis Aegis, and The Karmic Retribution." Ajuka stated in a matter of fact tone._

_ "So, what you're saying is…"_

_ "You may have another powerful piece." This brought small sense of dread from Rias because if she remembered correctly, then it may be another friend of Inaros, and they may mean more chaos in the future. "So, I will have to take her to the underworld for some testing and I will bring back the results the next day, but before that. Could you hurry and put the piece in her before she throws…" Sadly, Ajuka wasted his breath when he saw Sakura pick herself up before hurling whatever she had. Meanwhile Issei was training with his family and then felt a disturbance at his house, one that earned him a punch in the face from his grandmother. "…Never mind we'll just have to make it look as if nothing ever happened…" Ajuka said before he used a magic circle to clean up the mess._

_ "Thank you Lord Beelzebub. Trust me when I say this I'm sure Issei would've appreciated it."_

_ "Don't mention it let's just get her to the lab so we can fix her up and bring your last pawn."_

_ "Of course,…"_

"Who would've thought that it was one of your friends Tia?" Kaori asked the dragon in her now named Evil Gear. After the whole examination, placing the new piece into Sakura, which somehow brought the second half of the smart-ass duo back to life, and a whole awakening scene. Sakura is now the host of an old friend of the two dragons who lives in Issei and Kaori. Although from the many other dragons that had to have been sealed it had to be the one that drove Tiamat insane and was pretty much the other half of Inaros if bad ideas had another half.

{Don't get me started on her.} Once everyone found out who it was that is sealed in Sakura Tia went into a rant of how life simply hates her since she doesn't have a physical body, her mate is also without a physical body, and now her partner is best friends with the partner of… {…Mirage… Why did it have to be her of all dragons?! Or maybe a beast like Rhino or… the point is WHY HER?!}

"Why do you hate her so much?" Kaori couldn't help but feel a little worried.

{It's not that I hate her… it's more like how you and Sakura interact along with Issei.} That was more than enough to explain it.

"We're going to have our patience tested aren't we?"

{Yep and I am terrified of what it's gonna be like when she activates balance breaker.}

"Well let's just get back home and maybe we'll be sent on a contract hopefully!" Kaori said before she bumped into someone and fall on her butt. "Ow… hey are you okay?" Kaori said as she stood up quickly and went over to help the figure, who is wearing a sort of hood, up but then she felt something that raised some flags. After she helped the person up she stepped back just as quick.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." The person, who sounded feminine, said as she dusted off her robe although before she knew it, Kaori had to dodge a swipe from the person. "Is what I would say if you weren't a devil!" Had a been a normal devil, the devil would've been killed quickly. Unfortunately for the hooded figure, she was trained by Corrin, who was leagues ahead of this person. And a hell of a lot scarier when she wants to be. "Quit moving!" The hooded figure said before her blade was caught by an armored gauntlet. When she looked at the owner of the gauntlet she is met with Kaori who had an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm just gonna take a guess and say that you're some exorcists and you're here for a reason?" Kaori said before the two jumped away from each other. The hooded figure was about to attack she stopped when she heard Kaori speak. "Are you sure it's a good idea trying to one of the pawns of Lady Sona Sitri?" This made her stop and fumble a bit before she got into a combat stance.

"And why would her pawn go out into the night?" At this point even Kaori couldn't hide her annoyance.

"Because we have contracts." Kaori explained.

"Then why did you attack me?!" At this point Tiamat had enough and appeared. Although the next thing she said brought a screech of fear from the hand of the hooded woman.

{Because like every other person she will be prone to mistakes, just like my mistake on thinking that you have matured Devona… but no you had to have that stupid ass name!} At this point the very much confused hooded woman is confused after hearing that name.

"Why did you say Devona, the dragon in the…"

{I was there when Inaros introduced them to me child! And in all honesty Devona, really? Ddraig?! The Red Dragon of Domination? Dragon God I swear you two are complete…} Thankfully Tiamat was interrupted by Kaori.

"While I would very much like to stay and watch the reunion of friends." Kaori said with clear sarcasm. "I think I should get back home and get started on dinner." Kaori said picking up her bag that was filled with the ingredients for dinner tonight. "You have a good day and put that thing away before you start a new war! I already have an idiot of a boyfriend whose very existence is enough to start from what Sona and Rias has told me and I don't need any more problems today." Kaori began to leave but was stopped by the hooded woman.

"Wait!" Kaori at this point couldn't hide her annoyance at the person now. No one could really blame her at this point because the Hooded woman has been quite hostile at the beginning.

"What?! Do you not see that I need to make dinner tonight? I am not letting those two order take out again, especially Mittelt she is just a child that is still growing and I will not have her body suffer from the bad decisions that Kali will more than likely make especially since she is now drinking buddies with the principal and her daughter in law."

"I apologize for attacking earlier, but could you give me directions to the cemetery?" This caught Kaori's attention.

"I could but I would like to know why." Kaori said with finality.

"I wanted to say hi to an old friend of mine. I mean I don't think he'd appreciate me coming, but…"

"You wanted to pay your respects." The woman nodded. "That's understandable. I guess I could take you, but only if you tell me who you're visiting." She nodded before she pulled her hood down revealing a head of orange hair and purple eyes.

"Well first off I should introduce myself, my name is Irina Shidou and the person I was going to visit is my old friend Issei Hyoudou."

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"Ummm I don't know how to tell, but Ise is alive and well."

"What?! Impossible, the last time I saw him is in that fire!" Irina couldn't hide her surprise.

"Well he's alive and I have a picture of him right… here!" Kaori said as she pulled out her phone before she showed a picture of Issei in a Hawaiian shirt with her wearing a Hawaiian dress.

"Aww you look like a couple!"

"That's because we are. He may be an idiot, but he has his heart in the right place." Irina couldn't hide her surprise, but she quickly shook it off.

"Oh… is… is that so?" Kaori caught on quickly and flicked her on the head.

"If you think I'm not gonna let you have a chance then you're mistaken I actually talked to him, and my friend Sakura suggested a harem." Irina couldn't help but gasp at what she heard.

"But that's a sin?!" Kaori couldn't help but knock her on the head, but then it struck that she forgot to introduce herself.

"First off! My name is Kaori Murayama. Sorry about not introducing myself." Kaori said extending a hand to shake. Irina took the hand and shook.

"No problem it happens."

"Thanks, and second off we're dragons! It's natural! And I could barely handle Issei!"

"Aren't you also a devil? And what did you mean you could barely handle Issei?!" Irina couldn't hide her blush at the thought of what she meant.

"Well he's a smartass, and he enjoys pranks along with my friend Sakura, so you can only imagine what I have to deal with… also I'm a devil dragon hybrid, so I hope that explains it." Irina nodded and let out a breath of relief thankful that they aren't doing anything filthy. "It also doesn't help that he really tried to fuck a kid in me before he left, but oh well that's dragons for ya!"

"Yes, that actually helps explain things. It seems Issei became quite a troublemaker as time went on." Although realization finally hit her. "Wait... what?!" Sadly for Irina, Kaori moved on with the conversation.

"Yeah, but Ise is Ise and I can't help but love that lovable idiot… but no seriously I really do think that maybe you should talk to him. When he first came back to Kuoh, he said that he wanted to find you again to help you." At this point Irina couldn't help but look down.

"I don't know if I can…""Why do you say that? I mean Ise really did want to help you."

"Why would he want to help someone that took everything away from him?!" Irina shouted. Kaori couldn't help but feel a little bad when she remembered what Ise said about her.

"Does he really need a reason to help?" Irina couldn't hide her surprise at the words she said. "Issei will always help someone no matter the risk. He's done it before, and I know for a fact that he will do it again and again… because that's Issei for ya." Kaori couldn't hide the smile that now takes up a large chunk of her face. "So, I truly do think it would be best for you to talk with him." Irina couldn't stop herself from letting some tears flow, so Kaori with her maternal knowledge simply held Irina close as she let out some tears. After a bit of time has passed Kaori let Irina go. "Better?" Irina nodded. "Good. Now let's go I bought quite the amount, since Issei should be coming back tonight. Although when he called he said that everyone should be preparing themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"He found out that some fragments of Excalibur have been stolen and are heading to Kuoh. He also said that whoever did that has the intention of starting a new Great war and must be stopped." This made Irina quickly change from sad schoolgirl to the exorcists she has been trained to be.

"How did Issei come across this knowledge?"

"Issei was trained under the fallen for a long time, so it makes sense that he has connections to the place." Kaori said in a matter of fact tone. "Now I also need to know did you come alone?"

"No, I also came with my friends Xenovia and Jaune. They should be arriving at the church by now." Kaori couldn't help but trip a little at what she heard.

"Wait did you mean the old church on the hill?"

"Yeah! I'm sure that's the only church here."

"Oh, Dragon God… I don't think you're gonna like what happened to it." Irina couldn't help but be scared, but then she remembered what Kaori said about Issei and then it clicked.

"Issei destroyed it didn't he?" It was also at this point that the two heard a twig snap and when they turned around they saw… a brown cat with three tails with an OH SHIT look on its face. When the cat saw them the first thing that popped in the Kaori's head is…

"Issei get over here." The cat couldn't help but let its head down and walked towards Kaori. Kaori picked up the cat and set it on her shoulder. In the next moment it disappeared in a quick poof of smoke and in its place was Issei's head on Kaori's shoulder.

"…Umm… I can explain?" Issei said before the two girls dragged him back to his house.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Fortuna…**

Time has passed as Noel finally got used to life in Fortuna. She looked around and saw all the people and how they are working together towards a goal. One that she doesn't know about. She looked up and saw the very storm that brought her here towards Fortuna, and brought her to…

"Noel! It's time to come home!" This quickly caught the attention of the wine haired girl as she ran towards the person who called her. While she is running she saw the face of the person who can bring her such joy. The person that she calls…

"Mama!" Noel shouted as she jumped in Ingvild's arms. She nuzzled herself into Ingvild's chest, while Ingvild couldn't help but smile at the little girl she calls her daughter. While it was a tough few days, Noel quickly warmed up to her and the two became quite close. It also helps that Noel enjoys hearing stories about someone special to her. "Mama?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Can you tell me more stories about Papa and his friends?" Ingvild couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Noel quickly enjoyed hearing stories about him and the brave group that fought against the house of Naberius for the freedom of the people of Fortuna. She smiled at the beaming little girl.

'Even though she has no relation to us. She acts so much like you… Ise.' Ingvild thought to herself as she looked up to the sky. 'I know you're still out there, so please… stay safe…' Ingvild thought to herself before she began to tell Noel a story about Eudico the former chief of Fortuna.

* * *

**Alright! So this chapter is pretty much introducing more characters, killing Issei's biological dad and his return from Kyoto. Not only that it also shows Fortuna, but instead of people with (Spoilers if you aren't an Old Mate standing in Warframe) heads in the chest, I will introduce them as Yokais that were experimented on. So Yeah please read, review, recycle and have a good day! Also I will try to upload more often, but I'm still getting used to a job at the processing plant, so it'll be a while. Have a good day and Happy Birthday if it's your birthday!**

**P.S. Sorry if it isn't as good as other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Also the reason I took so long is because of writer's block, so once again I apologize and have a good day.**

**P.P.S. Sakura getting the abilities of Mirage is so I can add a little more comedy and because I forgot about how many pawns Rias had left. Also what do you think of the gears being called Evil Gears?**


	10. Rewrite on the way!

**Ah shit here we go again… Alright I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I am discontinuing this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm not done with fan fiction it's just that I haven't felt the drive for this story and I feel that there are some things that I could've just left out altogether. The point is I'm just gonna rewrite the story again and hopefully it will be better and longer… god damn it that sounds so wrong. I'm gonna keep the nekoshou Issei, but I do plan on removing Inaros, instead I'm gonna add that Issei's clan has an affinity for Sand. Kaori I still plan on her being in the harem, she had a huge part in helping Issei be Issei in the story, but I never explained it. Vali is still gonna be a flat chested porcupine because why not?! There's already enough stories with a busty one so why not go for the more modest one?! Kokadad is still gonna be a thing, Ise's mom is gonna be alive, but she is gonna be with the Yokai's (Reason: comedy!). Other than that… Noel is gonna be in the story it's just that I'm not sure about the Fortuna arc. Also fun little fact! The old monk that was mentioned in the beginning is actually Ingvild! The reason for the Old monk part is that I originally wanted Issei to say that when they first met, She came in wearing those hooded coats that Monks wore and when Issei learned of how long she has been asleep… lo and behold Old Monk! As you can also imagine Issei did not have a good time after that.**

** Alright other than that I want to apologize for those that were looking forward to the next chapter, but hopefully I will do better by you guys. Also the new harem is, Kaori, Irina, and Vali. There are some spots open, but I'm just not sure who to add so if you would like to suggest, I will take into consideration. Other than that I'm gonna leave the story up for those that do enjoy it, and I'll apologize again.**

** But don't worry I'm getting started on the new one, so hopefully it will be out by Sunday! See you then!**


End file.
